


Azul Infinito

by Trotibu



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Devilman Crybaby Spoilers, Drama & Romance, Este Anime me destruyó el corazón, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Fudo Akira Is A Crybaby, Fudo Akira Lives, Gay, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Love, No se que mas poner aqui, Oral Sex, POV Asuka Ryo, Porn with Feelings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 62,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trotibu/pseuds/Trotibu
Summary: Un dolor insoportable y lágrimas cayendo de su rostro, luego, nada.Por alguna razón, volvió, esta vez recordando todo.Decidido a salvar a Akira, Ryo decide arreglar todos sus errores del pasado para salvar a la humanidad y vivir feliz con el único humano que de verdad le importaba.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. Reencuentro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As the World Caves In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873468) by [JasmineIceBlood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineIceBlood/pseuds/JasmineIceBlood). 



> Advertencia: Spoilers fuertes de Devilman crybaby, si no lo han terminado mejor no lean.  
> También quería decir que soy un poco disléxica así que si notan algún error ortográfico por favor avísenme para arreglarlo.  
> Este anime me sacó el corazón, lo apuñaló, lo pisoteó y le escupió encima, así que aquí estamos escribiendo para un fandom muerto.

El amor no existe. No existe tal cosa. Por lo tanto, no hay tristeza.

Al menos eso era lo que él siempre había creído, de lo que se había convencido hace mucho tiempo. Pero ahora, mientras miraba al cielo infinito sobre su cabeza se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

El amor sí existía, él era capaz de amar.

Pero Satanás lo descubrió muy tarde. Aquel ángel caído que nunca había sentido nada ahora lo estaba sintiendo todo.

Las lágrimas no paraban de caer de su rostro mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo sin vida de Akira. El dolor que sentía en su pecho era comparable al de una apuñalada, una apuñalada que Satanás se había dado a sí mismo. _"Me lo merezco"_ , pensó mientras se aferraba aún más al cuerpo de su amigo, una intensa luz bajaba desde el cielo, _"si tan solo lo hubiese sabido antes... Quizás... Hubiéramos sido felices"_

En el momento que la luz tocó su cuerpo todo se borró de su mente, su cuerpo angelical había dejado de existir junto con el planeta tierra. Desde algún lugar del universo Dios estaba viendo con atención a su ángel favorito, mientras destruía la tierra para dar paso a otro ciclo sintió algo de compasión. El castigo de Satanás era eterno, lo había condenado a sufrir por el resto de su vida y las siguientes, pero sabía que algo había cambiado esta vez. Una segunda oportunidad tal vez no estaría mal.

* * *

—¿Estás bien? —Una voz dulce lo despertó, apenas tenía fuerza para abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo lo primero que vio fue una mano amiga frente suyo. La voz se le hacía familiar, pero no sabía el por qué. Lentamente acercó su propia mano y cuidadosamente la tomó—. Está bien, no tengas miedo —El cuerpo de aquel niño se acercó al suyo para sostenerlo en un dulce abrazo. De la nada comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta, el abrazo era cálido y familiar, tanto que pensó incluso sentirlo en su corazón. Unas inmensas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de su cuerpo y al abrazar al niño de vuelta lo dejó todo salir, lloró en sus brazos hasta que sus ojos se secaron y ya no le quedaba ninguna lágrima más.

Akira Fudo, ese era el nombre de su amigo, el suyo, Ryo Asuka. Vivió con él gran parte de su infancia hasta que Jenny se lo llevó para criarlo.

Debido a su gran inteligencia no fue difícil para Ryo salir antes de la escuela para convertirse en un profesor respetado en Estados Unidos, además de eso descubrió el mercado ilegal de armas lo que le proporcionaría gran parte de su dinero. Uno de sus viajes como profesor lo llevó a estudiar un antiguo pueblo en Sudamérica dónde descubrió la existencia de los demonios. Por alguna razón, esto no lo sorprendió, había algo sobre todo esto que se le hacía familiar, hasta le hacía sentido que esto estuviera pasando. La muerte del profesor Fikira era algo que le parecía como un _déjà vu_ y eso lo asustaba un poco. Decidió volver a Japón solo con una persona en mente, Akira.

—¡Akira! —Gritó en el momento que lo encontró, no había cambiado casi nada, tenía la misma cara de niño pequeño que recordaba, solo que ahora se veía confundido. Poco a poco la cara de Akira se fue iluminando cuando finalmente reconoció a Ryo.

—¿Ryo-chan? —Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al escuchar su nombre.

—¡Ven conmigo Akira! —Sintió emoción, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sintiendo algo. Al vivir toda su vida creyendo que todo era familiar, ya nada lo sorprendía, excepto Akira, aparentemente. 

—Disculpa —uno de los hombres que estaba en muelle habló, antes de que pudiera terminar Ryo sacó un arma de su chaqueta y los apuntó, no tenía tiempo para esto. Akira subió corriendo las escaleras para abrazar a Ryo mientras dejaba salir unas risitas— oye, déjense de juegos —los hombres comenzaron a acercarse, pero no avanzaron mucho ya que Ryo disparó el muelle mientras aún abrazaba a Akira. Todos ellos se alejaron de inmediato intentando evitar las balas, gritándole insultos a los que Ryo no puso atención.

—Akira, necesito que vengas conmigo —su amigo lo miró, conmocionado, pero no sorprendido por sus acciones.

—¡Akira! ¿Quién es él? —Habló una mujer que Ryo no había visto, si no sé equivocaba era Miki Makimura, había buscado su ubicación desde GPS para encontrar a Akira.

—Ryo Asuka, tiene mi edad, pero es profesor en Estados Unidos.

—Vamos. —Se dio media vuelta y entró al auto antes de escuchar lo que Miki tenía que decir. Akira lo siguió sin protestar.

Mientras manejaba le contó todo sobre la existencia de los demonios, su viaje a américa y lo que pasó con el profesor Fikira, claramente Akira parecía asustado.

—Si la teoría de Fikira es correcta y realmente es posible que un humano se fusione con un demonio manteniendo la conciencia humana, entonces es mi deber grabarlo y mostrarle al mundo. —Llegaron una iglesia abandonada, este era el lugar donde se celebraba el Sabbath. Bajaron del auto al mismo tiempo, a Ryo le sorprendió que Akira lo sugiera sin cuestionarle nada, se lo había tomado todo bastante bien tomando en cuenta la naturaleza de su revelación. Bajó por las escales y se detuvo al frente de la puerta antes de entrada.

—Lamento haberte metido en esto —Le habló antes de abrir las puertas, no se sentía correcto entrar sin antes pedirle disculpas—, quería descubrir la verdad contigo, pero esto puede ser muy peligroso.

—Ryo ¿Por qué yo? —frunció el ceño.

—Tengo miedo Akira, mucho miedo, pero necesito hacer esto y eres el único en el que puedo confiar —no era mentira, dentro de toda la gente que había conocido en su vida, Akira era el único que siempre estaba dando vueltas por su mente. una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Akira.

—Gracias Ryo, también confío en ti. —Ryo sonrió también mientras se acercaba a abrazar Akira, extrañaba sentirlo entre sus brazos.

Al entrar a la fiesta, lo primero que Ryo hizo fue tomar una botella de whisky y empezar a beber mientras le explicaba a Akira lo que iba a pasar, evadiendo la parte donde él actuaba. 

Cuando se sintió listo, rompió la botella que tenía en sus manos y comenzó el ritual. Sin piedad, apuñaló a todas las personas que se le acercaron y en un parpadeo todo el lugar se había llenado de gritos y sangre. Akira miró aterrado como el vidrio se introducía en la piel de las personas para luego desgarrar todo en un solo movimiento, para ser una simple botella estaba muy afilada. 

En un intento de calmar a su amigo, Akira lo tomó de los brazos e intentó hablarle para evitar que continuara con su masacre, pero no logró nada ya que la gente de alrededor comenzó a darles una golpiza a ambos. Ryo terminó en el suelo con sangre cayendo de su rostro, al levantar la vista con dificultad, pudo ver a Akira a lo lejos y junto a él, una chica que se reía maniáticamente. De la nada, sus risas de convirtieron en gritos de horror. Sus ojos parecieron derretirse de su cara y su cuerpo entero comenzó a mutar de manera tan grotesca que no parecía posible, se estaba transformando en un demonio. 

Pasó lo mismo con el resto de la fiesta, cada grito agonizante llevó a que más humanos se transformaran en demonios y, justo después de cambiar por completo, comenzaran a atacar todos aquellos que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar cerca. La gente entró en pánico, todos corrían intentando escapar pero casi ninguno logró hacerlo. 

Ryo aprovechó el momento para levantarse y sacar una cámara entre su chaqueta.

—¡Amon! Ahora es tu oportunidad, ¡Posee a Akira! —una imagen se le vino a la mente, seguido de un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo hizo soltar la cámara, _"¿Amon? ¿Quién es amon?"_ , Pensó Ryo, entonces el dolor de cabeza se hizo más intenso y su cerebro fue bombardeado con imágenes, recuerdos perdidos. Su vida pasada pasó frente sus ojos desde el inicio hasta el final, donde un demonio, no, Akira, estaba entre sus brazos, frío y sin vida. Antes de poder procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, un demonio cayó sobre él, dejándolo inmovilizado. Sin saber qué hacer, miró hacia la multitud buscando a Akira, no quedaba ningún humano cerca, se desesperó al no encontrarlo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que, al medio de todo, muy cerca de él, había un demonio que Ryo reconoció enseguida. Dentro de la conmoción, Akira se había convertido en un Devilman.

Su dolor de cabeza era demasiado intenso para concentrarse, pero lo intentó de todas formas.

Akira estaba ahí, al frente suyo, estaba vivo, él mismo estaba vivo. Estaban juntos de nuevo y estaban en el Sabbath.

_Mierda, estaban en el Sabbath._

Al terminar de aplastar el último demonio que quedaba en el lugar, Akira volvió a su forma humana. Desesperadamente comenzó a buscar a Ryo con la mirada, quien estaba paralizado debajo de lo que parecía ser un pájaro gigante. Corrió hacia él con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que acababa de pasar. Sin dificultad alguna, levantó al demonio y lo lanzó a otro lado.

—¡Ryo! —Akira se agachó para revisar si es que estaba bien, no parecía correr peligro de muerte por lo que se tranquilizó, pero solo un poco. Ryo estaba temblando en el suelo con una expresión que nunca antes lo había visto hacer. Con las manos temblorosas, hizo lo mejor que pudo para tomar el rostro de Akira, como si estuviera tratando de asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo era real— ¿Ryo? ¿Estás bien?

—Ak- Akira —al momento de decir su nombre, Satanás no pudo evitar romper en un llanto desesperado, su cuerpo entero le dolía de una forma diferente a la física. Se lanzó a los brazos de Akira mientras balbuceaba llantos poco entendibles, su amigo no sabía qué hacer, la primera y última vez que lo había visto llorar de esta forma fue cuando lo encontró en el faro— Lo siento, lo siento tanto Akira, lo siento —Aquellas eran las únicas palabras que parecían poder salir de su boca. En un intento de calmarlo, Akira le devolvió el abrazo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

—Está bien, aquí estoy, aquí estoy —después de un minuto, los llantos de Ryo se detuvieron. Cuando Akira intentó verle la cara, se dio cuenta de que Ryo se había desmayado. 

Una voz resonó en el universo.

_"Espero que esta vez lo haga mejor"_


	2. Amor

Ryo despertó en el hospital con una pierna rota y mucho en su cabeza. Las memorias volvieron a él de forma en la que ya no se sentía como Ryo, más bien era él —Satanás— dándose cuenta de que estaba vivo, otra vez. Curiosamente no le costó procesar el hecho de que había revivido, lo que resultó ser más chocante fue el descubrir que estaba enamorado. Sus últimos momentos con Akira fueron tan rápido que no logró entenderlo en ese momento, lo único que sabía era que le dolía mucho el corazón. Se propuso entonces a pensar sobre este sentimiento, el amor. Sabía lo que era, por supuesto, pero nunca lo había experimentado, ni en esta ni en sus vidas pasadas, entonces, ¿Era amor realmente lo que sentía por Akira? Su primer amigo, la única persona en la que podía confiar, a quien convirtió en devilman para que pudiera sobrevivir el fin de la humanidad. Claro que era amor, pensó, se lo había confesado momentos antes de morir, nunca en sus mil años de vida había sentido una emoción tan profunda como esa, una tan dolorosa. 

Pero, ¿Qué tipo de amor? 

Los humanos suelen categorizar el amor en diferentes formas ¿Quizás era un amor familiar? Debido a que pasó su infancia con él, quizás Ryo lo consideraba algo así como un hermano. No, no era posible, cuando era un ángel había tenido cientos de hermanos y nunca sintió algo remotamente parecido a lo que sentía por Akira. 

Entonces, amistad tal vez. Tampoco podía ser, Ryo no era alguien que realmente tuviera amigos, pero estaba seguro de que esa calidez que sentía en el fondo del estómago cada vez que abrazaba a Akira no era algo que le pasaba a los amigos. 

Lo último en lo que pensó fue en una atracción romántica, sinceramente, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se sentía eso, en ninguna de sus vidas se había interesado en cosas como el romance, el sexo, los hombres o las mujeres, era totalmente ignorante en ese tema.

Suspiró frustrado, ¿cómo era posible que alguien con la sabiduría de los ángeles, el mismísimo Satanás, no supiera ponerle nombre a sus sentimientos?

Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos el doctor entró a su habitación para volver a revisarlo, detrás de él entró Jenny. 

—¿Cómo es que terminaste así? —Preguntó el doctor mientras escribía en su escritorio, ya había terminado de hacerle la revisión de rutina.

—Una pelea de bar —Mintió sin darle importancia.

—Vaya paliza que te dieron eh —Ryo no respondió, se había dado cuenta de algo, Jenny no había parado de mirarlo desde que entró a la habitación. Así era como siempre actuaba, pero esta vez se sentía algo extraño en ella, pensó que probablemente ya se había dado cuenta de que había recuperado sus recuerdos—. Lo bueno es que parece que te recuperas rápido, estás mucho mejor que cuando llegaste —El doctor se acercó con una nota en su mano— ya te puedes ir, toma uno de estos si es que te duele mucho. 

Subió al auto con muletas, mientras Jenny manejaba, él no hacía nada más que mirar el cielo, ya se estaba atardeciendo. _Definitivamente sabe_ , pensó Ryo, sonaba extraño, pero el silencio y las expresiones indescifrables de Jenny se sentían diferentes. ¿Por qué no le decía nada entonces? Antes no lo había mencionado porque estaba en presencia de un humano, pero ahora estaban completamente solos. No le molestaba, de verdad, prefería que no le preguntara nada ya que aún no había tenido tiempo para pensar en qué iba hacer con los demonios.

—¿Le entregaste la motocicleta a Akira? —Preguntó a Jenny.

—Sí.

—Ya debe estar por llegar entonces —hizo una pequeña pausa— ¿Podrías prepararle algo de comer entonces?

—Lo que usted quiera. 

—Gracias —Normalmente solía estar más cómodo con Jenny, pero ahora, debido a la obvia tensión en el auto, se sentía algo inquieto. No volvieron a hablar en todo el camino, que por suerte era corto.

Ryo apenas había alcanzado a acostarse en su cama cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse a su habitación, al levantar la mirada, pudo ver a Akira acercándose con los brazos abiertos. Había cambiado notoriamente, sus facciones ahora estaban mucho más definidas, su nariz afilada y sus ojos profundos lo hacían ver más maduro y de alguna forma, su cabello desordenado y piel bronceada hacía que le gustará aún más. Ryo sonrió, tratando de esconder su reacción de alivio al ver que de verdad estaba vivo.

—¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó Akira mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo, Ryo sintió algo extraño al tener tan cerca el cuerpo de Akira, un malestar en el estómago. ¿Es esto lo que los humanos llaman mariposas en el estómago? No le gustaba para nada, quería que se detuviera y nunca más sentirlo, lo hacía sentir débil, eso era algo que odiaba— ¿Pasó algo? ¿Todavía estás adolorido? —Debió haber hecho una mueca o algo de lo que no se dio cuenta, pero Akira sí, bajó la mirada un momento. 

—No, para nada —Respondió mientras movía la cabeza— De hecho, el doctor estaba impresionado de mi recuperación.

—Me alegro mucho, Ryo —Akira se sentó cruzándose de brazos.

—Lamento mucho haberte metido en esto—

—Ya basta de eso —Lo interrumpió— no recuerdo nada, sólo sé que quería salvarte y me transformé.

—Yo tampoco recuerdo mucho —Akira lo miró algo sorprendido— pero te puedo asegurar de que derrotaste a los demonios y los demás se salvaron gracias a ti, después de eso creo que me desmayé —esa era la verdad, parecía tener una laguna mental, irónicamente, justo después de recuperar sus recuerdos. Al escuchar eso Akira pareció relajarse un poco. 

—Entonces, si los salvé a todos, convertirme en esto no fue en vano, ¿Cierto? —Ryo pensó bien en sus próximas palabras, si se hubiera dado cuenta antes no habría convertido a Akira en un demonio, pero ahora era muy tarde. Como devilman, Akira ahora tenía nuevas necesidades que solo serían satisfechas al matar otros demonios. Tendría que pensar en un plan más adelante, pero por el momento todo tenía que avanzar como antes. 

—No, obtuviste el poder de pelear contra los demonios sin tener armas ni herramientas. Pero aún tienes corazón, no como los demonios. Eres un hombre con cuerpo de demonio y corazón humano. Devilman. —Akira abrió los ojos en sorpresa, esta palabra resonó en su mente.

—Devilman... —Lentamente levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos— Ryo, prométeme algo, si por alguna razón intento matar un humano o me descontrolo como el profesor Fikira, por favor mátame. —Ryo asintió con una sonrisa, sabiendo que Akira nunca haría algo así y que él jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño a Akira de nuevo. Jenny entró a la habitación para dejar unos platos de comida, al darse vuelta Akira comenzó a mirarla de arriba a abajo, Ryo apretó la mandíbula y decidió ignorarlo.

—Es para ti —habló para volver a tener la atención de Akira, quien lo miró con una gran sonrisa antes de empezar a devorar todo lo que había en el plato, mientras le conversaba sobre los Makimura y como solo comían verduras—. Deberías venir más seguido a reabastecerte, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos —lo extrañaba, eso era lo que quería decir. Akira lo miró algo curioso, se avergonzó y volvió a hablar rápidamente— Además, hay algo que quiero que hagas con ese cuerpo. —Su amigo sonrió con su boca llena de comida para luego seguir comiendo. De algún modo, le dio un poco de ternura. 

_"Gracias por la motocicleta, nos vemos mañana"_ fue lo último que dijo Akira antes de volver a su casa, Ryo quedó sólo con sus pensamientos. 

Se estaba volviendo muy emocional, no le gustaba para nada. Él era Satanás, el ángel caído, el que era conocido por algunos como el dios de las tinieblas, no podía importarle tanto el por qué su corazón latía más fuerte cuando veía a Akira a los ojos. Peor aún, su nombre, Ryo Asuka, ese nombre falso que no se sentía como suyo, solo lo era cuando Akira lo llamaba así. 

Gruñó entre dientes. Obviamente era amor romántico, se dijo a sí mismo, ¿No ves acaso como ahora estás actuando al igual que las chicas de aquellas películas que nunca te gustaron? Suspiró, tenía sentido, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para proteger a Akira, cueste lo que cueste.

Se juntaron al día siguiente con la intención de probar los poderes de Akira, con la información de Ryo llegaron a un basurero dónde se creía ocurrían rituales extraños.

Pasó lo mismo que la última vez, Akira se transformó y eliminó a los demonios fácilmente, la gran diferencia era que Ryo sabía que alguien estaba escondido en la basura. Se acercó lentamente mientras cogía ayudado de las muletas, el hombre estaba tan distraído grabando a Akira que no se dio cuenta cuando Ryo se acercó y le puso un arma en la cabeza.

—Si intentas algo te disparo —el hombre se paralizó del miedo, no fue capaz ni de levantar la mirada para ver quién lo estaba apuntando a la cabeza— ¡Akira! —Pareció sorprenderse al escuchar ese nombre, lo conocía, pero no recordaba por qué. Akira, al terminar de matar al último demonio, volvió a su forma humana y se acercó a Ryo—. Te estaba grabando, desde antes que te convirtieras —Akira, al ver su cara, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¡Oye, conozco a este tipo! El señor Nagasaki que no deja de acosar a Miki.

—¡Tú! —habló a apenas Nagasaki, recordaba haber visto su cara esa vez que intentaba convencer a Miki a sacarse fotos en bikini— ¡Eres el parásito que vive con Miki! —Ryo puso más presión sobre su cabeza.

—Yo me preocuparía más del que sostiene el arma —se quedó callado— Akira, voy a matarlo. 

—¡Espera!

—Sabe demasiado de nosotros.

—¡Ryo! ¡No podemos matar a humanos!

—¿Por qué no? —el señor Nagasaki temblaba mientras discutían. Akira no dijo nada, solo miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido. Quería matarlo, de verdad quería matarlo, pero sabía que Akira no se lo tomaría bien. Finalmente suspiró derrotado y mirando al hombre bajo su arma dijo—. Te diré lo que vamos a hacer, suelta esa cámara —lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces, la cámara rebotó en el piso y se deslizó unos centímetros antes de quedarse quieta, entonces le apuntó y disparó tres veces, después volvió a apuntar a su cabeza— escucha con atención, vas actuar como si nada de esto hubiera pasado y volverás a tu vida normal. Si llego a verte de nuevo cerca de nosotros no dudaré en asesinarte ¿Entendido? —Al borde de las lágrimas, el señor Nagasaki asintió repetidas veces. Antes de dejarlo ir, Ryo miró a Akira y pensó por un momento—. Y deja en paz a Miki Makimura.

—Pero es parte de mi trabajo.

—No me interesa. —el hombre asintió nuevamente, aterrorizado, Ryo bajó el arma—. Vete —Eso fue lo último que le dijo antes de que se levantara con dificultad para luego salir corriendo hacia su auto. Después de escuchar como el carro se alejaba, una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios de Akira—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No es nada —respondió con una sonrisa, Ryo se volteó para mirarlo, su camisa se había roto y estaba cubierto de sangre dorada. Casi por instinto, Ryo acercó su mano a la cara de Akira y delicadamente limpió la mancha de sangre que tenía sobre la boca. 

—Deberías ducharte cuando lleguemos a casa, apestas a demonio. —Akira le sonrió y energéticamente puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Volvamos entonces. 


	3. Un nuevo plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo y Akira van a cenar a casa de la familia Makimura, lamentablemente Ryo no tiene idea de como interactuar en familia.

Esa noche fue la primera de las muchas veces en las que Akira salía a asesinar demonios con Ryo para luego quedarse a dormir en su casa. Llegó a pensar que tal vez algo andaba mal con Akira, porque no recordaba que quisiera estar tanto con él en su vida pasada, ¿Quizás algún problema con los Makimura? Eso explicaría por qué ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en su casa, no estaba cien por ciento seguro, pero esperaba que todo estuviera bien. Los Makimura eran básicamente la familia adoptiva de Akira, no los conocía bien, pero sabía que eran muy importantes para él. Antes, en su vida pasada, había rechazado las invitaciones que recibió tantas veces porque, muy sinceramente, no le importaba esa familia. Ahora tampoco le importaban mucho, pero quien sí le importaba era Akira, y sabía que lo mucho que los quería. Es por esto que había amenazado a ese fotógrafo para que dejara a en paz a Miki, es lo que Akira hubiera querido después de todo.

—Ryo —la voz de Akira lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Haz estado mirando la pantalla por mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento, supongo que me distraje —Ambos estaban en casa de Ryo sentados en sillón, al frente suyo estaba su laptop, la pantalla mostraba algo que recién había terminado de cargar—. Mira, esto es lo que te quería mostrar —Akira se acercó a su amigo hasta quedar hombro a hombro— Estoy dentro del teléfono de Miki, déjame buscar sus mensajes.

—¿Exactamente por qué espías el teléfono de Miki?

—Para asegurarme de esto —dentro de sus mensajes, había un contacto llamado "Señor Nagasaki"—. Si te fijas, no ha respondido los mensajes de Miki porque bloqueó su número.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Akira con un tono de felicidad, Ryo asintió.

—Y si vemos dentro de los archivos de la compañía —Siguió hablando mientras cambiaba de página, ahora se podía ver una larga lista con nombres y fotografías— ya no está dentro de la lista de empleados —Akira rió mientras se acercaba más a la pantalla, como para asegurarse de que lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad. Le daba mucha pereza leer la lista completa, pero confiaba en las palabras de su amigo.

—¡Muchas gracias Ryo! —en un pequeño estallido de felicidad, Akira no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó con fuerza— Finalmente Miki se liberó de ese viejo cochino —sin soltarlo, Akira se fijó en un detalle en la pantalla, una carpeta simplemente llamada "recuerdos"—. Oye, ¿Qué es eso? —al señalar la carpeta con su dedo, Ryo sintió un poco de vergüenza, se le había olvidado la existencia de tal carpeta.

—Ah, son nuestras fotos —abrió la carpeta tímidamente, estaba llena de fotos que le habían tomado junto a Akira cuando era pequeño, a veces las miraba cuando se sentía solo. Abrió la primera foto, eran los dos jugando en la nieve.

—¡Ryo! —exclamó emocionado Akira— ¡Mírate! Eras tan pequeño y tierno ¿Qué te pasó? —Ryo frunció el ceño, fingiendo estar enojado, lo que hizo reír a Akira— Aunque tienes la misma cara de mierda de antes —ahora sí se había enojado un poco.

—Y tu sigues siendo un bebé llorón.

—Me lo dicen mucho —ambos rieron. 

Ryo siguió pasando por las fotos, deteniéndose unos segundos en cada una de ellas para escuchar a Akira comentar algo o simplemente decir con ternura _"aww"_ al ver sus caras cachetonas, aunque sí se burló de Ryo un par de veces por llevar el mismo corte de pelo básicamente por toda su vida. Mientras seguían en eso, Akira decidió descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ryo no quería admitirlo, pero le gustaría que fuera así de cercano más seguido. En algún momento sintió la nariz de Akira respirándole en el cuello.

—¿Me estás oliendo? —Akira se separó rápidamente.

—¡No! —¿Se había puesto nervioso?— Para nada —Ryo se giró para verlo, había apartado la mirada y podía notar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reír. Akira se sorprendió, era muy raro escuchar a Ryo reír de esta forma, pero cuando lo hacía le gustaba mucho. Sin que se diera cuenta, sacó su celular y aprovechó para sacarse una foto con él—. Mira, creo que a tu carpeta le hacía falta una actualización. —le acercó el teléfono para que pudiera ver con claridad, se podía ver a Akira sonriendo mientras Ryo reía en el fondo, no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Esta vez era él quien dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Akira, del mismo modo, él apoyo la suya sobre la cabeza de Ryo. Sin darse cuenta ambos cerraron los ojos por un momento.

—Sabes, los Makimura de verdad quieren conocerte —Volvió a hablar Akira sin moverse de su sitio—. ¿Te gustaría ir a almorzar algún día? Después de todo, yo paso casi todo el tiempo aquí y siempre me escuchan hablando sobre ti —algo sobre las palabras de Akira le hizo sentir ese calorcito en el estómago al que aún no estaba acostumbrado—. ¿Qué dices?

—Suena bien —contestó sin pensarlo dos veces, aún con los ojos cerrados y unas ganas inmensas de abrazar a Akira y no soltarlo más. Esta era su oportunidad para empezar a arreglar las cosas.

Se quedaron en la misma posición por unos minutos más, hasta que sonó el celular de Akira, le había llegado un mensaje.

—Lo siento Ryo, parece que me tengo que ir —se separó lentamente de él para luego levantarse del sillón—. No es que no quiera estar contigo o algo así —esto último lo dijo en un susurro que apenas pudo escuchar.

—¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar?

—No te preocupes, vine en la motocicleta —Akira se quedó quieto por un segundo, como esperando algo—. Bueno, nos vemos luego.

Akira se marchó del lugar con las manos en los bolsillos. Mientras lo veía irse, Ryo sin querer soltó un suspiro y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, lo primero que hizo fue meterse dentro del celular de Akira para guardar la foto nueva.

Al quedar solo, decidió volver a su trabajo de mundano de profesor, tenía que ponerse al día con responder correos y corregir pruebas. El trabajo de profesor parecía no quedarle bien a Ryo, lo había elegido más que nada porque le gustaba estar en una posición de poder, en especial le gustaba porque lo que más hacía era responder preguntas y él, al poseer la sabiduría de los ángeles, el que le hicieran preguntas que sólo él podía responder, lo hacía sentir superior, alimentando su ego. Le hacía gracia, también, el que la mayoría de los mensajes que recibía de sus alumnos eran de ellos diciendo que estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para aprobar su clase, incluso solían invitarlo a salir seguido, tomando en cuenta de que sus alumnos tenían casi la misma edad que él. Siempre decía que no, obviamente, pero le gustaban los halagos. En realidad, le gustaba su trabajo, no le importaba si sus alumnos realmente aprendían de sus clases —consideraba a la mayoría como idiotas—, pero era un trabajo fácil, le daba dinero y era una forma de pasar el tiempo.

Mientras se hundía en su trabajo, Jenny pasó por el pasillo con la intención de salir de casa. Era curioso, pensó Ryo, Jenny de verdad no le había dicho nada desde que salió del hospital, parecía incluso que lo estaba evitando. No tenía ganas de esperar más, tenía que hablarle ahora.

—Jenny —llamó su atención antes de que llegara a la puerta—. Sé que ya te diste cuenta —se dio vuelta lentamente y se acercó a Ryo para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lord Satanás —habló finalmente—. No esperé que recordara tan pronto.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Parecía pensativo, no quise molestarlo —¿Pensativo? Parecía una extraña razón.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—No tuvo la reacción que esperaba, pensé que se sorprendería más —tenía sentido, cuando recuperó la memoria no se sintió como Ryo descubriendo que era Satanás, fue más como Satanás dándose cuenta de que estaba vivo de nuevo—. Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan? —Ryo había tenido tiempo pensar, pero no el suficiente para un tema como este, la organización de los demonios iba a actuar tarde o temprano, sin importar su decisión, solo estaba completamente seguro de una cosa.

—No voy a ayudar a los demonios —Jenny se quedó quieta y en silencio, su siniestra sonrisa decayendo de a poco—. Necesito que me escuches antes de hacer cualquier cosa, tengo una confesión que hacer —hizo una pequeña pausa, pensando por dónde empezar—. Ya hemos hecho esto antes, no vamos a ganarle a Dios.

—Pero mi Lord, estoy segura de que esta vez lo vamos a lograr.

—No me refiero a eso —Ryo se levantó del sillón para mirar a través de la ventana—. Me refiero a que literalmente ya lo hemos hecho antes. Cuando los demonios comiencen a atacar, los humanos terminarán haciendo el trabajo, destruyéndose a ellos mismos, tal como lo planeamos, pero no vamos a lograr nada. Él va a destruir la tierra de todos modos —se dio vuelta para mirarla a los ojos nuevamente—. Es un ciclo constante de destrucción y renacimiento, por alguna razón logré recordar todo. Probablemente tiene algo que ver con Él, para seguir riéndose en mi cara —Jenny estaba parada, inmóvil y en silencio, procesando toda la información que Satanás le había entregado—. No te voy a obligar a quedarte a mi lado, si quieres ayudar a los demonios por cuenta propia, no me importa —el silencio se apoderó de la habitación, las expresiones de Jenny eran indescifrables, aunque ella a veces pensaba lo mismo de su señor.

—Le juré lealtad a usted hace mucho tiempo, esto no cambia nada —dijo estas últimas palabras acompañadas de una pequeña reverencia, Ryo asintió y luego de darle las gracias, Jenny siguió con su camino. Le iba a ser útil en algún momento, o al menos eso pensó Ryo.

Volvió a su trabajo y justo antes de terminar recibió un mensaje de Akira.

 **Akira [16:43]:** _"Quieres venir mañana a cenar?"  
_ **Akira [16:45]:** _"Mejor no respondas, los Makimura ya están planeando todo"  
_ **Akira [16:45]:** _"Paso por ti a las 8pm!"_

Ryo sonrió, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

* * *

Llegó el día siguiente y después de una aburrida mañana, por fin había llegado la hora de conocer a los Makimura. No se había dado cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba hasta que vio a Akira esperándolo al lado de la motocicleta que le había regalado.

—Espero que te gusten los vegetales —mencionó Akira cuando ya estaban a medio camino, las manos de Ryo lo abrazaban por la espalda—. Es casi lo único que comen.

—No me importa lo que como.

—Lo sé, pero no puedes decir eso frente de ellos ¿Sí? Los harás sentir mal si no tienes modales —Ryo iba a contestar, pero se obligó a dejar su presuntuosa personalidad de lado, tenía razón.

—Está bien —Akira no respondió, pero estaba seguro de que una sonrisa ganadora se había formado en su cara.

Al llegar, Akira estacionó frente a la casa, lo primero que Ryo vio al bajarse de la motocicleta fue un gato negro que estaba sentado fuera de la casa, observándolo fijamente. Era un demonio, se dio cuenta inmediatamente, pero por alguna razón tenía la idea de que el mismo gato también lo había reconocido a él. No podía saber con certeza, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que ese demonio lo había reconocido, de la misma forma que lo sintió con Jenny. Se asustó un poco, _¿Cómo lo reconoció? ¿Lo podrían reconocer de la misma forma los demás demonios?_ Siempre acompañaba a Akira cuando salían a cazar demonios y nunca ninguno de ellos pareció darse cuenta de quién era en realidad, tal vez era debido a que este demonio en particular no había poseído a un humano, los animales solían tener más habilidades perceptivas que los humanos. Entonces ¿Era realmente peligroso? Cuando el gato se dio cuenta de la presencia de Akira, dejó de prestarle atención a Ryo y le maulló a su amigo.

—Ese es Tako, trata de no apuñalarlo —Akira se acercó a acariciarlo, el gato cerró los ojos y comenzó a ronronear. Quizás era solo un gato normal, los gatos son bastante raros después de todo— ¿Estás bien? —Ryo asintió, pero no lo estaba, Tako le había quitado un poco los nervios, pero ahora estaba preocupado por si de verdad los demonios podían reconocer que era Satanás. Akira lo miró con ternura, agarró su hombro cariñosamente— No te preocupes, estoy seguro que te amarán —Ryo bajó la mirada, la única razón por la que le importaba tanto era él, sabía lo importante que esta familia era para Akira. Al ver la expresión de su amigo, lo atrajo a su cuerpo en un abrazo y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza. El corazón de Ryo saltó, Akira no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto a calmarlo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la puerta se abrió para mostrar a Akiko, la mamá de Miki, quien los saludó con cariño. Lo siguiente fueron presentaciones y conversaciones sin mucho peso. Miki se mostró cordial pero distante, probablemente porque lo vio disparar en dirección de unos chicos sin razón alguna, por otra parte, Taro no paraba de mirarlo y lo estaba poniendo incómodo, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo interactuar con niños pequeños.

Al momento de comer, Ryo observó en silencio como la familia rezaba una oración y agradecía la comida, no dijo nada, pero se negaba rotundamente a rezarle a Dios.

—Ryo, ¿No eres creyente? —Preguntó el padre al empezar a comer.

—No mucho.

—Es entendible, eres un hombre de ciencia después de todo —un gritillo de emoción se escapó de la boca de Taro.

—¡Ah! ¡Tú eres el chico que sale en televisión!

—Taro, ¿Por eso lo estabas mirando tanto? —habló Miki— ¿Acaso se te olvidó que ya te lo habíamos explicado?

—Oye Ryo —la ignoró el niño— ¿Son verdad esos rumores de los demonios? ¿Todo lo que han dicho de las desapariciones y asesinatos? —Ryo no sabía qué responderle, simplemente masticó su comida lentamente esperando a que se le ocurriera algo que decir después de tragar.

—¡Así es! —exclamó Akira, rescatando a su amigo— Los demonios son muy reales y si no dejas de portarte mal vendrán por la noche y se comerán tu cerebro —acentuó esta frase levantando los brazos y revolviendo el cabello de Taro.

—¡¿Qué?! —solo eso bastó para que toda la familia comenzara a reír. A Ryo no se le hubiera ocurrido decir nada parecido, en cambio Akira logró dar una respuesta tan apropiada para un niño y en una forma tan natural, él jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Al terminar la cena, cuando ya estaban levantando los platos, Ryo dijo que ya era tiempo de irse. Los Makimura, en vez de dejarlo ir, insistieron en que se quedara a dormir, porque según ellos ya era muy tarde y últimamente las cosas se habían vuelto más peligrosas afuera, no le quedó de otra que aceptar, obviamente no podía decir la verdad de que no era posible que le pasara algo.

Por mucho que Ryo explicó que no tenía problemas en dormir en el piso, Akira no lo dejó y prácticamente lo forzó a dormir en la cama, además de prestarle un pijama que Ryo tampoco le pidió. Lo tuvo que aceptar todo, no tenía ánimos de discutir tampoco, esa pequeña cena familiar había sido suficiente para agotarlo psicológicamente.

—Ya ni siquiera me haces caso —dijo Ryo al recibir la ropa que usaría para dormir, una camiseta negra que le llegaba un poco más abajo de su trasero y unos pantalones de pijama que parecía iba a tener que sujetar constantemente, eran demasiado grandes para él.

—Estamos en mi casa, ¿No? —Akira respondió con una sonrisa juguetona, Ryo no cambió su expresión seria.

—Esta no es tu casa —Akira rio mientras se acercaba a la ventana, estiró su mano.

—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo —abrió la ventana y subió al techo con facilidad, Ryo lo siguió y se agarró de su mano para poder subir. Akira se sentó y haciéndole una seña con la mano lo invitó a ver las estrellas— ¿De qué estabas tan nervioso?

—No estaba nervioso —respondió al mismo tiempo que se sentaba junto a él.

—No me mientas, eres tan inexpresivo que es muy fácil darse cuenta cuando estás sintiendo algo —un corto silencio—. Si te interesa saber, Miki dijo que parecías un buen chico —Ryo suspiró aliviado, liberando las tensiones que había acumulado, Akira rio suavemente—. ¿Ves? Te lo dije —terminó recostándose en el techo, Ryo lo imitó, pensando en si de verdad era tan fácil de leer.

Se había oscurecido hace algunas horas atrás, en el cielo azul casi negro de la ciudad solo se podían apreciar un par de estrellas y la luna que alumbraba todo el lugar. Un mal recuerdo le vino a la mente.

—Akira, ¿Crees en lo mismo que los Makimura? Me refiero a la religión —habló sin pensar.

—Supongo que sí —respondió rápidamente—. Antes era más escéptico, pero ahora que soy un devilman no me parece tan loco creer en Dios, los ángeles o El Demonio —hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar—. Me hiciste pensar en algo, ahora que tengo el cuerpo de un demonio, ¿Crees que seré capaz de ir al cielo? 

El cielo, ese lugar le traía recuerdos tanto dulces como amargos, era después de todo el lugar de su nacimiento y de dónde había sido expulsado para siempre. Ah, el paraíso. Ryo levantó las manos al cielo, como si estuviera intentando agarrar una estrella. Aunque odiara admitirlo, extrañaba ese lugar. Ryo volvió a hablar con una voz más suave de lo normal.

—El cielo no tiene nada que ver lo físico, es algo puramente espiritual. Tú tienes un corazón de oro Akira, serías capaz de dar tu vida por los demás para protegerlos, para eso te convertiste en devilman. Has matado demonios, sí, pero al final de cuentas lo has hecho con la mejor intención del mundo, la de salvar a los humanos y evitar su sufrimiento. Definitivamente entrarías al cielo, al menos eso creo —Akira observó asombrado el perfil de Ryo mientras le hablaba, nunca se había imaginado que palabras así, tan del corazón, saldrían de la boca del niño quien no hubiera dudado en sacrificar a un gato enfermo. Imitando a su amigo, levantó su mano derecha al cielo, pero en vez que agarrar una estrella se acercó a tomar la mano de Ryo. Lentamente entrelazaron sus dedos, luego bajaron los brazos.

—Has cambiado mucho, ¿sabes? —habló mientras acariciaba la mano de su amigo.

—Es natural, han pasado diez años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—No me refiero a eso, es un cambio mucho más profundo —ahora Ryo era quien lo estaba mirando con atención—. No pensé que fueras a dejar vivo a ese tal Nagasaki, tampoco que fueras a mencionar a Miki. Acabas de hacer el esfuerzo de venir a comer con los Makimura y ahora estabas hablándome sobre el cielo de forma tan... Bonita. El Ryo que conocí nunca hubiera hecho algo así —Akira se enderezó para poder mirarlo a los ojos— Ryo, ¿Qué cambió? —se enderezó él también, quedando aún más cerca de Akira.

—Akira... —se dio cuenta de que ya no lo estaba mirando a los ojos, la vista de Akira se había desviado hacia los labios de Ryo. Estaba a punto de acercarse más cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Sus manos se soltaron— Es tu mamá, yo lo configuré así —Solo cuando Akira se alejó un poco para poder contestar pudo volver a respirar, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración.

Volvió a acostarse en el techo, su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte y su cara se sentía más caliente de lo normal. No le gustaban este tipo de sensaciones, lo hacían sentir débil, pero al mismo tiempo quería tener a Akira cerca, a veces se sentía más como una necesidad que un deseo. Cerró sus ojos en un intento de aclarar su mente, sus sentimientos no eran importantes ahora, la mamá de Akira lo estaba llamando. Ya tenía un plan, lo había repasado en su mente varías veces, salvar a la mamá de Akira era fácil pero la vida de su padre dependía solamente en el demonio que estaba dentro de él.

—Dice que llega a Japón el 27 —Akira guardó su celular en su bolsillo—. Parece que está preocupada por papá.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarla al aeropuerto? —Akira asintió en silencio, su cara reflejaba una expresión que no pudo identificar ¿Acaso no estaba feliz por ver a su madre de nuevo? Ryo no entendía bien, pero se dio cuenta de que se le hacía muy difícil mirarlo a los ojos, supuso que Akira se sentía igual.

Sin nada más que decir, ambos volvieron a entrar por la ventana para intentar conciliar el sueño. 


	4. Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo despierta determinado a salvar a la mamá de Akira, aunque se ve un poco opacado al no saber que pasa por la cabeza de su amigo.

Ryo despertó en la cama de Akira, en posición fetal, tapado hasta la barbilla con las suaves sábanas empapadas con su olor. Abrió los ojos y buscó el cuerpo de Akira en la habitación, estaba durmiendo en el suelo, destapado y con las piernas abiertas, parecía ser que era muy inquieto mientras dormía. Akira tenía un reloj al lado de su cama, podía ver que decía 07:23, tenían que salir a más tardar las 10:30, decidió no levantarse ni despertar a su amigo, estaba cansado y todavía le quedaba tiempo. Observó a Akira en silencio, su cabeza ni siquiera estaba apoyada sobre la almohada, pero a pesar de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba, parecía estar durmiendo muy plácidamente. Se estiró tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, no había dormido bien y tenía un poco de miedo de tener ojeras, lo hacían ver mal.

Volvió a mirar a Akira, no entendía bien lo que había pasado ayer, después de su conversación pareció evitarlo hasta que fueron a dormir. Le costó dormir pensando lo que Akira le había dicho, ¿De verdad era tan obvio? Le causaba un poco de gracia. Pero estaba feliz, Akira había notado su cambio, si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de decir que la razón todo era él, lo intentó, pero no pudo, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta al tenerlo tan cerca. No lo había pensado antes, pero las ganas que tenía de besar a Akira eran muy grandes, creía que estaría feliz con tan solo tener a Akira cerca, que estaría satisfecho con tan solo verlo feliz, pero ahora sentía un sentimiento mucho más fuerte por Akira, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos y que fuera suyo para siempre, no lo quería ver con nadie más. Pero no era solo eso, Ryo también quería sentirse amado, quería ser deseado por Akira, quería que sintiera la misma molestia en el estómago que él solía sentir cuando estaban juntos. Este sentimiento egoísta que ya había sentido en su vida pasada era ahora su razón de vivir, antes hubiera sido capaz de destruir el mundo entero solo para tener a Akira, pero en esta nueva vida tenía que aprender a hacer las cosas de otro modo, ahora de verdad le interesaban los sentimientos de Akira, ya no sé trataba solo sobre él.

Sintió un bostezo al lado suyo, al estirarse Akira golpeó sin querer el mueble que estaba al lado suyo, una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios de Ryo.

—Buenos días —Akira lo miró a los ojos por menos de un segundo y luego apartó la mirada.

—Buenos días.

—Deberías ir a ducharte, tenemos que salir en un rato más.

—Estoy bien así —Akira cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza— Si quieres anda tu. Conociendo a los Makimura ya deben estar haciendo el desayuno.

—Yo también estoy bien así —hubo un corto silencio— ¿Bajamos entonces? —Akira asintió.

Se cambiaron de ropa y tomaron desayuno en familia, por alguna razón Miki estaba siendo más amigable hoy, no pensó mucho en eso. 

Como Akira había traído a Ryo en su motocicleta, primero tenían que ir a casa de Ryo para dejarla ahí y luego tomar su auto para llegar al aeropuerto.

El camino fue silencioso, demasiado para el gusto de Ryo, Akira nunca estaba tan callado. Intentó crear un poco de conversación preguntando si estaba emocionado de ver a su madre, pero solo le respondió con un sí y nada más. Decidió no seguir intentando.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Akira pretendía esperar por la salida, pero Ryo insistió en entrar, él simplemente lo siguió.

—Akira —llamó su atención mientras caminaban entre las personas—. Necesito que estés atento, tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Entendido.

—Vamos a buscar a tu madre directamente al avión, no la vamos a esperar —Akira lo miró algo confundido.

—¿Quieres que vayamos por la pista de aterrizaje? ¿No es eso ilegal?

—Akira, salimos a matar demonios todas las noches ¿Ahora te preocupa la legalidad de lo que hacemos? —Akira se rascó la cabeza, un poco avergonzado.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Sin mucha dificultad, entraron por la parte de empleados hasta llegar a la pista. Justo al llegar, Ryo pudo reconocer el avión donde viaja la mamá de Akira, acababa de llegar. Se acercó a un trabajador que estaba en un carrito parecido a los de golf, al verlos les dijo que no tenían permitido estar aquí, Ryo sacó un fajo de billetes de su chaqueta.

—Necesito que nos lleve a ese avión que acaba de llegar, no le cuente a nadie sobre esto —el hombre no lo pensó mucho y recibió el dinero. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Akira.

Llegaron cuando ya estaban poniendo la escalera para bajar, Ryo notó que su amigo estaba nervioso. Bajo circunstancias normales, Ryo hubiera intentado calmarlo de alguna forma, un abrazo o una simple mano en el hombro lo ayudarían, pero Akira estaba actuando tan raro hoy que no sabía si sería bueno acercarse.

La espera se estaba comenzando a ser eterna cuando Kaori, la mamá de Akira, apareció por la puerta del avión. A pesar de que hubiera cambiado tanto debido a su transformación, Ryo se dio cuenta de que Akira era casi idéntico a su madre, su mirada, que ahora estaba llena de preocupación, tenía ese algo que podría ver siempre en los ojos de Akira ¿Compasión, tal vez? No sabía cómo describirlo exactamente.

Kaori levantó la mirada y al ver a Akira esperando por ella, comenzó a bajar las escaleras más rápido, casi corriendo. Al momento de llegar al piso, Akira corrió a abrazarla, lágrimas caían desesperadamente de sus mejillas.

Ryo miró desde lejos como Kaori agarraba suavemente la cara de su hijo para limpiarle las lágrimas. Comenzaron a tener una conversación que Ryo no escuchó, solo se acercó cuando Akira pareció mencionarlo, ya que su mamá lo miró y lo saludó con la mano mientras sonreía.

—Ryo, hijo, has crecido mucho. Nunca pensé que los volvería a ver juntos —la expresión de Kaori había cambiado a una cálida sonrisa.

—Yo tampoco pensé que lo volvería a ver —Akira le sonrió por primera vez en el día, Ryo no pudo aguantar e hizo lo mismo.

Subieron al bus que los llevaría al aeropuerto, Akira y su mamá se sentaron en la última fila y mientras conversaban tranquilamente, Ryo esperaba impaciente. Había comprado una cámara nueva, su propósito era completamente diferente, esta vez quería grabar a Akira salvando humanos, le iba a ser útil más tarde.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se escuchó el primer grito venir desde el frente del bus, seguido de otro y otro. Akira se levantó rápidamente.

—Ryo, cuida a mi mamá —haciéndole caso, Ryo sacó la cámara y retrocedió, la expresión de Akira cambió al ver lo que Ryo tenía en sus manos, casi como si hubiera recordado algo— ¿Ryo?

Una cara conocida se asomó entre las cabezas de la gente, Rejiro Fudo, el padre de Akira. Ryo comenzó a grabar.

—¿Cariño?

—¿Papá?

Lo que siguió fueron gritos desesperados y mucha sangre, la gente estaba siendo decapitada por el demonio dentro de su papá. Akira gritó por su padre. Cuando Ryo decidió que ya había muerto suficiente gente, sacó la escopeta que traía consigo y disparó hacía la puerta de vidrio del bus.

—¡Fuera, todos ustedes! —casi automáticamente toda la gente sobreviviente del bus escapó, para revelar el cuerpo completo de Rejiro. Parecía ser una tortuga, su caparazón estaba lleno de rostros humanos y era tan grande que apenas cabía dentro del bus. Akira quedó horrorizado.

—Akira —habló a medias su papá— quería comerme a tu madre.

Ryo se dio cuenta de que Akira había comenzado a hiperventilarse. Entonces, mientras gritaba, comenzó a convertirse en devilman.

—¡Akira! ¿Tú también? —gritó en desesperación su madre.

—¡No! Yo no soy un demonio ¡Soy devilman!

—¡Akira, llévalo a otra parte, no podrás pelear aquí!

—No voy a pelear, Ryo —respondió sin mirarlo, tanto Ryo como su madre parecían escondidos detrás de sus alas de murciélago—. Papá, mi corazón sigue siendo humano ¡Le gané al demonio! Entonces ¡Gánale al demonio papá!

Un grito agonizante salió de la boca de Rejiro, estaba tratando de hacer lo que su hijo se decía con todas sus fuerzas. Ya no era solo Akira tratando de animarlo, si no su madre también que no paraba de gritar. Ryo miró atentamente la situación, por un momento de verdad creyó que lo iba a lograr.

Pero el demonio fue más fuerte. En un rápido movimiento, la cola de del demonio cortó su propia cabeza a la mitad. Rejiro estaba muerto.

Ryo ya no podía diferenciar si los gritos eran de Akira, su mamá o los rostros del caparazón, de todas formas, ya estaba cansado de todo esto. El demonio miró a Ryo y la escopeta que tenía entre sus manos, movió su cola rápidamente en un intento de quitarle el arma, pero antes de que la cola pudiera golpearlo, volvió a disparar su escopeta, destruyendo la cara de una niña.

—¡Akira, ya no es tu padre, termina esto!

—Que humano tan horrible, como se atreve a dispararle a una niña —Ryo apretó los dientes y recargó la escopeta.

—¡Y lo haré de nuevo si no cierras la puta boca! —el demonio comenzó a reír, antes de poder disparar de nuevo, Akira corrió hacia la tortuga y le atravesó el corazón de un puñetazo.

—¡Yo soy devilman! No voy a tolerar a los que le quiten la vida a las personas inocentes —el cuerpo cayó al piso, muerto. Akira, mostrando toda su humanidad, cuidadosamente cerró los ojos de uno de los rostros atrapados en el demonio. Ryo sonrió, lo había capturado en video.

El silencio que vino después se sentía casi infernal, Kaori corrió hacia su hijo y lo sostuvo en un apretado abrazo, lloraron juntos sobre el cuerpo de lo que en algún momento fue su padre. Ryo no hizo nada más que ver desde lejos, sintió que una distancia se había formado entre él y Akira.

—Debemos salir de aquí antes de que nos encuentren —mencionó Ryo después de un corto tiempo—. Señora Fudo, ¿Qué dice si la invito a un café? Tenemos muchas cosas que explicar.

Dentro del mismo aeropuerto, Ryo casualmente los llevó a una cafetería. Se sentaron en la mesa más alejada de todas para hablar tranquilamente, en una mesa para cuatro, de forma que los dos quedaron frente a Kaori, quien había dejado de temblar hace poco, Akira por otro lado, no lo había hecho. Pidió un café para él y Kaori, Akira aún prefería el chocolate caliente. Esperaron sus bebidas en silencio que por suerte no tardaron mucho.

Ryo le explicó todo lo mejor que pudo, lamentablemente aún le era difícil entender el corazón humano y creía que tal vez estaba explicando las cosas de forma muy fría, no pudo hacer mucho al respecto, su compañero que siempre se encargaba de hacer ese tipo de trabajos estaba demasiado afectado para hablar. De hecho, Akira seguía temblando un poco, por lo que sin querer manchó el abrigo que Ryo le había prestado cuando su ropa se rompió en la transformación. Eso era algo que Ryo no terminaba de entender, ni siquiera en su vida pasada, cuando Akira había perdido a ambos padres, se había visto tan mal.

Su madre estaba en silencio, prestando mucha atención a todo lo que Ryo estaba explicando, de principio a fin. Cuando terminó, nadie sabía que decir.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pretenden hacer ahora? —habló Kaori después de una larga pausa.

—Lo único que Akira quiere hacer con este poder es proteger a los humanos —contestó Ryo—. No quiere nada más.

—Y, ¿Qué hay de ti, Ryo? —¿Qué es lo que quería Ryo? Estar con Akira, obviamente, pero no podía simplemente contestar eso.

—Pretendo ayudar a Akira hasta el final —Kaori asintió en silencio, una muy pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Oh, Akira, siempre has sido así —Levantó la cabeza por primera vez en toda la conversación al escuchar a su madre dirigirse a él—. Siempre has querido ayudar a los más débiles, igual que tú padre y yo —Kaori hizo otra pausa—. Sé que no puedo detenerte, hijo, al menos sé que estás en buenas manos —Akira miró a Ryo con una expresión indescifrable.

—Sí —fue lo único que dijo durante toda la conversación, en serio, _¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo?_

Ryo llevó a los dos a la casa de los Makimura, no se intercambiaron palabras durante todo el viaje, excepto al final. Kaori le agradeció antes de bajarse del auto, Akira esperó un poco más sentado en el asiento delantero para después volver a mirar a su amigo.

—Ryo... —Akira volvió a hacer lo mismo que el día anterior, lo miró a los ojos, luego a los labios, luego a los ojos nuevamente. Se quedó en silencio—. No es nada, no importa —sin decir nada más, se bajó del auto.

Parecía que después de todo Ryo aún no era capaz de descifrar el corazón humano. Un poco molesto, manejó hasta su casa.


	5. Soledad y aburrimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo pasa un aburrido día pensando en sus problemas y extrañando a Akira

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Japón, una reunión muy importante se llevaba a cabo. Las muertes de demonios habían aumentado significativamente en el último mes y no había sido difícil darse cuenta de un patrón, todas ocurrían dentro del mismo sector.

—Esto no puede ser obra de un humano común —dijo uno de los que estaba ahí—. Son demasiado débiles para hacer algo como esto, debe ser uno de nosotros —había un claro disgusto entre los presentes, quienes no dudaron en protestar, _¿Un demonio matando a su propia raza?_ No era posible—. Además, ¿Hemos tenido noticias de Amon?

—Nadie lo ha visto —dijo alguien. Quien estaba hablando antes frunció el ceño ante la respuesta.

—Quiero todos los ojos puestos en este sector, si llegan a encontrar al culpable no se arriesguen e informen de inmediato —Dirigió la mirada a una mujer de cabellos blancos— Selene, te encargo a Amon —una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro y lamiéndose los labios asintió.

Amon, iba a disfrutar tanto cuando lo encontrase.

* * *

La noticia de unos misteriosos asesinatos dentro del aeropuerto se expandió rápidamente en noticieros y redes sociales. La noticia era la siguiente, varios cuerpos mutilados fueron encontrados dentro de un bus que transportaba a los pasajeros desde el avión hacia el aeropuerto, la razón era desconocida y el caso estaba siendo tratado como el de un asesino serial. Al menos así fue hasta que los sobrevivientes comenzaron a hablar por sus redes, entonces la historia cambió a qué una criatura demoníaca había aparecido de la nada para devorar a las personas. Nadie lo creyó en un principio, pero más y más gente comenzó a hablar sobre lo que habían visto en ese autobús, entonces no les quedó de otra que creer.

El rumor de los demonios ya existía antes de este suceso en particular, era un mito al mismo nivel del de los vampiros o las sirenas, una teoría conspirativa para explicar el alza en desapariciones y asesinatos. El problema era que ahora la gente se lo estaba tomando en serio, el caso de la supuesta "tortuga del diablo" era ahora tendencia mundial, se decía que era imposible que tanta gente, todos del mismo vuelo que llegaba a Japón, estuvieran mintiendo sobre algo tan grave como esto.

Ryo tenía que comenzar a actuar, los humanos no tenían ninguna prueba de que en realidad existían los demonios, pero si llegaba a descuidarse un poco y alguien descubría sobre Akira antes de tiempo, o si los demonios se enteraban sobre la traición de Satanás, todo su plan se iba a ir a la mierda.

Su situación era complicada, por un lado, debía convencer a los humanos de que los devilman no eran un peligro para su sociedad, por el otro, no sabía si eliminar a los demonios era la mejor opción ya que si todos desaparecían, los deseos primitivos de asesinar de los devilman serían más difíciles de satisfacer. Pero ¿Valía la pena mantener viva a una raza solo para usarlos como objetos? No es que sintiera pena, pero no era viable a largo plazo, en algún momento los demonios se extinguirían y los devilman se querían con sus deseos reprimidos de todas formas, ¿Entonces qué? ¿Reconstruir la sociedad y hacerla más amigable con los devilman? Esa era la mejor opción, pero sabía lo suficiente sobre historia universal para saber que humanos no aceptarían tan fácilmente a personas diferentes a ellos.

Gruñó entre dientes, estaba teniendo el mismo dilema que tuvo Dios cuando se enteró de la existencia de los demonios, ¿Era esa la razón porque ahora podía recordar? ¿Para que sintiera lo mismo que Dios? ¿Era todo esto solo para darle una lección? Lo odiaba, de verdad que lo odiaba.

Hace mucho tiempo Dios decidió destruir a los demonios, pero Satanás se opuso y fue expulsado del cielo, esa era la razón por la que estaba aquí.

En retrospectiva, su problema era aún más grande que ese. No podía simplemente aparecer en su forma angelical y decirle a los humanos que hicieran lo que él quería, era Satanás después de todo, su nombre era conocido por toda la humanidad como el rey de las tinieblas y el aparente creador de todo de todo lo malvado y horrible, lo que ni siquiera era verdad, a los humanos solo les encantaba exagerar todo.

Después estaba Zennon, uno de los demonios más fuertes casi al mismo nivel de Amon. De por sí, Zennon nunca había sido leal a él, la única razón por la que no se revelaba era porque sabía que moriría. Él iba a actuar por su propia cuenta de todas formas, ya tenía sus propios seguidores que estarían dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por él. Era esperable un boicot de su parte.

Se inclinó en su sillón con las manos en su sobre su cabeza, todo era demasiado complicado para su gusto.

Para hacer las cosas peor, no había vuelto a ver a Akira desde su último encuentro, ya habían pasado casi dos semanas. Lo extrañaba mucho, nunca se había visto tan abrumado por sus deseos carnales, lo necesitaba cerca.

—¿Pasa algo mi lord? —la voz de Jenny lo salvó de sus pensamientos.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte —Ryo hizo una pequeña pausa— Jenny, dime algo —se volvió a sentar correctamente para mirarla a la cara— ¿Estás conmigo por protección o algo más? —guardó silencio, Ryo le sonrió—. He visto que sales mucho, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, probablemente estamos en la misma situación.

—El mundo de los humanos es... Interesante —inexplicablemente, le había terminado gustando. Las palabras de Jenny lo hicieron pensar, probablemente podría usar esto a su favor.

—¿Sabes sobre más demonios que piensen como tú?

—Solo unos pocos, muchos prefieren esconderlo.

—Jenny, necesito que comiences a buscar a todos esos demonios que disfrutan de la sociedad humana —decidió hacer una pequeña pausa—. Creo que voy a tener que matar a todos los demás —Jenny se demoró en responder, pero al final asintió.

—Entendido —y con eso volvió a quedar solo.

No tenía ganas de trabajar hoy, ya tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza como para hacer ese esfuerzo ahora. Estaba aburrido, se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de Akira que ahora cada vez que no estaba con él se sentía solo, este día era uno de aquellos. Supuso que no le haría daño ir a buscarlo a la escuela, después se inventaría alguna excusa para explicar por qué simplemente no lo llamó.

Subió a su auto y en menos de 15 minutos llegó a la escuela en donde estudiaba Akira. Decidió simplemente entrar y buscarlo por su cuenta, parecía un estudiante de todas formas. El lugar más probable en el que podría estar era el gimnasio, no había olvidado que le gustaba correr. Para su desgracia, Akira no se veía por ninguna parte, pero a quién sí vio fue a Miki.

No le agradaba demasiado, todavía recordaba a Akira refiriéndose a ella como la mujer que amaba después de su muerte. Lamentablemente no le quedaba de otra, si quería encontrar a Akira debía preguntarle a ella, entonces se acercó.

—¡Ryo! —Exclamó sorprendida cuando lo vio— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Has visto a Akira? —fue directo al grano.

—No vino hoy a la escuela, dijo que se sentía mal —Ryo estuvo a punto de irse cuando Miki volvió a hablar—. No lo he visto muy bien últimamente, parece algo deprimido —deprimido, era de esperarse que estuviera así, había perdido a su padre después de todo. Ryo lo entendía, pero no tanto, sabía el dolor de perder a la persona que amaba, un dolor tan insoportable que preferiría olvidarlo por completo, pero no llegaba a entender si el dolor de perder a un padre se sentía parecido. Mientras pensaba en esto, se dio cuenta de que unos ojos estaban sobre él, una mujer pelirroja no dejaba de mirarlo. Una devilman, se había dado cuenta de inmediato, debía ser conocida de Akira si es que también estaba en el mismo equipo. La ignoró, le preguntaría sobre ella más tarde.

—Ya hablaré con él —dijo volviendo a la conversación, después de un simple gracias, volvió a su casa con el mismo vacío con el que llegó.

El día pasó lento, eran cerca de las 12 de la mañana y no tenía sueño suficiente para dormir. Cuando sentía que ya estaba casi al borde de morir de aburrimiento, sintió un grito fuera de su puerta.

—¡Ryo! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —era Akira. Repentinamente sintió una mezcla de emoción y enojo, emoción porque finalmente iba a ver a Akira y enojo porque era muy grosero de su parte llegar a su casa gritando de esa manera. Se apresuró a abrir puerta, Akira estaba parado a medias frente suyo, con la cabeza agachada y cubierto de sangre dorada. Se dio cuenta de algo más, llevaba entre sus brazos el abrigo blanco que le había prestado, estaba sorprendentemente limpio como para estar pegado a su cuerpo.

—¡Akira! ¿Estás herido? —rápida pero cuidadosamente comenzó a revisar su cuerpo, por suerte no le había pasado nada. Lo ayudó a caminar poniendo el brazo de Akira sobre su hombro— Ven, vamos a mi pieza.

Akira se sentó pesadamente sobre su cama, Ryo lo ayudó a sacarse los zapatos para que subiera los pies a la cama, luego se sentó junto a él. Había comenzado a llorar, creía que ya estaba acostumbrado a verlo de esta forma, pero estaba equivocado, le dolía ver a Akira llorar. En un intento de calmarlo, Ryo acercó su mano a la mejilla de Akira para limpiar un poco sus lágrimas y luego subir la mano y acariciar sus cabellos.

—Akira, ¿Qué sucede? —cuando ya se había calmado un poco, Akira contestó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Es solo que tantas cosas han pasado últimamente, no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo tuve que matar a mi padre y ahora tengo que cuidar de mi mamá, pero no sé cómo hacerlo porque ella está tan mal y hemos pasado tan poco tiempo juntos que casi no sé interactuar con ella —se detuvo para tomar aire— y me siento tan culpable, Ryo, no tengo idea de cómo ayudarla —levantó la vista por un corto tiempo, Ryo aún jugaba con los cabellos de Akira mientras lo escuchaba desahogándose—. Además... He estado teniendo tantos sueños... —la última parte la dijo como un pequeño murmuro que Ryo no fue capaz de escuchar.

—¿Sueños?

—Ya sabes, _ese_ tipo de sueño —Ryo lo miró en silencio—. Vamos, no me hagas decirlo —entonces lo entendió.

_Oh._

Las caricias se detuvieron, ahora tenía que pensar. La última vez que esto había pasado, a Ryo no le interesó y le pasó dinero para que fuera con alguna prostituta, ahora el solo pensar en Akira teniendo sexo con alguien más lo hacía sentir esa emoción que no le gustaba admitir que tenía, celos. Pero no podía restringirle ese placer, si Akira se seguía conteniendo iba a terminar hiriendo a alguien de muy mala forma. Por lo menos no se veía tan mal, a lo mejor podía esperar un poco más. De un momento a otro, comenzó a sentir un poco de curiosidad.

—¿Por qué no me los cuentas? —dijo mientras volvía a acariciar su cabeza, Akira se sobresaltó al escuchar estás palabras.

—¡No! ¿Por qué quieres te cuente esas cosas?

—Vamos, somos amigos, no te tiene que dar vergüenza contarme sobre tus sueños húmedos —Akira se recostó sobre la cama, escapando de las caricias de Ryo.

—Ya no estoy tan seguro.

—¿De tus sueños?

—No, Ryo —Akira escondió su cara entre sus manos, Ryo notó que se estaba poniendo rojo—. Es solo qué... Ya sabes... Creo que fue porque cuando dormiste en mi casa quedó con tu olor o algo así... Tu chaqueta también y esa ropa mía que usaste, ¡Pero no es que lo haga a propósito! Yo—

—Akira —lo interrumpió Ryo—. Ve al grano —se descubrió la cara, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y en su cara se veía claramente preocupación, no fue capaz de mirar a Ryo a los ojos para decir lo siguiente.

—Mis sueños siempre son sobre ti.

Se paralizó por un momento, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Akira soñaba con él, y no era cualquier tipo de sueño, era de ese tipo del que se avergonzaban los humanos. Un calor invadió su cuerpo, de sentía feliz, Akira lo deseaba, eso era lo único que había pedido.

Al ver que Ryo se había quedado en silencio, Akira se asustó y volvió a sentarse para quedar frente a él.

—¡Pero no es que lo esté haciendo a propósito! Sé que es asqueroso y lo siento mucho, pero de verdad yo no quería, ¡Es culpa de este cuerpo, lo juro!

—Akira —Ryo lo volvió a interrumpir. Mientras Akira intentaba justificarse, algo hizo click en su cerebro, una sonrisa casi felina se formó en su rostro—. No te has estado cuidando como deberías —acercó su mano hacia la entrepierna de Akira, este saltó al sentir el tacto—. Mira, has estado duro desde que llegaste.

—¡Ryo! —rápidamente tomó la muñeca de su amigo para que dejara de tocarlo— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —intentó liberar su mano, pero el agarre de Akira era demasiado fuerte— Quiero ayudarte.

—¡No puedes hacer eso como si nada!

—¡Akira! —Ryo se estaba comenzando a enfadar, le estaba poniendo demasiadas escusas— ¿Qué vas a hacer si no hago esto? ¿Volver a tu casa para masturbarte pensando en mí cuando me tienes aquí mismo? —lentamente se movió para poder quedar prácticamente sentado sobre las piernas de Akira, este soltó levemente su agarre— ¿De verdad te vas a negar ahora?

—Pero Ryo... Somos amigos — _amigos,_ la misma palabra que había usado antes ahora lo hacía enojar, ya no quería ser solo su amigo, ahora lo veía claramente.

Ryo acercó la mano que tenía libre a la mejilla de Akira, estaba caliente y todavía húmeda por las lágrimas que había derramado antes. Se acercó hasta chocar con su frente, Akira todavía tenía esa mirada de temor en sus ojos. Entonces, Ryo cerró sus ojos y acercó sus labios para sellarlos en un beso.

Akira soltó su muñeca, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.


	6. El primer tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira Fudo decide bailar tango con El Diablo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capítulo es +18  
> Si no les gusta leer este tipo de cosas pueden saltar el capítulo sin problemas,  
> que lo disfruten uwu

Ryo se había aguantado las ganas durante tanto tiempo, se sentía increíble finalmente tenerlo de esta forma, con sus cabellos acariciando su cara y la respiración entrecortada. Comenzó dándole suaves y cortos besos con ternura, hasta que inesperadamente fue Akira quien le dio un fuerte beso que lo obligó a abrir los labios y a través de ahí, sus lenguas se toparon.

Se sintió cálido, pero de una forma completamente diferente a como solía sentirse cuando estaba junto a él, aquel torpe beso le devolvió las mariposas en el estómago que pensó ya no sentiría más, esta vez le encantaban.

Sus manos, que ahora estaban libres, se movieron para tomar la cabeza de Akira en un intento de tenerlo más cerca. Tiró de su pelo suavemente, causando que un silencioso gemido se escapara de los labios de Akira. Se detuvo un momento para apreciar su rostro, estaba igual de sonrojado que antes, con los ojos entreabiertos y una expresión más calmada. Se dio cuenta de que Akira también lo estaba observando con atención.

Se acercaron el uno al otro al mismo tiempo, haciendo que chocaran sus narices, aunque debido a las ansias que tenían de besarse de nuevo no les importó. Aquel beso lento y tímido se había convertido rápidamente en uno apasionado y desesperado.

—Ryo... —susurró suavemente Akira cuando se separaron para respirar—. No sé qué tanto me pueda contener, no quiero hacerte daño.

—Está bien —Ryo bajó las manos para acariciar sus mejillas—. No puedes hacerme daño.

—Aun así —Akira atrajo a Ryo a su cuerpo para poder abrazarlo, posó su cabeza sobre su hombro—. No quiero llegar a _ese_ punto —Ryo sonrió con ternura, estaba dispuesto a esperar más si eso es lo que quería Akira, pero aún tenía su plan en mente, eso no iba a cambiar. Se alejó lo suficiente para quedar mirándolo a los ojos nuevamente y con una sonrisa presionó sus caderas junto a las suya, sacándole un gemido a Akira por sorpresa.

—No te preocupes por eso —Akira también le sonrió para luego volver a besar sus labios. Ryo volvió a alejarse, esta vez para pararse de la cama, Akira lo miró un poco confundido—. Acércate un poco más a la orilla —se sobresaltó un poco, ahora había entendido. Sintió como la timidez lo invadía de nuevo mientras le hacía caso a Ryo.

Le dio un último beso antes de arrodillarse frente a Akira, pudo notar como este tragaba saliva al verlo tan cerca de su entrepierna. Ryo escondió su nerviosismo lo mejor que pudo, nunca había hecho algo parecido y esto lo hacía sentir inferior, aunque probablemente también era la primera vez de Akira, pensar en eso ayudó a calmarlo.

Empezó a acariciar lentamente la erección de Akira por sobre el pantalón, este se estremeció con ese simple tacto, de verdad se estaba aguantando hace tiempo. Sin querer hacerlo esperar más, desabrochó su pantalón para dejar a la vista su ropa interior, tenía un diseño que corazones. Con ternura, Ryo le dio un delicado beso que hizo gemir a Akira, levantó la vista para poder mirarlo a los ojos, pero él rápidamente apartó la mirada, Ryo soltó una pequeña risa que avergonzó aún más al moreno.

Lentamente bajó su ropa interior para dejar al aire esa erección que llevaba sintiendo hace rato, era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba. Dejó descansando su cabeza en uno de los muslos de Akira para estar más cómodo, luego, con su mano derecha, lo tomó firmemente y comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo. Akira no podía mirar debido a que estaba luchando con sus instintos, pero cada vez se hacía más difícil, los movimientos de la suave mano de Ryo le enviaban una sensación electrizante por su espalda, se sentía tan bien, quería más, pero temía que su demonio interior llegara a dominarlo y hacerle daño a Ryo. El rubio se dio cuenta de esto de inmediato.

—Akira —susurró mientras aún movía su mano—. Mírame.

—Ryo yo —se interrumpió a si mismo con un gemido que se escapó por sorpresa, la húmeda lengua de Ryo había comenzado a lamerlo.

—No me importa —esperó con paciencia a que Akira girara la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, para después, con una sonrisa, comenzar a lamer lentamente la punta.

Akira comenzó a jadear despacio mientras veía como Ryo lo lamía y besaba con cariño, en el momento que se lo metió a la boca se dio cuenta que no aguantaría mucho.

Ryo sabía que, debido a su naturaleza angelical, tenía talento para casi todo, lo que no sabía era que eso también se traducía a este tipo de cosas. Por primera vez en su vida dio gracias al cielo.

Intentó lo mejor que pudo metérselo todo a la boca, pero era imposible, aunque no se preocupó mucho ya que todavía tenía su mano para ayudarlo. Los dulces gemidos de Akira ahora inundaban la habitación, había comenzado a desesperarse porque Ryo iba demasiado lento, en un intento de obtener más placer, movió sus caderas despacio, sabía que se iba a enojar, pero a este punto ya no le importaba nada, tenía muchas ganas de correrse en la linda cara de Ryo.

Captando el mensaje, Ryo soltó a Akira para dejar que se moviera como él quería, para su desgracia, ya no era completamente Akira. El moreno agarró delicada pero fuertemente la cabeza de Ryo, este se sorprendió por su repentino cambio de actitud, finalmente se dejó llevar. Sin darle una oportunidad de protestar, Akira comenzó a follarse su cara, rápida y sensualmente.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, había perdido el control sobre la situación y al contrario de lo que se había imaginado, ser tratado de esta forma le gustaba tanto como lo anterior. Podía sentir todo el miembro de Akira recorriendo su boca, le dio un escalofrío, ya casi no podía mover la lengua. Debido a la fuerza de Akira, pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon sus ojos, no estaba triste ni nada, de hecho, estaba disfrutando tanto que sintió como su propia erección comenzaba formarse. Decidió concentrarse en sus gemidos, ya no eran tan dulces y tímidos como antes, ahora todos los sonidos que salían de su boca eran profundos y casi guturales. Ryo comenzó a desesperarse, escuchar y sentir a Akira de esta forma le gustaba tanto que comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo con el que no estaba familiarizado, aun así se aguantó las ganas de tocarse, Akira era más importante ahora.

Los gemidos comenzaron a hacerse más agudos y las estocadas más fuertes y profundas, Ryo hizo su mejor esfuerzo para aguantar las arcadas. Fue entonces cuando con un último empuje que hizo que la nariz de Ryo chocara contra su abdomen, Akira se corrió.

Ryo se alejó rápidamente al sentir como su boca se llenaba, pero era demasiado y lo que no alcanzó a entrar en su boca se derramó por toda su cara. Akira estaba intentando recuperar un poco el aliento cuando volvió en sí, entonces entró en pánico.

—¡Ryo! ¡Lo siento mucho de verdad! —miró a su alrededor hasta encontrar una caja de pañuelos que estaba sobre la mesita al lado de la cama, rápidamente la tomó y sacó unos cuantos pañuelos que puso frente la boca de Ryo— No tienes que tragártelo —Ryo lo miró con las mejillas llenas y unas pocas lágrimas aun cayendo de sus ojos, el sabor a cloro saturaba sus papilas gustativas, no lo pensó mucho y escupió el líquido en la servilleta que sostenía Akira, este sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al ver su propio semen salir de la boca del rubio. Dejó la servilleta de lado y con cuidado lo ayudó a levantarse del piso— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duelen las rodillas? —Ryo negó con la cabeza, ahora intentando controlar su respiración— Ven, déjame limpiarte la cara —entonces, con el mayor cuidado del mundo, lo sentó sobre él y con otro pañuelo comenzó a limpiarle la cara.

Al sentir como Akira lo trataba con tanto cuidado, todavía disculpándose por lo que había hecho, Ryo pareció descubrir otra emoción, su corazón se sentía calentito y no podía dejar de sonreír, se sentía amado.

Cuando Akira terminó, Ryo lo abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo un poco, aunque no dudó en abrazarlo de vuelta.

—¿Habías hecho esto antes? —preguntó Akira mientras lo tenía entre sus brazos.

—No —respondió el rubio alejándose un poco para mirarlo a la cara— ¿Por qué? ¿Te gustó? —preguntó con una sonrisa orgullosa, Akira rió.

—¿Tú qué crees? —ambos rieron para luego mirarse a los ojos y volver a juntar sus labios en un beso, esta vez uno dulce, lento y lleno de amor. Aunque no duró mucho, ya que Ryo sintió la erección de Akira formándose de nuevo. Rió entre besos.

—¿Tan rápido? —preguntó juguetonamente, Akira lo tomó de la cintura, ya sin nada de vergüenza.

—No te puedes quejar, sentí lo duro que estabas mientras te limpiaba la cara —movió sus caderas para presionarlas contra las de Ryo, tuvo que tragarse el gemido que le produjo la fricción, Akira sonrió dejando ver sus pequeños colmillos que comenzaron a aparecer— ¿Ves? Todavía sigue ahí —se movió de la misma forma que antes, determinado a sacarle un gemido a Ryo, quién se negaba rotundamente.

Akira creó un suave vaivén con sus caderas, haciendo que Ryo comenzara a respirar más fuerte, pero no era suficiente, quería escucharlo gemir. Se acercó a su cuello y le respiró despacio para luego besarlo repetidas veces. Ryo no se dio cuenta cuando Akira había dejado de moverse y era solo él quien seguía rozando sus bultos, los besos de Akira casi lo hacían retorcerse de placer, se sentía tan bien, nunca antes había pensado en hacer algo así con otra persona. Aun así, esto se trataba de Akira, él venía después. Usando un poco de fuerza, lo alejó de su cuerpo.

—Akira, aquí lo importante eres tú —pudo decir entre jadeos.

—Te quiero a ti Ryo.

—¿No habías dicho que no querías llegar tan lejos?

—Hay algo más que podemos hacer —besándolo nuevamente, tomó a Ryo firmemente para levantarse de la cama.

—¡Oye! —Akira lo levantó con tanta facilidad que se sorprendió, el más alto se dio la vuelta y con delicadeza acostó a Ryo sobre su cama, quedando sobre él. Jamás pensó que se sentiría tan intimidado de Akira, lo estaba mirando de arriba a abajo con una expresión que ya no sabía cómo describir, mientras él no podía hacer nada.

—Ryo, estás muy rojo —señaló burlonamente, el rubio no tardó en enfadarse, por mucho que quería a Akira, no podía dejar su orgullosa personalidad de lado.

—Sal de encima.

—No.

—Akira.

—¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? —¿Había escuchado bien? ¿De verdad lo estaba retando? _Oh, Akira,_ ya deberías saber que Ryo se tomaba los retos muy en serio. Con fuerza, Ryo empujó al moreno de los hombros y en un rápido movimiento fue capaz de cambiar sus posiciones, ahora él estaba arriba, así le gustaba más. Akira quedó en silencio, asombrado por la acción de Ryo, quien inmediatamente después se sentó sobre él, proclamando su victoria. Aunque al moreno no le molestó en absoluto, de esta forma podría ver todo el cuerpo de Ryo.

Fue él mismo quien comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, tenía el presentimiento de que si esperaba a que Akira lo hiciera la iba a hacer pedazos, aunque no estuviera transformado completamente, sabía que Akira no estaba en completo control de sí mismo. Al sacarse la camisa, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, en el momento que vio el pecho desnudo de Ryo se lanzó para llenarlo de besos y pequeñas mordidas que lo hicieron temblar, no le quedó de otra que acariciar el cabello de Akira y dejarlo continuar.

El vaivén había regresado, esta vez con más fuerza, al mismo tiempo Ryo pudo sentir las uñas de Akira agarrando firmemente de su cintura, a este paso ya no se podría aguantar los gemidos, lo último que necesitó para finalmente dejar salir su voz fueron los cálidos labios de Akira volviendo a atacar su cuello, había descubierto su punto débil. Pudo sentir como Akira se reía complacido al escuchar ese pequeño gemido que se había escapado de su boca. Sus manos se dirigieron a desabrochar el pantalón blanco que aún llevaba puesto.

—Has eso de nuevo —sin piedad alguna, bajó rápidamente la ropa interior de Ryo y sin darle un respiro agarró firmemente su miembro para empezar a masturbarlo—. Quiero escucharte de nuevo.

Al principio se lo aguantó, solamente para no darle la satisfacción de escucharlo, pero después ya no le importó, ya se había dejado ver de esta forma, lo mejor que podía hacer era mandar a la mierda su orgullo y dejarse llevar de una vez por todas.

Los gemidos de Ryo eran mucho más dulces de lo que se había imaginado, de alguna forma, sintió un tono de inocencia en su voz. Supuso que era virgen, no como él, pensó que de eso se trataba, pero de la nada una palabra se le vino a la mente. Pureza. Eso era lo que escuchaba en los gemidos de Ryo. De alguna forma le hizo sentido.

Akira había parado de besarlo, parecía estar totalmente concentrado en la cara de Ryo, este por otra parte, había dejado de pensar. Estaba perdido en las sensaciones, nunca antes se había sentido tan abrumado de placer, todo su cuerpo estaba caliente y ya no podía controlar los sonidos que salían de su boca. La mano de Akira era tan fuerte y grande que cada vez que subía y bajaba por su cabeza, sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, quería más, mucho más. En un corto momento de lucidez, empujó a Akira sobre la cama nuevamente, está vez tuvo que usar más fuerza. No quería irse todavía, quería hacerlo con él.

Akira torpemente se sacó su camiseta, pero quedó a medio camino cuando una sensación nueva lo hizo estremecerse, ya no era la mano de Ryo lo que sentía junto a su pene, si no su propio miembro que lentamente se rozaba contra el suyo.

Sus manos habían quedado enredadas entre su camiseta, lo que lo impidió cumplir sus ganas de volver a besarlo. Para su suerte, Ryo se acercó a él y sin dejar de mover sus caderas comenzó a darle cortos besos entrecortados debido a los gemidos de ambos. Logró liberar sus manos y de inmediato se acercó para agarrar ambos miembros y generar más fricción, un fuerte gemido salió de la boca de Ryo al sentir el fuerte agarre de Akira, quien, aprovechando el momento, introdujo su lengua dentro su boca para comenzar un baile sensual entre ambas, se sentía casi como un tango. Al separarse, un hilo de saliva se había formado entre ambas lenguas.

Ryo había llegado al punto en que lo único que podía gemir era el nombre de Akira, había comenzado a sentir como algo se formaba dentro de él, algo que necesitaba dejar salir desesperadamente. Entonces, con un último fuerte y agudo gemido, se corrió casi al mismo tiempo que Akira, quien dejó salir un gruñido al mientras mordía el pálido hombro de Ryo.

Habían hecho un desastre.

Ryo prácticamente cayó sobre el pecho de Akira, no lo iba a admitir, pero era su primer orgasmo, jamás pensó que algo que consideraba tan vulgar se sintiera tan bien, definitivamente tenía que hacerlo de nuevo. Por otro lado, Akira, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo semidesnudo de Ryo, intentaba recuperar lentamente el control sobre su cuerpo. Nunca se había dado cuenta antes, pero el cuerpo de Ryo era tan liviano y suave que daba la impresión de ser tan delicado como una pluma.

Por un minuto entero, ninguno dijo nada, no había nada más que decir.

—Ryo —susurró Akira cuando ya pudo respirar correctamente—. Tenemos que limpiar, ya sabes lo difícil que es cuando se seca —asintió con los ojos cerrados, no lo sabía.

Akira lo acostó despacio, miró con ternura como aún respiraba pesadamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se limpiaron el uno al otro, era tanto que gastaron todos pañuelos que quedaban en la caja, a Ryo no le importó. Al terminar, se acostaron uno al lado del otro mientras miraban el techo.

—Lamento lo de tu abrigo —Akira fue el primero en hablar—. No pude sacar esa mancha de chocolate.

—Está bien, tengo más —le sonrió— ¿Cómo es que lo trajiste? ¿Te lo llevaste para matar demonios?

—No es eso —Akira tomó la mano de Ryo con cariño—. Iba a dormir en mi casa, pero al momento de sentir tu olor en esa chaqueta, no me aguanté las ganas de venir —Ryo rió suavemente mientras entrelazaban los dedos.

—Entonces sí me estabas oliendo esa vez que mirábamos las fotos.

—No es mi culpa, ¿Sí? —se avergonzó un poco— Es que hueles muy bien —Ryo sonrió. Se quedaron en silencio por un corto tiempo—. Sabes, esa vez que estábamos viendo las estrellas en el techo, creo que había algo raro sobre tus ojos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No me vas a creer, pero... —volteó su cabeza para ver la cara de Ryo— Tus pupilas, ya no eran negras, estoy seguro de que pude ver el cielo reflejado en ellas —el rubio le sonrió con ternura.

—Que cursi eres, te lo debes haber imaginado —con su otra mano, Ryo movió los cabellos de su cara para luego acariciarle la mejilla. Akira sonrió.

—Tal vez, pero estoy seguro de lo que vi —de la misma forma, Akira lo atrajo a su cuerpo para quedar acurrucados, en esta posición Ryo podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos de Akira, serenos y tranquilos. Se quería quedar así para siempre, acurrucado contra el pecho de su amado, mientras él le daba cálidos besos en los hombros. Parece que el amor no era tan malo después de todo— Ryo — volvió a susurrar mientras subía por su cuello dejándole besos, hasta llegar a su oreja, entonces, muy bajito, susurró nuevamente—. Quiero hacerlo de nuevo —terminó su oración mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Ryo rió despacito, no se iba a negar.

Cerrando los ojos, le dio un suave beso en los labios, luego otro, y luego otro, y luego otro.

Parece que hoy iba a ser una larga noche. 


	7. Un día común

El cálido sol de la mañana entraba a la habitación a través de las cortinas mal cerradas, la noche anterior terminaron tan cansados que no se dieron la molestia de cerrarlas bien. Quizás si Akira hubiera sabido que esos rayos de luz lo despertarían de tan plácido sueño, lo habría hecho.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Akira podía dormir sin tener alguna pesadilla o sueño extraño, se sentía bien por fin descansar.

Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de quién estaba durmiendo a su lado, entonces, al recordar la noche anterior, se sonrojó. Ryo estaba justo a su lado, con el cabello despeinado y una expresión tan tranquila que parecía un angelito.

Sus sentimientos hacia Ryo eran complicados. Siempre lo ha querido como su mejor amigo, pasaron tantos momentos de la infancia juntos que nunca dudó sobre ello, incluso cuando volvió a verlo después de tantos años, su corazón se había llenado de alegría, pero era solo eso, estaba feliz de volver a ver su mejor amigo. Al menos así se sentía hasta el incidente del fotógrafo Nagasaki. Lo había apuntado con un arma con la intención de matarlo, pero no lo hizo solo porque él se lo pidió, sabía por experiencia propia que eso era algo muy importante cuando se trataba de Ryo. Luego se dio cuenta, Ryo actuaba de esta forma solo con él, lo hizo sentir especial y esto fue lo que lo confundió. Comenzó a pasar más tiempo con él, salían casi todas las noches para luego dormir en su casa o en la de Ryo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejó de sentirse solo.

Supo que algo había cambiado cuando comenzó a sentirse nervioso cerca de él, nunca antes le había pasado con alguien de esta manera, quizás en algún momento con Miki, pero no era lo mismo. Quería pasar más tiempo con Ryo, aunque solo estuviera sentado en su sofá haciendo nada mientras él trabajaba, le gustaba estar a su lado, disfrutaba de su presencia.

Entonces comenzaron sus sueños, ahí le quedó claro. Ryo le había comenzado a gustar.

No le quiso contar porque no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar, ¿Cómo se supone que le explicaría que últimamente todos sus sueños eran sobre él? Y ni hablar de mencionarle esa vez que pasó casi una hora entera limpiado el techo de su habitación. En su frustración, comenzó a asesinar demonios sin su permiso, eso era lo que lo había llevado a este punto.

Y ahora estaba aquí, semidesnudo y con Ryo durmiendo entre sus brazos, era casi como un sueño, un muy buen sueño.

Con delicadeza, llevó su mano a los rubios cabellos de Ryo y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza lentamente, aún dormido, Ryo pareció sonreír. Akira sintió que su corazoncito iba a explotar, _¿Quién iba a pensar que un psicópata como su amigo fuera tan tierno?_

Al sentir sus caricias, poco a poco fue despertando.

—Buenos días —dijo con su voz rasposa de mañana, Ryo no pudo evitar sonreír. Mientras se estiraba, Ryo amarró sus brazos alrededor de Akira, descubrió que le gustaba mucho escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Qué hora es?

—No lo sé, acabo de despertar.

—¿Tú no deberías estar en la escuela? Es jueves —Akira soltó un suspiro algo molesto.

—Estoy cansado de la escuela, prefiero estar aquí.

—Pensé que tenías que practicar para esa carrera tuya.

—¿Cómo sabes sobre la carrera? Aún no te había dicho —Ryo lo miró a los ojos.

—Yo lo sé todo —Akira le sonrió.

—Claro que sí, señor omnipotente —ambos sonrieron, se sentía bien finalmente estar así. Akira se acercó para chocar sus frentes aun mirándolo a los ojos, había algo sobre los ojos azules de Ryo que lo atraían, algo que solo podía describir como misterioso y aterrador, por alguna razón le gustaba. Se acercó nuevamente en un intento de darle un beso, pero antes de poder juntar sus labios, Ryo puso la mano sobre su boca.

—Lávate los dientes primero —Akira frunció el ceño, fingiendo estar enojado, entonces recordó algo. Estrujó a Ryo contra su cuerpo para evitar que se moviera, luego, movió su cabeza para morder su hombro.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué estás—su oración fue interrumpida por un gemido que no supo si era de dolor o placer, los colmillos de Akira habían perforado su piel— ¡Te estás transformando a propósito! ¡No puedes hacer eso! —Akira lamió la poca sangre que salió para inmediatamente después llenar el área con pequeños besos, Ryo tuvo que morderse el labio para no dejar salir otro sonido.

—¿Por qué no? Anoche dijiste que te gustaba —Ryo no aguantó la humillación y con fuerza lo separó de su cuerpo, llevó sus manos a su cara y le apretó los cachetes.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso nunca más te dejo a entrar a mi casa —Akira rió con dificultad, Ryo lo está a apretando con fuerza.

Les tomó un rato salir de la cama, pero cuando lo hicieron, Akira fue el primero en ducharse. Ryo lo observó mientras caminaba hacia el baño, su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas y chupetones, pero no tantos como los que tenía en su propio cuerpo. No habían tenido sexo, sin embargo, estuvieron muy cerca. Ryo agradeció haber hecho su promesa, Akira estuvo casi a punto de convertirse completamente en varias ocasiones y se le hizo muy difícil de controlar, incluso tuvo que usar un poco de su verdadera fuerza y, para calmarlo, accedió a hacer cosas que esperaba ya hubiera olvidado, si no, probablemente no sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

Akira salió de la ducha mientras hablaba por teléfono, se desconcentró de la conversación al ver a Ryo tirado en la cama, no recordaba haberlo mordido tanto, se sentía un poco culpable. Ryo por otra parte intentó esconderse bajo las sábanas, aún no estaba acostumbrado a la intensa mirada de Akira.

Cuando colgó, le volvió a hablar.

—Es mi mamá, le dije que estaba en la escuela —dijo mientras buscaba su ropa por el piso. Ryo sonrió.

—¿Entonces vas a pasar el día conmigo? —Akira pareció sonrojarse un poco. Se rascó detrás de la cabeza en su nerviosismo.

—Si es que no tienes nada que hacer... Pensé que quizás podríamos ir a comer algo —Ryo se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta del baño.

—Claro, puedo dejar el trabajo para mañana —entonces se encerró en el baño. Trató de mirarse lo menos posible en el espejo, por suerte sería capaz de tapar la mayoría de esas marcas con su ropa.

Salieron a almorzar juntos, se habían despertado a las 12 y decidieron que ya era muy tarde para desayunar.

A pesar de ser un día de semana, el centro de la ciudad se veía muy concurrido, el sol de verano brillaba intensamente sobre sus cabezas.

La ciudad era asquerosa, o al menos eso pensaba Ryo. Si ponía atención podía ver las cansadas caras de la gente, toda la suciedad a su alrededor, el tráfico de drogas en las esquinas más oscuras, si lo detestaba antes de recuperar la memoria, ahora era aún peor. A pesar de ello, le hacia un poco de gracia el gran trabajo que había decidido hacer para salvarlos de su propia extinción, quizás debería hacer un mayor esfuerzo para acostumbrarse a su hogar.

—Oye Ryo —le habló luego de estacionar la motocicleta— Sé que no te importa, pero ¿Prefieres _Subway_ o _McDonald's_? Yo invito así que no te quejes.

—Lo que tú prefieras, supongo.

—Ryo.

—Está bien, está bien —miró a su alrededor para ver qué estaba más cerca—. Entonces _Subway_ —Akira le sonrió.

Mientras caminaban, Ryo se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Akira había cambiado, ya no se veía tan feliz como antes. ¿Estaría enfadado por algo? Poco probable, lo más posible era que se había comenzado a preocupar de su madre nuevamente.

Akira ordenó su pedido, a Ryo no le importaba lo que comiera así que solo buscó una mesa para sentarse y lo esperó, no sé demoró mucho en llegar con un sándwich para Ryo y tres para él, no pudo evitar una pequeña risa cuando lo vio, su apetito seguía igual que siempre.

Mientras comían, Ryo fue el primero en hablar, tenía que informarle sobre lo que debía hacer ahora.

—Akira —este lo miró con la boca llena de comida—, necesito que comiences a buscar más devilman cómo tú —Akira tragó su comida antes de responder.

—¿Para qué? ¿Crees que necesitemos ayuda?

—Para después, sí —lo miró un poco confundido—. Tengo sospechas de que la sociedad de los demonios es más avanzada de lo que creemos y si es así, ya se deben haber dado cuenta de que muchos de ellos han sido asesinados.

—¿Crees que ataquen de vuelta? —Ryo asintió, él se quedó en silencio. Decidió cambiar un poco el tema.

—¿Sigues preocupado por tu mamá? —asintió mientras volvía a comer— ¿Por cuánto tiempo más se va a quedar en Japón?

—No lo sé, aún no tiene planes de irse —cruzó sus brazos y se recostó en su asiento—. Sé que no le ha contado nada a nadie, si es que eso te preocupa.

—No estoy preocupado por eso —Ryo se sintió un poco ofendido por sus palabras—. No te ves bien, Akira, no me gusta verte así —Akira se quedó en silencio, apartó la mirada un momento. Después de un rato volvió a hablar.

—Ryo... —volvió a mirarlo a los ojos— ¿Qué somos nosotros ahora?

Esta vez Ryo guardó silencio, no lo había pensado mucho, ponerle un nombre a lo que tenían no le importaba demasiado, estaría feliz con ser llamado su amigo si es que podía besarlo de vez en cuando, pero obviamente para alguien tan emocional como Akira esto era algo realmente importante, probablemente por eso lo invitó a comer.

—Lo que tú quieras que seamos —obviamente eso no era lo que Akira quería escuchar.

—No, Ryo —se limpió el sudor de sus manos en su pantalón—, me refiero a... ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

 _Ah_ , pensó Ryo, _se refiere a eso._

Lo miró detenidamente, su cabello oscuro casi negro, su piel morena y sus ojos color miel, observó su expresión nerviosa, la pequeña mancha de ketchup que tenía en la boca y, más abajo, apenas escondida entre sus ropas, un chupón en el cuello que le había dejado la noche anterior. La respuesta era obvia, lo amaba, amaba a Akira con una pasión tan fuerte que decidió cambiar el destino del mundo entero solo para estar con él, nunca antes había estado tan seguro de su respuesta.

Pensó bien en sus siguientes palabras, no podía decirle exactamente lo que estaba en su cabeza. 

—Pensé que ya era obvio —dirigió su mirada a los ojos de Akira nuevamente, no pudo evitar sonreír—, me gustas Akira, me gustas mucho —Akira pareció sorprendido por su respuesta, entonces, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y mientras sonreía, todo su cuerpo pareció relajarse.

—Yo también Ryo —de la nada, se había puesto un poco tímido—, yo me siento igual.

Ambos sonrieron y eso fue todo, el resto ya vendría después.

Cuando terminaron, caminaron lado a lado mientras sus manos se rozaban, antes Akira lo había hecho con tanta facilidad, pero por alguna razón ahora estaba aún más nervioso de tomarle la mano. Antes de poder hacerlo, un grito a lo lejos lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ryo no lo había escuchado ni estaba muy interesado, Akira lo tuvo que tirar del brazo para convencerlo de ir.

Aquél grito los llevó a un callejón oscuro, alejado de la mayoría de personas que paseaban por ahí, en él, tres hombres forcejeaban contra una mujer que desesperadamente intentaba escapar.

—¡Hey! —Akira gritó para llamar la atención de los hombres, funcionó, al distraerse la chica pudo escapar fácilmente, corrió de vuelta a la calle sin decir nada. Los tres parecieron enfadados.

—¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? —gritó uno de ellos— ¡Arruinaste nuestro almuerzo! —Ryo metió su mano dentro de su abrigo, preparado para sacar un arma si era necesario. Estos hombres eran demonios, era casi como si pudiera olerlos.

—Akira —le avisó—, son demonios —antes de que pudiera contestar agregó—. No te transformes ahora, es muy riesgoso.

—Será rápido —ignorándolo, se sacó la camisa y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, Ryo solo hizo un chasquido entre dientes mientras retrocedía, no quería manchar su ropa.

Akira no mintió, en menos de 5 minutos logró pelear y derrotar a los demonios que intentaron comerse a la chica. Su sangre y entrañas quedaron desparramadas por todas partes, para suerte de ambos, los restos siempre parecían evaporarse con el tiempo.

Regresó a su forma humana cubierto de sangre y con una sonrisa, Ryo suspiró, se había vuelto una costumbre traer pañuelos y toallitas húmedas para estas situaciones, se las tiró en la cara.

—¡Oye!

—Eres un idiota —se acercó para pasarle su ropa— ¿En serio? ¿En plena luz del día? —se rió nerviosamente, quizás tenía razón.

Y la tenía, realmente la tenía.

Arriba de ellos, escondidos entre los edificios, una pareja los veía con atención. Una mujer de cabello plateado y ojos azules junto a un hombre de traje.

—Amon —susurró para sí misma—, finalmente te he encontrado.


	8. Sirene

Después de limpiarse rápidamente con las toallitas húmedas, se puso de nuevo la camisa que le había pasado a Ryo, se había acostumbrado a sacársela antes de transformarse para que no se destruyera, aunque no le importaba la verdad, Ryo solía prestarle su abrigo para que no tuviera frío.

Ryo, su amigo que ahora era algo más, estaba feliz, Ryo lo hacía feliz.

Quería pasar más tiempo con él, pero sabía que no podía separarse de su mamá por tanto tiempo, aún no procesaba bien todo lo que había pasado y se había comenzado a volver sobreprotectora. No iba a mentir, le molestaba un poco tenerla tan encima, a veces su mamá se sentía como una extraña y aún no se acostumbraba a su presencia. Durante muchos años, pensó que la reunión con sus padres sería capaz de llenar esa soledad que solía sentir a menudo, al parecer estaba equivocado. Aun así, no quería dejar a su mamá sola por mucho tiempo más, se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Con esto en mente, le dijo a Ryo que lo pasaría a dejar a su departamento y luego él se iría a casa, el rubio asintió sin más.

Camino a casa, mientras manejaba, sentía el viento en su cara y el cuerpo de Ryo sobre su espalda, estaba más cerca de lo normal, su rostro descansaba sobre su camisa negra. Akira sonrió, Ryo mostraba afecto físico de formas tan pequeñas y discretas, le daba mucha ternura cuando se comportaba de esta forma.

Llegó al apartamento de Ryo y paró la motocicleta frente la puerta.

—Bueno, aquí estamos —Ryo bajó del vehículo y se paró delante de Akira, su mirada lo puso nervioso, no sabía cómo despedirse de él—. Eh... —alejó su mirada un segundo, no estaba seguro de qué decir. Para su suerte, antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, sintió los dedos de Ryo sosteniendo su barbilla, cuando volvió a dirigirle la mirada, los suaves labios de Ryo se habían pasado sobre los suyos para darle un delicado beso, ni siquiera pudo cerrar sus ojos debido a la sorpresa.

—Voy a comprarte un cepillo de dientes para que lo uses en mi casa —una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro, Akira pareció calmarse al sentir el beso que le habían dado—, nos vemos luego —antes de que Ryo se diera la vuelta para irse, Akira sintió la abrumante necesidad de besarlo de nuevo, entonces, actuando solo por instinto, agarró a Ryo del cuello de la camisa y bruscamente lo acercó para darle otro beso, luego otro y luego otro. Cuando soltó su camisa, se dio cuenta de que Ryo tenía sus manos sobre su pecho, subiendo despacio para rodear su cuello mientras dejaba salir una risita—. Akira, no tienes que ser tan brusco —él rió también.

—Lo siento —dijo mientras abrazaba su cuerpo para acercarlo un poco más. Entonces, lo besó de nuevo, esta vez lentamente, disfrutando del sabor de los labios de Ryo. Al separarse nuevamente, el rubio le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Te hablo más tarde —fue lo último que le dijo antes de darse media vuelta y entrar a su departamento.

Akira no hizo nada por unos segundos, se sentía tan tranquilo y feliz, ya no sentía aquellas molestas mariposas en el estómago, ahora se sentía como si todo su cuerpo estuviera flotando. No fue capaz de sacarse la sonrisa del rostro por el resto del día.

El camino a casa se le pasó volando.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que los padres de Miki no estaban en casa, solo ella, Taro y su mamá. Entró sin hacer mucho ruido, lo primero que vio fue a su mamá viendo la televisión, le sonrió al verlo llegar.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bien —Akira contestó mientras se sentaba a su lado, su madre lo miró con atención.

—¿A dónde fuiste? Porque no creo que hayas ido a la escuela en motocicleta —Akira dio un pequeño saltó de sorpresa, claro, se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

—Yo... Eh... —Kaori se rió al ver a su hijo tan nervioso, no era un buen mentiroso.

—Akira, no me molesta que salgas sin permiso, sé muy bien que te puedes cuidar solo —le tomó la mano a su hijo cariñosamente—, pero no tienes que mentirme, ¿Sí? —Akira asintió, su madre tenía razón.

—Pasé el día con Ryo.

—¿Ayer dormiste en su casa? —tuvo que alejar la mirada un segundo para no esconder el sonrojo que sintió en sus mejillas, Kaori le sonrió.

—Sí —le respondió rápidamente, volvió a mirar a su mamá, tenía una expresión que no supo descifrar, pero lo estaba poniendo aún más nervioso, su rubor se hizo más visible. Se levantó del sofá para evadir la mirada de su madre— ¡Voy a ducharme! —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para luego subir las escaleras apresuradamente.

Estuvo a punto de entrar al baño cuando pasó frente la habitación de Miki, fue entonces cuando un olor le llamó la atención. Extrañado, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando el origen de aquel olor. Lo encontró en el piso, una pequeña bolsita de plástico con algo verde que reconocía muy bien, Akira supo lo que era de inmediato. Lo tomó del piso y tocó la puerta de la habitación, Miki solo se demoró unos segundos en abrir.

—Akira, ¿Qué pasa? —antes de decir algo entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él— ¿Akira? —la expresión confundida de Miki cambió completamente al ver lo que Akira le había puesto frente su cara— ¡Eso es...! ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—En el piso, deberías tener más cuidado al esconder estas cosas, tienes suerte de que lo encontrara yo y no alguien más —Miki pareció entrar en pánico.

—¡Eso no es mío! ¡Yo nunca haría esas cosas! —una sonrisa traviesa se formó en los labios de Akira.

—¿Segura? ¿Entonces que hacía está bolsita de marihuana fuera de tu puerta? —Miki se la arrancó de las manos, ahora parecía estar enojada.

—Es de ese chico Wamu y sus amigos, me la pasaron porque la policía estaba cerca y dijeron que a mí no me iban a revisar —se acercó al basurero que estaba al lado de su cama con la intención de botarlo la basura.

—¡Espera! —Akira la detuvo— ¿No te da curiosidad? —Miki pareció enfadarse más al escuchar su propuesta.

—¡Akira! ¿Estás loco? ¡No podemos hacer eso!

—¿Por qué no? —Miki lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada, la sonrisa volvió aparecer en el rostro de Akira— Vamos, no pretendas que nunca lo has pensado —Se quedó en silencio, después de corto tiempo se cruzó de brazos y volvió a hablar.

—¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer con esto?

—Piénsalo primero —se dio media vuelta para salir al pasillo—, si te convences, conozco a alguien que sabe cómo hacerlo. —con una sonrisa, camino hacia su propia habitación, venían cosas interesantes.

El resto del día no pasó nada que valiera la pena contar, fue aburrido y lento, ni siquiera estudiando fue capaz de distraerse un poco de su aburrimiento. Llegó a tal punto que decidió salir a caminar para ver si algo le pasaba.

Salió al atardecer, caminó en silencio buscando algún lugar donde ir. Antes de que se diera cuenta, había llegado al río, se cuestionó si valía la pena caminar al muelle, pero decidió acostarse en el pasto a mirar el cielo. Hoy había luna llena, estaba un poco nublado, pero aun así se podía ver con claridad.

Al ver la pálida luna, no pudo evitar pensar en Ryo, por más cursi que sonara, el brillo de la luna le recordaba a su piel, la misma piel que tanto había besado la noche anterior. Sonrió para sí mismo, pensar en Ryo siempre lo hacía sentir tan bien.

Cerró los ojos para descansar y casi de inmediato una imagen pasó por su mente, tan rápido como el flash de una cámara. Era la misma imagen de siempre, la que solía recordar de repente sin ninguna explicación aparente. No sabía cómo describirlo exactamente, era una persona, completamente desnuda de piel blanca como el papel y cabellos rubios que caían sobre sus hombros, siempre la veía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos tapando su pecho. Pero por sobre todo, lo más llamativo de aquella imagen, eran las muchas alas que salían de su cuerpo, no sabía cuántas eran, pero podía ver claramente que un par de ellas salían a cada lado de su cabeza. No sabía quién era a quien veía, pero por alguna razón siempre le daban ganas de llorar al ver ese rostro angelical.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, se encontró con una cara desconocida que lo estaba observando, se asustó por la repentina aparición.

—¿La puedo ayudar en algo? —logró hablar escondiendo su sorpresa. Al frente suyo se encontraba una mujer hermosa de cabellos plateados y ojos color azul profundo, era mucho mayor que él, pero no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo. La mujer no dijo nada, solo se acercó muy despacio a su cuerpo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Akira —respondió mientras intentaba alejarse discretamente de ella.

—Ya veo, te gusta ese nombre ¿No? —para este punto la mujer ya estaba sobre Akira, se sentó pesadamente sobre su entrepierna mientras una siniestra sonrisa se formaba en su rostro— Quiero escuchar tu verdadero nombre —incapaz de moverse o hacer algo, Akira intento empujarla de los hombros, pero ella fue más rápida y con una fuerza inesperada sujetó ambas manos por sobre su cabeza, sus pechos estaban prácticamente sobre la cara de Akira ahora. Cuando Akira intentó moverse nuevamente, su poca paciencia se agotó— ¡Amon! ¡Soy yo, Sirene! —le bastó solo con escuchar ese nombre para saber que ya no debía contenerse. Dejó de intentar escapar y relajó los músculos.

—Ah, así que de eso se trata todo esto —al escuchar esa respuesta Sirene soltó un poco de su agarre, por lo que Akira aprovechó para darle un golpe en la cara, usando casi el doble de fuerza que ella. Logró sacársela de encima, pero para su mala suerte Sirene volvió a ser más rápida y en menos de un parpadeo quedó inmovilizado por unas garras que apretaban y arañaban todo su cuerpo, Sirene se había transformado.

Sus manos y pies habían sido remplazados por enormes garras de águila y de su cabeza salían dos grandes alas que usó para levantar al indefenso Akira del piso.

Un grito de dolor escapó de su cuerpo al sentir las filosas garras enterrándose en su pecho, sus esfuerzos para transformase eran inútiles ahora, la presión con la que Sirene lo sujetaba apenas lo dejaba respirar y ya no estaban en el suelo, sino volando por los aires.

—¡Amon! ¡He estado esperando por mucho tiempo a qué volvieras al mundo de los humanos! ¡Despierta, Amon! —la falta de oxígeno comenzaba a hacerle efecto, su visión se nubló poco a poco, pensó que se iba desmayar y si eso pasaba, estaba muerto. Observó la ciudad buscando alguna salida, pero no encontró nada, o eso pensó. Estaba frente de un edificio que ya conocía bastante bien, ahí, en el último piso, un hombre de abrigo blanco los estaba apuntando con un arma.

—¿Ryo?

Entonces escuchó el ensordecedor disparo, seguido por el grito de dolor de Sirene. Lo soltó bruscamente, Akira recobró el aliento y mientras caía pudo escuchar otro disparo, pudo ver como Sirene cortaba uno de sus brazos apropósito y lo lanzaba en dirección a Ryo. No fue capaz de ver si lo atrapó o no, estaba demasiado cerca del piso y si no se transformaba ahora probablemente moriría.

El golpe le dolió bastante, pero se levantó sin problemas, no vio caer a Sirene. Se concentró en su oído, si no la veía lo único que podía hacer era escuchar.

Solo con el sonido, fue capaz de esquivar con facilidad los tarros que le habían lanzado a toda velocidad, luego de que cayeron todo el lugar se quedó en silencio. Sirene apareció frente de él, jadeando por sus heridas.

—Esa forma... Entonces sí eres Amon —se distrajo por un segundo y de la nada, un objeto que no pudo identificar, atravesó su brazo izquierdo con tanta fuerza que terminó por mutilarlo. Mientras Akira gritaba por el insoportable dolor, Sirene volvió a hablar— ¡Ven Amon! ¡Ven y tengamos sexo, te haré recordar!

Comenzó a escuchar con atención nuevamente, podía escuchar como el brazo de Sirene se acercaba detrás de él, al menos esto confirmaba que no había atrapado a Ryo. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al pensar en su próximo movimiento.

—Mi nombre no es Amon —se acercó a ella, su cara solo mostraba rabia— Yo soy ¡Devilman! —justo antes de que las garras de Sirene lo atravesaran, saltó sobre ella, haciendo que todo su estómago fuera atravesado por sus propias garras.

Cayó detrás de ella, Sirene ahora estaba vomitando su propia sangre, sin darle un respiro, Akira agarró una de sus alas y con toda su fuerza la arrancó de su cráneo, lo único que podía escuchar ahora eran sus agonizantes gritos.

Inmediatamente después, voló lo más alto que pudo con la intención de arrancarle su otra ala y dejarla caer a su muerte. La tuvo que morder ya que estaba usando el brazo que le quedaba para sujetarla del cuello, entonces, tiró. Había comenzado a sentir la carne arrancándose de su cuerpo cuando un rayo cayó sobre ellos, el dolor de la electricidad pasando por su cuerpo lo paralizó casi por completo.

Mientras caía, pudo ver otro destello de luz en el cielo ¿Otro rayo? No podía ser, no escuchó ningún trueno. La caída lo obligó a salir de sus pensamientos, sentía que ya no podía moverse, pero sabía que si no hacía algo estaba acabando.

—¡Akira! —escuchar la voz de Ryo hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, esto era malo, muy malo, Ryo podría morir muy fácilmente aquí. El rubio corrió hacia él, estaba muy débil para detenerlo— ¿Estás bien? Te ves terrible —Ryo se apegó al brazo de Akira, cuando estaba en esta forma su cuerpo se veía tan pequeño y frágil.

—Ryo... —no pudo decir nada más. El rubio miró a su alrededor hasta encontrarse con Sirene, tirada en el piso cubierta de sangre y apenas respirando, mientras balbuceaba cosas apenas entendibles. Cuando volvió a mirar a Akira, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, ese hombre... _¿Acaso él...?_

—¡Tú! —exclamó Sirene al ver a Ryo, este sonrió para sí mismo, al parecer lo habían reconocido. Sacó una escopeta de su abrigo, le iba a volar la cabeza antes de que hablara de más.

—No te acerques —Logró decir Akira con dificultad mientras lo agarraba del brazo, aunque la tentación de acabar con Sirene en ese momento era grande, Ryo se aguantó por Akira.

—Sirene —una voz retumbó en el almacén donde se encontraban, entre las sombras, un demonio cuadrúpedo le hablaba a Sirene—. Usa mi cuerpo. Fusiónate conmigo.

—¿Fusionarme? ¿De qué estás hablando, Kaim? —Sirene hizo un gran esfuerzo para levantar su mirada— ¿No ves esta herida? Pronto moriré.

—Soy consciente de ello.

—Vas a morir aunque nos fusionemos y matemos a Devilman.

—No pretendo sobrevivir —Sirene pareció sorprenderse al escuchar sus palabras, detrás de ella, Akira escuchaba con atención—. Solo quiero que sientas la emoción de vencer a Devilman. Te daré mi vida y mi poder.

—¿Por qué? —hubo un corto silencio entre los dos.

—Sirene —volvió a hablar Kaim—. Incluso cuando estás cubierta de sangre... Eres hermosa.

Silencio. Tanto Akira como Sirene parecían asombrados por sus palabras, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Sirene. Ryo observó a Akira, algo le decía de que estaba al borde del llanto.

De la nada, Kaim hizo explotar su propia cabeza y Sirene, con un grito de dolor, corrió hacia su cuerpo para fusionarse mientras eran rodeados por una explosión eléctrica. Ahora eran un solo cuerpo con un solo propósito, matar a Akira.

Galopó con prisa hacía él, Akira solo logró reaccionar para empujar a Ryo lejos de su cuerpo, no pensó en medir su fuerza y terminó golpeándose la nuca en una pared. Por proteger a Ryo, Akira recibió un golpe directo y el cuerno de Kaim le atravesó todo el abdomen. Utilizando sus últimas fuerzas, desplegó sus alas para escapar de la estocada, luego, cayó al piso y mientras observaba a Sirene a lo lejos, sintió como poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia.

Ryo despertó de golpe, al abrir los ojos aún estaba oscuro, pero se notaba que ya iba a amanecer, al parecer se había desmayado. Recordó inmediatamente por qué estaba allí y comenzó a buscar a Akira con la mirada, lo encontró en medio del lugar, inconsciente y cubierto se sangre.

Se levantó rápidamente del piso e ignorando su dolor de cabeza, corrió hacia Akira. Tomó y levantó su cuerpo con suavidad para dejarlo sobre sus piernas.

—¡Akira! ¡Reacciona! —su tono de voz sonó más asustado de lo que esperaba, si tan solo Akira supiera que no podía morir no se hubiera arriesgado de esa forma, sabía que estaba vivo, pero al menos le hubiera ahorrado un poco de sufrimiento.

Poco a poco, Akira fue abriendo sus ojos.

—Ryo... ¿Estás bien? —Ryo no supo que pensar ¿De verdad se estaba preocupando por él?

—Idiota, casi te mueres y te preocupas primero por mí —sacó un matraz con agua de uno de sus bolsillos—Bebe esto —delicadamente le dio de beber, Akira estaba tan débil que apenas podía tragar.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba en problemas? Te vi disparando desde tu apartamento.

—¿Acaso importa? Tuve un presentimiento, vine lo más rápido que pude —Akira lo miró en silencio, no pensó mucho sobre ello, Ryo lo había salvado y eso era lo importante.

—Eso es, Sirene, ¿Dónde está? Pudo matarme, pero no lo hizo —Ryo recordaba lo que le había pasado en su última vida.

—¿Quieres ir a verla? —Akira lo miró confundido, pero no dudó en pararse cuando Ryo le ofreció ayuda.

Caminaron despacio hacia afuera, el sol había comenzado a levantarse. Ahí, bajó el sol de la madrugada, estaba el cuerpo muerto de la fusión entre Sirene y Kaim, quieto tal como una estatua.

—Parece que murió antes de darte el golpe final, pensó que ya estabas muerto, tiene una expresión de pura satisfacción en el rostro —Akira miró detenidamente a Sirene, Ryo tenía razón.

—Ryo —Akira volvió a hablar después de una larga pausa— ¿Los demonios saben amar?

En su vida pasada le hubiera respondido que no, que los demonios no eran más que criaturas que actuaban por instinto y el impulso de destruir, le hubiera dicho que no dudara sobre ello. Pero ahora era él quien dudaba, tuvo que experimentarlo en carne propia para darse cuenta de lo que era el amor. Trató de pensarlo como si ellos estuvieran en esa situación, no podía ponerse en el lugar de Kaim, en lugar de sacrificar su vida por Akira, simplemente lo hubiera salvado cueste lo que cueste, pero sentía que Akira sí hubiera hecho eso por él.

Supuso que la respuesta era sí, si alguien como él era capaz de amar, entonces los demonios también.

—Así parece —Ryo miró a Akira, su vista seguía hipnotizada por Sirene— ¿Estás dudando? —no le respondió, lo más seguro era que tenía razón, al ver el acto de amor de Kaim, Akira comenzó a sentir compasión por los demonios, eso podría a ser un problema más adelante— Déjame llevarte a casa, deberías descansar —solo entonces volvió a mirar a Ryo, asintió.

—Espero que mi mamá todavía esté dormida.

Eso fue lo único que dijo antes de llevarlo al auto.


	9. Traición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momentos bonitos pasaron el la carrera de relevos, luego a Ryo casi le da un ataque de ansiedad

Sirene lo había reconocido, era la única explicación que tenía para su comportamiento. Al principio solo le había subido el ego, feliz de que su presencia fuera tan imponente como para que un demonio de su rango lo reconociera en forma humana, pero luego se dio cuenta, _un demonio de alto rango lo había reconocido_ , eso era bastante malo. Eso significaba que, si en algún momento se encontró por la calle con algún demonio y este se lo reconoció, ya se lo debía haber dicho a los hombres de Zennon. Estuvo toda una semana pensando sobre esto, pensando en que tenía que actuar pronto.

Pero primero venía Akira, por supuesto.

Hoy era el día de su carrera de relevos contra el llamado superestudiante, al principio iba con la intención de solo competir por diversión, pero Ryo le había encargado una misión especial, hablar con Koda, ayudarlo y ganarse su confianza. Obviamente Akira estaba feliz de ayudar, sabía que no se iba a negar.

Las preparaciones para todo comenzaron a medio día, la familia de Miki había decidido quedarse a ver todo por televisión, pero la mamá de Akira insistió tanto en ir que al final Ryo se ofreció a comprarle una entrada, el único que al parecer tenía un problema con esto era Akira, quién reaccionó más nervioso que de costumbre.

—Ryo, no le digas nada raro a mi mamá —le dijo una vez que pasaron el día juntos.

—Lo sé.

—Y tampoco le digas nada sobre... Ya sabes... Nosotros —Ryo lo miró un poco confundido.

—¿Acaso te avergüenzo?

—¡Claro que no! Es solo que aún no le he hablado de... —no se aguantó una sonrisa burlesca.

—¿Aún no sales del closet? —sabía que no era nada malo, pero Akira no pudo evitar sentir algo de vergüenza.

—Es difícil, ¿Sí? En especial en mi situación dónde no tengo idea de cómo podría reaccionar. Si le digo que soy bisexual quizás me apoye o comience a decirme que estoy confundido o que simplemente me decida entre los dos —Ryo lo miró con atención.

—¿Tu mamá es religiosa?

—Sí.

—¿Y cree eso de que la homosexualidad es pecado?

—Eso es exactamente lo que no sé.

—Bueno, al menos yo puedo asegurarte de que no lo es —Akira lo miró con curiosidad, para ser un hombre que no creía en nada, Ryo hablaba bastante sobre la religión—. Los humanos inventan muchas cosas, ¿Sabes eso de que Dios los creó a su imagen y semejanza? ¿Entonces por qué crees que te puso el punto g en el culo? ¿Solo por joder? —Akira soltó una carcajada.

—Por favor no le digas eso a mi mamá.

—Solo si es necesario.

—¡Ryo!

Su vínculo se había estrechado bastante la última semana, a Ryo le encantaba pasar el tiempo con Akira y él amaba ver a Ryo sonreír más seguido, las cosas iban bien para los dos.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Akira, Ryo y Miki, los participantes debían inscribirse, cambiarse y calentar, Ryo había llegado con ellos solo para estar con Akira, su mamá llegaría más tarde, antes de que comenzara su carrera.

Se tuvieron que separar al entrar, lo único que podía hacer mientras esperaba a que llegara la mamá de Akira era ver las demás competencias que se hacían ese día, se le hizo bastante aburrido, recordaba todos los resultados de la última vez que estuvo aquí, esa vez que vino con una intención muy diferente a la que tenía ahora.

Mientras observaba una de las carreras, se dio cuenta de algo. El resultado fue diferente a lo que recordaba, pero eso no era lo único que le preocupó, volvió a tener un _déjà vu_. No tenia sentido, Recordaba que el resultado era diferente, pero al mismo tiempo, vio una imagen en su cabeza que era exactamente igual a lo que estaba viendo en la pista. Sus propios recuerdos se estaban contradiciendo.

La mamá de Akira llegó más tarde, antes de que comenzara a atardecer. Al ver a Ryo guardándole un asiento en la galería, sonrió. Lo saludó cordialmente y le preguntó sobre qué había pasado hasta el momento, no tenían mucho más de lo que hablar. Observaron el silencio como organizaban la pista para el evento principal, entonces Ryo sintió una mano en su hombro acompañada de la voz de Akira saludando a su mamá, cuando se dio vuelta para mirarlo se dio cuenta de que tenía una mejilla roja y los ojos llorosos. Le pidió que lo acompañará y lo siguió en silencio hasta llegar al estacionamiento, estaban solos.

En el estacionamiento, avanzaron hacia una pared lejana, donde Akira se dio vuelta para volver a mirar a Ryo.

—Te golpeó bastante fuerte —Dijo Ryo mientras le acariciaba cuidadosamente la mejilla, sabía que esta vez no iba a estar ahí para detener la pelea, se sentía un poco culpable. Akira apoyó la espalda contra la pared y asintió.

—No pude hablar con él, voy a tener que sacarle información a sus compañeros.

—Ya podrás hablarle después de la carrera —mientras Ryo decía eso, Akira acercó su propia mano a la de Ryo que seguía en su mejilla, la tomó y la acercó a sus labios para darle un beso en los dedos. Ryo no pudo evitar sonreír, ahí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento de calidez en el estómago— ¿Me llevaste aquí solo para decirme eso? —negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que entrelazaban los dedos.

—Quería pasar un rato contigo, hemos estado todo el día con Miki y no te he podido dar un beso en todo este tiempo —se le escapó una risita, la verdad era que él también se moría de ganas de besar a Akira.

Juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso que rápidamente se convirtió en uno demasiado apasionado como para hacerlo en público, aunque no les importó, estaban casi seguros de que estaban solos. Se separaron solo para respirar, Akira aprovechó el momento para darle un beso en la mandíbula, casi llegando al cuello.

—¿Puedo pasar la noche en tu casa? —le susurró en el oído. La voz rasposa de Akira hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, para su mala suerte, esta noche no podía.

—Tengo algo importante que hacer esta noche —Akira hizo un puchero que lo hizo volver a sonreír. Con sus manos en su cintura, acercó y presionó a Ryo contra su propio cuerpo.

—¿Por favor?

—Akira —al ver que no cedía, se acercó al cuello de Ryo para dejarle pequeños besos por todas partes, había aprendido que esa zona era muy sensible para él. Al escuchar como se le escapaba un pequeño gemido supo que había ganado—. Akira, se un buen chico ¿Sí? —esas palabras lo hicieron mirarlo a los ojos, parece que Ryo también sabía una debilidad suya— Mañana, pero solo si ganas la carrera —una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro y asintió repetidas veces como un niño emocionado, lo volvió a besar mientras sonreía.

Al escuchar el eco de unos pasos desconocidos, se separaron.

Se despidió de Akira con un beso en la mejilla, si no lo soltaba los iba a meter en problemas a los dos, ya había dejado esperando a la mamá de Akira por demasiado tiempo.

Llegó a sentarse con Kaori justo antes de que comenzara el discurso de Koda, no le preguntó nada y simplemente escucharon en silencio. Al terminar, cada participante fue a su puesto, la mamá de Akira miró a su hijo con atención mientras se estiraba.

—Está usando las zapatillas que le regalé —dijo más para ella misma que para iniciar conversación.

—Las usa todo el tiempo —respondió sin despegar la mirada de Akira—, usa solo las que le regaló —Kaori lo miró, un poco sorprendida por las palabras de Ryo, por alguna razón no se esperaba que su hijo usara sus regalos, se sintió aliviada, Akira seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Cuando Ryo la miró, estaba sonriendo.

—Me gustaría poder decirte algo sobre Akira, algún consejo o algo así —lo miró a los ojos—, pero es obvio que ya lo conoces mejor que yo.

—No lo creo —la mujer que iba a dar el inicio a la carrera se paró al medio del estadio—. Aún hay muchas cosas sobre Akira que no entiendo —al momento de terminar su frase, sonó el disparo de partida.

—Si sirve de algo, aquí estoy para ayudarte —Ryo asintió con una sonrisa sincera, al igual que Akira, su madre siempre había sido buena con él.

La carrera empezó e inmediatamente Koda tomó la delantera, tal como se esperaba. Todo fue con normalidad hasta que el testigo llegó a manos de aquella pelirroja que le había llamado la atención antes. No sabía cuáles eran sus motivaciones, pero obviamente quería demostrar que era rápida. Miko alcanzó a Koda con facilidad, pero él no sé dejó ganar, con un poco más de esfuerzo logró sobrepasarla. Luego venía Miki, la única que podía hacerle competencia siendo completamente humana, estuvo muy cerca de alcanzarlo, pero fue Akira quien al recibir el testigo, estuvo justo a su lado por el resto de la carrera. Ryo no se demoró en darse cuenta de que estaban hablando, era imposible escuchar algo debido a los gritos de emoción del público, pero las cámaras le bastaban para notar que le estaba conversando, si se hubiera esforzado un poco más les hubiera leído los labios, pero decidió simplemente preguntarle más tarde.

De la nada, probablemente debido a las palabras de Akira, Koda pareció distraerse y bajar la velocidad. Para sorpresa de todos, Akira le había ganado por muy poco.

El estadio entero pareció estallar en gritos de sorpresa y aplausos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo le habían ganado al superestudiante.

Observó de lejos como todo el equipo corría a abrazarse, todos con una gran sonrisa en la cara. La mamá de Akira ya se había parado de su asiento, preparada para ir a felicitar a su hijo. Cuando sus compañeros se separaron de él, la mirada de Akira comenzó buscar entre las graderías, cuando encontró el rostro de Ryo y el de su mamá, levantó ambas manos para saludar mientras daba saltitos de emoción, Ryo no pudo evitar saludarlo de vuelta mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en rostro. Lo había dudado en algún momento, pero era obvio que Akira iba a ganar con la velocidad de Amon.

Lo siguiente fue la premiación, a cada miembro del equipo se le dio una medalla que colgaba de su cuello, les tomaron muchas fotos y luego esperaron su turno para la entrevista de televisión. El primero fue Koda, solo dijo un par de palabras y luego se fue a camarines, al verlo, Akira logró escaparse y comenzó a seguirlo.

Ryo se levantó de su asiento y pidiendo permiso, decidió hacer lo mismo y también seguirlo en caso de que algo saliera mal.

Caminó hasta llegar afuera de un baño solo para los corredores, ahí pudo reconocer la voz de Akira. Se quedó parado afuera para escuchar.

—... He hecho cosas horribles —Koda habló—, cuando lo recuerdo no puedo hacer más que llorar y todo se sale de control.

—Sé cómo se siente —hubo un silencio—. No pude salvar a mi propio padre, tuve que matarlo para salvar a mi mamá —otra pausa—. Sé que no es lo mismo... Pero... Yo también tengo un novio y no puedo imaginar el dolor de perderlo, menos aún si fuera por mi culpa—Ryo se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Akira, luego, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Era una sensación difícil de explicar, algo parecido a la satisfacción o al placer de descubrir algo que no sabía que necesitaba. Akira lo había llamado su novio. Era suyo.

Se perdió de la conversación, así que decidió volver al estadio, ya había escuchado todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, Akira tenía todo bajo control.

Fue capaz de entrar a la pista donde ya habían permitido la entrada de gente externa, ahí fue saludado por Miki quien notó inmediatamente la sonrisa de Ryo, siempre que lo veía tenía esa expresión fría en el rostro que la intimidaba un poco, era refrescante verlo de esta forma.

Ryo la felicitó con sinceridad, la principal razón por la que no le agradaba Miki era porque sabía que Akira se había enamorado de ella en su vida pasada, pero ahora no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, Miki ya no era una amenaza.

Terminó por entablar una conversación con ella y el resto del grupo, algo tan poco común de él que se sorprendió a sí mismo. Llegó a estar tan distraído que no sintió la presencia de Akira acechándolo a la distancia. Antes de que se diera cuenta, unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás para luego levantarlo del piso y darle una vuelta en el aire, cuando Akira lo soltó se giró para verle la cara.

—¡Ryo! ¿Me viste? ¡Fue increíble! —la sonrisa de Akira era de alegría total, Ryo sabía de que ganó solo porque había distraído a Koda, pero no le iba a arruinar el momento.

—Claro que te vi —le sonrió de vuelta—. Felicitaciones Akira —Debido a la emoción del momento, se olvidó por completo que su mamá lo estaba observando y se acercó a Ryo para darle un beso, para su suerte el rubio movió la cara y lo abrazó en su lugar, lo había salvado otra vez. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Akira comenzó a sentir como el nerviosismo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, incómodo y sin saber que hacer, decidió darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza al rubio, Ryo simplemente lo miró con una expresión un tanto molesta—. De nada.

—¡Akira! —detrás de ellos venían las dos Mikis sonriendo— ¡Estuviste genial! ¡Fue todo gracias a ti!

—Claro que no, si no fuera por ustedes no lo hubiera alcanzado.

—Solo acéptalo —habló Miko—, tú fuiste el que llegó a la meta —los tres rieron al unísono.

Escuchó sus risas en silencio, Ryo solía sentirse fuera de lugar cuando estaba con cualquier persona que no fuera Akira, no era un secreto que no era sociable, pero últimamente se comenzaba a sentir un poco más cómodo —al menos— alrededor de Miki. Les mostró una sonrisa sincera, se sentía bien, estos humanos no estaban tan mal.

—¿Qué dicen si los invito a comer? —la mamá de Akira se acercó al grupo. Todos asintieron menos Ryo. Después de conversarlo un poco, decidieron encontrarse en la salida después de cambiarse, irían a cenar juntos.

Akira esperó a que las chicas se fueran para volver a hablar con Ryo.

—¿Vienes con nosotros? —negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, tu diviértete —Akira hizo un puchero.

—¿Estás seguro? Vamos a comer pizza.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —su expresión cambió a una de verdadera tristeza, Ryo se asustó, no sabía si lo estaba exagerando o no—. Lo siento.

—Ah, no tienes que disculparte —Akira se rascó la cabeza—. Entiendo que tienes trabajo, está bien —le forzó una sonrisa y luego quedó en silencio, de verdad que quería pasar el resto del día con él—. Bueno, ¿Nos vemos mañana entonces? —Ryo asintió para luego darle un pequeño beso de despedida. Cuando Akira ya se estaba dando la vuelta para irse, recordó algo. Estiró su mano y tiró firmemente de la medalla que colgaba de su cuello, haciendo que volviera para mirar su sonrisa burlesca, claramente estaba confundido.

—¿Así que somos novios y no me habías dicho? —quedó en silencio, después de procesar las palabras de Ryo se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

—¿¡Escuchaste eso!? —asintió lentamente— Es que, yo, eh... —Akira no sabía qué hacer, lo había llamado su novio porque decir "tengo un amigo con el que nos damos besos" era demasiado largo e innecesario, no pensó en que Ryo estuviera cerca para escucharlo. La expresión del rubio cambió de una burlesca a una de ternura, le gustaba molestar a Akira de esta forma, se le hacía tan tierno que le recordaba a como era de niño.

Tiró de la medalla nuevamente, esta vez suavemente para atraer su cara y darle un lento beso en los labios.

—No me tienes que dar explicaciones —lo soltó con cuidado, Akira aún seguía rojo de vergüenza—. Acepto —solo al escuchar esas palabras fue capaz de relajar su cuerpo, por alguna razón pensó que tal vez se había enojado con él.

Lo miró a los ojos, la mirada de Ryo era tan tranquila como siempre, no podía entender cómo es que estaba tan calmado, su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que pensaba que podría escucharlo. Le había dado mucho miedo preguntarle antes, pero tenía muchas ganas de ya hacerlo oficial. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Ryo había aceptado ser su novio.

Entonces toda la vergüenza abandonó su cuerpo y lo único que pudo sentir fue emoción.

Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que se le escapó el aire y no pudo respirar, lo movió de lado a lado mientras reía de felicidad, Ryo tuvo que pellizcar las mejillas para que lo dejara ir.

—Akira, eres demasiado dramático —sin hacerle caso, presionó sus labios contra los de Ryo, haciéndolo reír. Él también se sentía feliz, ver a Akira de esta forma lo hacía feliz. Cuando pareció calmarse, Ryo decidió premiarlo con otro beso—. Deberías ir a cambiarte, no dejes a las chicas esperando.

—Ah, ya lo había olvidado —Ryo volvió a reír, era tan torpe, de verdad que lo amaba mucho.

—Te espero mañana en mi casa.

Con un último beso, se despidieron de verdad y cada uno se fue por su camino.

Salió del estadio para encontrarse con Jenny esperándolo en la salida. Subió a su auto y soltó un suspiro, Akira era tan preciado para él, no tenía dudas de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto.

Aun así, algo sobre todo esto lo hizo sentir una emoción que pensaba no tener. Ansiedad.

La idea de anunciar su traición oficialmente le daba mucha, pero mucha ansiedad. Al punto de que Jenny pareció darse cuenta.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Le preguntó cuando iban a medio camino, Ryo estaba limpiando el sudor de sus manos con sus pantalones. Decidió seguir con los ojos en el camino.

—Sí —le mintió, Jenny no dijo nada—, pero si sigo así voy a tener que volver a comprar cigarros —Ryo pudo escuchar una risa casi muda saliendo de Jenny, no supo qué pensar. Jenny simplemente estaba feliz de que fuera honesto con ella.

—¿Quiere que los compre más tarde?

—Por favor —a pesar de ser un sádico millonario que no respetaba a nada y a nadie, Ryo aún no tenía la edad legal para comprar cigarrillos.

El camino siguió en relativo silencio, Satanás repasaba su discurso en su cabeza y de vez en cuando Jenny le hacía alguna pregunta sobre el tema. Ella iba a estar presente tan bien, más que todo como apoyo moral.

Nunca lo había pensado antes, pero si tuviera que hacer una lista con gente que le importaba de verdad, solo habría dos personas en ella. Akira y Jenny. Ella lo había acogido de niño porque era Satanás, pero incluso después de revelarle su verdadero plan, Jenny siguió a su lado apoyándolo y sirviéndole sin que él se lo pidiera, eso era algo que apreciaba de verdad.

Llegaron a altas horas de la noche, un gran y moderno edificio que pertenecía a un canal de noticias estaba frente de ellos, en este lugar trabajaban solo demonios, aunque lo del canal de noticias no era más que una coartada, este lugar era algo así como un centro de protección para los demonios.

Entró a la recepción, un hombre de traje lo miró detenidamente, sin sacarle un ojo de encima. Luego, miró a la mujer que estaba con él. Debe haber sido un demonio de muy bajo rango, no reconoció a ninguno de los dos. Jenny se dio cuenta de esto también y, en un acto de bondad absoluta, usó sus poderes psíquicos para que les dijera donde ir, de esta forma Ryo no se iba a estresar más de lo que debería.

—El subterráneo, están teniendo una reunión sobre los recientes asesinatos —habló en un tono monótono, Ryo miró a Jenny y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban cambiando color, le sonrió agradecido.

—¿Está Zennon con ellos? —preguntó mientras aprovechaba de la hipnosis.

—No me han dicho nada más —chasqueó la lengua, molesto, supuso que tendría que ocuparse de Zennon más tarde.

Sin preguntar nada más, Ryo caminó hacia el ascensor seguido de su acompañante. Cuando el hombre de recepción volvió en sí, intentó detenerlos con sus gritos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la puerta del ascensor se cerró frente a su cara.

Su tiempo en el ascensor no duró más de un minuto, en ese tiempo aprovechó de mirarse en el espejo y arreglarse un poco el cabello.

La salida del ascensor llevaba hacía un pasillo dramáticamente largo y oscuro, que, al final de este, tenía una puerta doble donde se podía ver la luz del otro lado pasar a través de las orillas. Ambos caminaron en silencio, lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de los tacones de Jenny haciendo eco en el oscuro pasillo. Se paró frente la puerta, sus manos transpiraban y temblaban discretamente, tomó un gran suspiro y con una de sus manos abrió la puerta.

Dentro de la sala habían bastantes demonios, algunos en su forma humana y otros a medio transformar, pero todos eran demonios. Al centro, un proyector que apuntaba a una de las blancas paredes y frente de la imagen reflejada, tres demonios que parecían estar al mando.

Todos los ojos se pusieron sobre Ryo al momento que entró en la habitación, un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala, nadie dijo nada, todos lo habían reconocido. Avanzó hacia donde estaban aquellos tres demonios, se movieron instintivamente para darle espacio a Satanás, ahora era él quien estaba al frente de todos los demás.

—Debido a sus reacciones, voy a asumir que todos saben quién soy —su comentario fue recibido por más silencio. Casi al fondo de la sala, escondido entre todos los demás, un demonio a medio transformar parecía estar mirando a todos lados, confundido.

—¿Y este tipo quién es? —preguntó en voz alta a uno de sus compañeros, molesto con la energía que se había formado en el lugar. Ryo logró escucharlo a lo lejos.

—Me alegra que preguntes —volvió a hablar un poco más fuerte para llamar su atención, el demonio saltó de sorpresa, no esperó que le respondiera, el resto de demonios lo miró con una mirada severa, listos para saltar sobre él en cualquier momento. Ryo hizo una pausa—. Yo soy Satanás —la sala quedó en completo silencio nuevamente, una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, _ah,_ pensó, _hoy es un buen día para tener un complejo de Dios._

—Lo- Lord Satanás —Habló uno de los tres que había reconocido antes, uno de cabellos blancos y espalda encorvada—. Lo lamento, no esperábamos que viniera.

—¿Acaso tengo que anunciar mi visita?

—¡N-no! —habló otro, está vez el de pelo corto y voz chillona— Por supuesto que no, señor —al escuchar a los demonios tratándolo con tanto respeto lo tranquilizó un poco, no sabía que le tenían tanto miedo, se sentía bastante bien este poder.

—Entonces —volvió a hablar un poco más serio— Cuéntame qué es lo que ha estado pasando.

—Bueno —el demonio se aclaró la garganta—, estamos pasando por una crisis, demonios están siendo asesinados por todas partes, pero la mayoría se concentra en un mismo punto —apuntó a la pantalla detrás de él, Ryo no se molestó en mirar, bajó la mano rápidamente—. Eh, también hemos perdido importantes guerreros, como Sirene y Amon, nadie ha encontrado a Amon todavía, no sabemos nada de él.

—Lo sé —más silencio— ¿Algo más?

—Espere un segundo —El de pelo negro habló, claramente molesto— ¿A qué se refiere con que ya lo sabía? Está información no ha salido de aquí —Satanás no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa burlesca.

—Yo los maté —de un momento a otro, el silencio fue destruido por las voces confusas del grupo, todos preguntando las mismas cosas al mismo tiempo, _¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?_ Cuando Satanás decidió que ya les había dado suficiente tiempo para procesar sus palabras, volvió a hablar—. Quiero que me escuchen con atención. Me niego a ayudar a los demonios a destruir la humanidad —entonces, las voces confusas se volvieron gritos de protesta.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

—¡La tierra nos pertenece!

—¡Eres un traidor!

—¿Entonces estás trabajando con Dios ahora? —la voz del demonio de cabello negro resaltó sobre la de la demás, si el grupo de tres estaba al mando, él era el que guiaba a los otros dos— ¿Nos vas a abandonar por ese canalla?

—Por supuesto que no —su voz hizo que la sala volviera a quedarse callada—. Los estoy abandonando por los humanos.

Entre todos los demonios del lugar, uno pareció llegar a su límite, ¿Satanás se había aparecido después de tanto tiempo solo para traicionarlos? Ese sujeto era terrible, les había prometido tantas cosas y ahora esto, estaba siendo consumido por la furia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el demonio saltó en su dirección, completamente transformado y con sus filosas garras apuntando directamente al cuello de Satanás. Este se llegó a sentir ofendido de que alguien pensara que podría matar a El Demonio tan fácilmente.

Con tan solo un leve movimiento de su mano, una lanza de luz apareció de la nada y voló hacia el demonio, empalándolo directamente en el cuello y colgándolo a la pared donde se llegó a clavar la lanza.

Escuchó como el demonio agonizaba, ahogándose lentamente con su propia sangre, perdiendo la respiración poco a poco. Satanás ya no estaba sonriendo. Esperó a que el demonio dejara de moverse para seguir hablando.

—Como iba diciendo, ya no tengo interés en ayudarlos a ustedes, en vez de eso, he decidido proteger a los humanos —se cruzó de brazos, ahora todos lo escuchaban con atención—. Esto no es solo una traición, es también una amenaza que lamentable Zennon no va a poder escuchar. Si alguno de ustedes o cualquier demonio sobre esta tierra intenta herir algún humano, me haré cargo personalmente de encontrarlo y mandarlo devuelta al infierno, tal como aquella rata asquerosa —con una de sus manos señaló el cuerpo muerto sujetado a la pared, la lanza de luz desapareció cuando bajó su brazo, haciendo que el cuerpo sin vida cayera estruendosamente al piso—. Pero les voy a dar una oportunidad, no tengo ganas de esforzarme para asesinar una raza entera. Así que, cualquier demonio que no quiera dañar a un humano y solo quiera vivir en paz en esta tierra, será recibido a mi lado con los brazos abiertos.

—¿¡Y qué te hace pensar que aceptaremos otro trato tuyo!? —gritó una voz entre la multitud.

—No los estoy obligando a aceptar nada, pero si necesitan alguna prueba de algo, Jenny es la prueba viviente de que les estoy diciendo la verdad.

El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación, está vez pudo notar que estaban considerando sus palabras. Tragó saliva, era obvio que iban a dudar de él, pero no tenía de otra. Sintió la mirada de un demonio en específico, era aquel que tenía esa voz chillona e irritante, al devolverle la mirada, supo que ya había hecho una decisión.

—Ya saben dónde encontrarnos —de uno de sus bolsillos sacó una tarjeta de negocios que había mandado a hacer con el puro propósito de hacer el momento más dramático y, con un suave movimiento, la dejó sobre la mesa que estaba frente de él.

Caminó hacia la salida con las manos en los bolsillos, al salir Jenny cerró la puerta tras de él. Tomó menos de cinco segundos para que la habitación completa estallara en caos, Ryo escucho los gritos mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor, su trabajo ya estaba hecho.

Al salir del edificio, finalmente pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Antes de volver a entrar al auto, se apoyó afuera de él para poder tranquilizarse por completo. Jenny hizo lo mismo y se paró a su lado, al ver a Ryo de esta forma, tuvo una idea y sacó algo de sus bolsillos, un cigarro que por alguna razón no se había arruinado a pesar de estar dentro de su chaqueta. Al verlo, Ryo lo recibió con gusto. Lo puso entre sus labios y a falta de un encendedor, lo prendió con sus dedos.

—¿Por qué está tan nervioso? —Preguntó Jenny mientras esperaba a que botara el humo— Hasta el momento todo va de acuerdo al plan.

—No es eso, Jenny —hizo una pequeña pausa para inhalar de nuevo— ¿Recuerdas todo eso que te dije sobre el tiempo repitiéndose? He estado pensado mucho en ello —otra pausa, está vez para ordenar sus pensamientos—. Tengo recuerdos que no tienen sentido, no coinciden el uno con el otro, al menos no con mi vida pasada. He comenzado a creer que quizás...

—Quizás esta no es la primera vez que todo se reinicia —continuó con su oración al ver cómo Ryo no seguía hablando, este le asintió, su cara mostrando clara preocupación.

—Y si eso es así, eso significaría que ya he fallado antes —volvió a fumar del cigarro, esta vez con más fuerza—. Tengo recuerdos donde veo como Akira mata a Zennon, en otros, soy yo el que lo hace. Jenny, si recuerdo haber matado a Zennon con mis propias manos, entonces ya los he traicionado antes, y si el mundo se destruyó, entonces fallé en salvar a los humanos —Jenny lo observó sin decir nada, Ryo tenía razón, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que el ciclo ya se había cumplido antes—. Tengo miedo Jenny, no quiero volver a perderlo.

El verlo de esta manera despertó algo dentro de ella, un sentimiento que había sentido muy pocas veces en su vida. Se acercó a Ryo y muy lentamente puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Ryo se sorprendió con ese gesto inesperado, pero no le molestó, en su lugar, apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Jenny, agradecido por el apoyo emocional.

Cuando se le acabó el cigarro, le volvió a hablar.

—Ya volvamos a casa, odio este lugar —Jenny asintió y se separaron para volver al auto y volver a casa.


	10. Pecaminoso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué existe este capítulo, no me pregunten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Uso de drogas, contenido +18
> 
> Este capítulo es bastante largo y tiene algo de información importante, así que si a alguien no le gusta leer lemon, asuman de que empieza desde el   
> "Vamos a mi cuarto, no puedo hacerlo mientras suena La Granja de fondo."  
>  y termina en  
>  "Se quedaron en la misma posición en la que estaban por unos segundos más"

Esa noche, al llegar a su casa, no fue capaz de dormir ni un poco. Pasó toda la noche dando vueltas en su cama, pensando en su más reciente descubrimiento, no era la primera vez que se repetía el ciclo.

Su corazón se aceleró al pensar en cuántas veces habría terminado por matar a Akira, ¿10 veces? ¿50 veces? ¿Tal vez 100? Jamás sería capaz de saber con total seguridad, eso lo aterraba, no tener las cosas bajo control le aterraba, tan solo pensar en que fue capaz de hacerle daño a Akira más de una vez lo aterraba.

Mientras pensaba en su cama, acercó su mano a su espalda y se tocó las cicatrices que se le habían formado hace poco, eran cuatro pares de cicatrices por los cuatro pares de alas que tenía en su espalda. Se había transformado la vez que Akira luchó con Sirene. Ese día se había confiado mucho, subestimó la velocidad y puntería de Sirene, por lo que no tuvo tiempo suficiente para escapar de sus garras y no solo recibió rasguños, una de las filosas uñas lo había apuñalado en su costado derecho, casi llegando a su pulmón. En ese momento no tuvo otra opción más que tomar su verdadera forma para recuperarse rápidamente y luego ir por Akira para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Esa única transformación había sido suficiente para dejarle tales cicatrices.

Por suerte, Akira no solía mirarle la espalda cuando estaban desnudos. Tal vez su novio podría ser un idiota, pero era muy poco probable que Akira creyera alguna de las mentiras que Ryo tenía en mente para explicar sus marcas, es casi imposible intentar explicar por qué tenía 8 cicatrices completamente simétricas en la espalda.

Suspiró, frustrado y enojado, esas heridas eran un recordatorio constante de quién era y por qué estaba aquí, o más bien, eran un recordatorio de su padre.

Dios, ese maldito hijo de puta que lo había expulsado del cielo solo por cuestionar su palabra. Ah, lo que daría para volver a su hogar solo para patearle la cara. Sería capaz de intentarlo nuevamente si es que no tuviera que comenzar el apocalipsis para llegar a Él.

Era culpa suya que todo esto estaba pasando, no le importaba pasar el resto de su eterna existencia en la tierra si es que tenía a Akira a su lado, pero al parecer nunca antes lo había logrado. De alguna forma, Ryo se había convencido a si mismo que la muerte de Akira siempre era culpa de Dios.

Su cabeza era un desastre, entre la rabia que le tenía a su padre y el estrés de su traición a los demonios, no pudo descansar ni un poco. Cansado de todo, decidió revisar dentro su caja fuerte, resignado a tener que volver a sus viejos vicios.

Escondido entre los fajos de billetes, sacó su kit de emergencia que no había tocado hace mucho tiempo. Se sentó sobre su cama y de él sacó papelillos, moledor, y la boquilla de vidrio que siempre usaba. Primero revisó el primer piso del moledor, había suficiente marihuana para armar un cigarro, luego, revisó el segundo piso, estaba bastante vacío, pero decidió sacrificar un poco de hachís porque, ¿Por qué no?

Armó un porro con una facilidad y rapidez que muchos desearían tener, recordaba que en Estados Unidos la gente siempre se sorprendía con la facilidad podía enrolar un cigarro, además siempre le quedaban perfectos. Le dio gracia recordar eso, los humanos eran criaturas tan simples, podían sorprenderse con cualquier cosa.

Caminó hacia su balcón, en dónde estaba su piscina, y se apoyó en la baranda. Se puso el cigarro entre labios y luego recordó que no tenía un encendedor, tuvo que recurrir nuevamente a sus poderes angelicales para poder fumar. Era bastante irónico, su existencia completa era irónica.

Aspiró profundamente el humo, lo llevó a sus pulmones y lo mantuvo unos segundos para luego soltarlo lentamente. Miró a la luna en silencio mientras tomaba otra calada. Solo tres bocanadas de humo fueron suficientes para que comenzara a sentir sus ojos pesados y su respiración más tranquila. Volvió a entrar a su cuarto, ya eran las 4 de la mañana, pero al menos podría dormir un poco. Apagó lo que quedaba del porro con un poco de saliva y lo dejó sobre el cenicero que tenía sobre su velador. Se acostó entre sus sábanas blancas y cerró los ojos, tratando de dejar su mente en blanco para poder finalmente dormir.

Lo logró, pero el sueño le duró muy poco.

Lamentablemente, su reloj biológico era demasiado exacto, aunque no quisiera despertar temprano, terminó por abrir los ojos a las 8 en punto. Intentó volver a dormir, pero no pudo. Decidió rendirse media hora más tarde, al menos podría aprovechar el tiempo para volver a corregir pruebas.

Al levantarse, su cuerpo se sentía pesado.

Decidió tomar una ducha. Al entrar al baño y ver su reflejo, se dio cuenta de que sería un día de mierda. Su piel era tan pálida que le solían salir ojeras fácilmente, pero nunca unas tan profundas como estas. Decidió entrar a la ducha y no volver a mirar su reflejo por el resto del día.

Se vistió con sus ropas blancas de siempre, mientras lo hacía, sintió un delicioso olor llegando a su habitación, probablemente Jenny ya estaba haciendo el desayuno, al menos iba a desayunar bien. Salió de su habitación para encontrarse exactamente con lo que se esperaba, la mesa servida con un contundente desayuno y Jenny esperándolo al lado. Aunque apreciaba el gesto, Ryo no pudo evitar sentirse extrañado, Jenny no solía hacer el desayuno, Ryo casi siempre se sentía satisfecho tan solo con una simple leche con cereal.

—Buenos días —lo saludó Jenny como de costumbre, Ryo le asintió en respuesta para luego mirar a lo que estaba en la mesa, huevos con tocino y waffles, un estereotípico desayuno americano. No lo pensaba de mala forma, de hecho, prefería esto mucho más que el cereal.

—¿A qué se debe este desayuno? —preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a la mesa, Jenny hizo lo mismo.

—Es para celebrar —Ryo levantó una ceja, intrigado.

—¿Celebrar?

—Así es —Jenny le sirvió un poco de agua caliente para que se prepara un café—. Apenas volvimos ayer, fui contactada por Nafiro —Ryo la miró en silencio mientras masticaba, no tenía idea de quién era Nafiro—. La demonio de voz chillona —ah, ella.

—Creí que era leal a Zennon, ella y los otros dos son su mano derecha, ¿No? —Jenny asintió.

—Accedió a darnos información sobre Zennon y sus planes, además de ayudarme a buscar más demonios que piensen como nosotros.

—¿Qué quiere a cambio?

—Nada —Ryo levantó la mirada de su comida para verla a los ojos—, solo quiere vivir en paz.

Eso era algo que definitivamente no se esperaba, un demonio con tanta influencia como ella los iba a ayudar, al menos eso iba a hacer su trabajo más fácil.

El resto del desayuno fue silencioso, comió lentamente mientras su mente parecía irse en blanco, Jenny no tardó en darse cuenta de ello, pero decidió no molestarlo. Al terminar, ella levantó los platos para luego volver a su habitación, probablemente para hacer algún tipo de papeleo. Ryo quedó solo, con unas inmensas ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. Con un suspiro, trajo de su habitación su laptop y el cenicero, tal vez era muy temprano para drogarse, pero a estas alturas ya no le importaba. Fumó mientras revisaba los trabajos de sus alumnos, al menos así ya no se le harían tan aburridos como siempre.

Habría jurado que no había pasado más de media hora, pero el ruido del ascensor le hizo saber que se había equivocado. Miró la hora en el reloj que tenía en la pared, habían pasado dos horas y recién estaba revisando el tercer ensayo. Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa de centro y observó como las puertas del ascensor se abrían. Una sonrisa se formó en su cansado rostro al ver a su novio entrando a su casa, tenía las manos sujetando lo que parecía ser un bulto dentro de su chaqueta. Akira entró a la casa sin despegar la vista de lo que llevaba escondido.

—Oye Ryo —dejó su oración a la mitad cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con la cara de Ryo, tenía unas profundas ojeras y los ojos rojos y cansados, como si le costara mantenerlos abiertos, luego, sintió el olor que se había en la habitación— ¿Estás bien?

—He tenido días mejores —se levantó del sillón para acercarse a saludarlo, justo antes de acercarse a sus labios recordó lo que había estado haciendo— ¿Te molesta el olor? —Akira negó con la cabeza.

—No, está bien —con una pequeña sonrisa, terminó por acercarse a darle un beso de bienvenida. Al juntar sus cuerpos, un sonido inesperado le llamó la atención ¿Un maullido? _¿Akira había maullando?_ Ryo lo miró, luego notó que algo se movía por dentro de su chaqueta, _claro que Akira no te iba a maullar, imbécil._

—¡Ah, lo siento! Se me olvidó mostrarte esto —con mucho cuidado, se desabrochó la chaqueta para mostrarle lo que llevaba escondido. Entre sus manos ahora tenía un pequeño gato blanco—. Lo encontré mientras venía de camino, estaba en una caja de cartón y estaba temblando de miedo.

—Akira...

—¡No lo podía dejar ahí! Estaba solo y todavía es un bebé —El gato de ojos azules miró a Ryo atentamente, luego, le maulló. Ryo no pudo evitar reír, obviamente Akira no sería capaz de dejar un gatito abandonado en la calle.

—Y me lo trajiste porque no lo puedes dejar en casa de Miki, ¿Cierto? —Akira asintió mientras acariciaba al gato, había comenzado a ronronear.

—Ellos ya tienen a Tako y no quiero darles más problemas —Akira volvió a mirar a su novio, sus ojos parecieron brillar al decir la siguiente frase— ¿Lo podemos adoptar? Te juro que me haré responsable, pagaré una pensión, le compraré juguetes y comida y todo lo que necesite, ¿Qué dices Ryo? Solo míralo, es tan tierno, ¡Además combina con tu casa! Es completamente blanco, míralo bien —lo levantó para dejarlo justo al frente de su cara, el gato, al tener tan cerca la cara de Ryo, decidió comenzar a lamerle la nariz. Ryo volvió a reír, no estaba acostumbrado a vivir con animales, pero definitivamente los encontraba más agradables que mucha gente que había conocido, no le molestaba adoptar al gato si eso era lo que Akira quería.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo mientras trataba de alejar al gato con cuidado—. No tienes por qué pagarme nada, sabes que tengo lo suficiente para cuidarlo.

—No Ryo, es mi responsabilidad también, somos sus padres ahora —padres, este era el único contexto donde la palabra parecía no molestarle. Akira dejó el gato en piso para que comenzara a conocer su nuevo hogar, este se quedó quieto al principio, observando a su alrededor sin moverse, pero no le tomó mucho comenzar a correr y explotar por todas las partes.

Ryo volvió a sentarse en el sillón, mirando atentamente como su nueva mascota olfateaba todo a su paso, Akira se sentó junto a él mientras hacía lo mismo. Ryo se acurrucó en los brazos de su novio, quedó prácticamente sentado sobre él, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho para poder escuchar los latidos de Akira, el contrario no demoró en darle un suave beso en la frente para luego acariciar sus rubios cabellos, tenía olor a shampoo de pepino.

—¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien? Pensé que habías dejado de fumar mota —Ryo rodeó a Akira con sus brazos, mirando como el gato jugaba con la alfombra. Su ánimo subió un poco al escuchar como Akira se preocupaba por él, se sentía tan bien tener a alguien como Akira a su lado.

—Estoy bien, hace un poco más divertido el leer estos ensayos, no tienes que preocuparte cariño —Akira se sonrojó, Ryo nunca lo había llamado de esa forma.

—¿Me dijiste cariño? —preguntó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, él asintió.

—¿No te gusta?

—No, me encanta —con una de sus manos levantó la cabeza de Ryo por la barbilla y con la otra lo atrajo más a su cuerpo, haciendo que Ryo se levantara un poco para posicionarse perfectamente sobre sus piernas. Akira se acercó a sus labios muy lentamente, pero no lo besó, solo para molestarlo y ver cuándo tardaría en hacerlo por su cuenta. Muy poco, esa era la respuesta. Ryo atacó los labios de Akira con una pasión poco antes vista, solía ser un poco más prudente cuando se trataba de besos fuera de la habitación, le gustaba cuando era un poco más atrevido. Se separaron para respirar y también porque Ryo no se aguantaba la risa, Akira trató de calmar un poco su respiración, quizás la actitud de Ryo lo había excitado más de lo que se esperaba.

—Perdón, perdón —dijo al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos para agarrarlo de las mejillas—. No pensé que se sentiría tan diferente, me pusiste los pelos de punta —La mayor y más notoria diferencia entre el Ryo sobrio y el Ryo drogado, era que el Ryo drogado ya no intentaba esconder lo que sentía, le era muy fácil en esta condición admitir cosas como esa.

Mientras Akira lo miraba anonadado, sus manos se movieron por sí solas y comenzó a recorrer los labios de Akira con su pulgar, su novio rió al ver cómo Ryo no parecía ser capaz de sacarle las manos de encima. Le siguió el juego y sacó la lengua para lamerle el dedo traviesamente, de la misma forma, Ryo terminó metiéndole el pulgar en la boca. Con Akira lamiéndole el dedo sin romper contacto visual, la escena rápidamente se había convertido en una porno y Ryo no demoró en notarlo, volvió a reír ruidosamente cuando su cerebro hizo las conexiones. Akira sonrió mientras sujetaba el cuerpo de su novio, había escondido su cara entre su cuello, estaba feliz de escuchar su risa, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse un poco fuera de lugar.

—Ryo, ¿Qué tanto fumaste?

—No mucho, solo tengo poca resistencia —Ryo levantó la cabeza solo para observar la cara de Akira, no le dio vergüenza admitir que tenía la resistencia de un adolescente que recién había descubierto el alcohol— ¿Quieres un poco? —para su sorpresa, no tardó en asentir con la cabeza— Huh, pensé que eras un niño bueno.

—¿Me ves matando demonios todas las noches y todavía crees eso?

—Claro, claro, pero dime algo —Ryo se estiró para alcanzar el porro que estaba a medias en el cenicero—, qué es lo más "atrevido" que has hecho, dejando todos los asesinatos de lado —lo pensó por un momento.

—Vi porno en la sala de audiovisuales en la escuela.

—¿En uno de los computadores?

—En la pantalla grande, a todo volumen.

—¿Qué tipo de porno? ¿Alguna categoría en particular?

—Ya no recuerdo, fue lo primero que encontré en _Pornhub._

—¿No tienes alguna preferencia?

—¿Por qué me estás preguntado sobre mis gustos en pornografía?

—Nada más para saber, uno no aprende a hacer eso con la boca en cualquier parte —dijo refiriéndose a cuando le chupó el dedo. Akira le frunció el ceño, halagado, pero de todas formas molesto por su tono de burla.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de porno? Andas más caliente que de costumbre.

—¿Yo? Tu eres el que tiene una erección —eso último fue suficiente para colmarle la paciencia. Akira tomó vuelo y con ambas manos golpeó y agarró con fuerza su trasero, haciendo que se le escapara un gritillo.

—¿Y tú crees que no siento la tuya? —Ryo comenzó a reír nuevamente, tenía razón, ni siquiera se había molestado en intentar que se fuera. Mientras seguía riendo, Akira aprovechó el momento para robarle el cigarro de entre los dedos y, de la misma forma que Ryo, lo prendió usando su propio dedo y sus poderes de devilman.

—Ah, ¿Ni siquiera vas a esperar a que te explique qué hacer? —lo miró en silencio mientras aspiraba el humo— No lo dejes en la boca, tienes que llevarlo a tus pulmones —le hizo caso y tal como se esperaba, comenzó a toser—. Bien hecho, ahora eres todo un _bad boy._

—No me digas a así por favor —cuando se le pasó la tos, volvió a fumar de nuevo, esta vez sin problemas.

—Déjame mostrarte algo —Ryo se acercó a la boquilla y aspiró profundamente, el cigarro aún estaba entre los dedos de Akira. Con el humo en la boca, se acercó a sus labios y lo besó al mismo tiempo que le pasaba el humo, ambos aprovecharon el momento para besarse de la misma forma que antes, esta vez sin miedo de que sus pantalones se rozaran. Se separaron para que Akira pudiera botar el humo—. Así no te quemas la garganta.

—Me gusta, me gusta mucho —Akira lo miró con una sonrisa juguetona, se iban a besar nuevamente, pero un maullido los distrajo, se les había olvidado que ahora tenían un gato.

Estaba sentado a un costado de los dos, en el suelo, observando a los dos enamorados. Había intentado subirse al sillón, pero era tan pequeño que no pudo lograrlo. Ryo tuvo que sentarse correctamente en el sillón para dejar que Akira se levantara a ayudar al gato, por alguna razón, Ryo sintió un poco de celos. Al tenerlo entre sus brazos, el gatito trepó rápidamente hasta quedar en el hombro de Akira y desde ahí, miró a Ryo con aires de superioridad _¿Acaso el gato se estaba burlando de él?_ Ah, no, eso sí que no lo iba a aguantar.

—Aún no le hemos puesto nombre, ¿Se te ocurre algo? —Ryo negó con la cabeza, sus ojos todavía mantenían contacto visual con los del gato, como si intentara intimidarlo— Hmmm... —Akira tomó el gato de su hombro y lo sostuvo frente a rostro, lo miró por unos segundos hasta que sus ojos se abrieron y una ampolleta pareció prenderse en su cabeza— ¡Tofu!

—¿Tofu?

—Tofu —volvió a sentarse en el sillón junto a Ryo, Tofu caminó hasta quedar entre los dos, ahí se acostó—. Su nombre es Tofu, aún no sé si es niño o niña así que pensé en algo más neutro — _Tofu_ , Akira le había puesto a su gato Tofu, este hombre era demasiado tierno para ser real.

—Es perfecto, Akira —con una de sus manos acarició la pequeña cabeza de Tofu, el gato blanco comenzó a ronronear a su tacto.

—¿Tú crees? Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió —le sonrió a su novio y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, supongo, es bastante raro. Todo se siente diferente, Tofu es muy suave. ¿Podemos ver una película? —Ryo asintió.

—Claro, ¿Qué quieres ver?

—La Granja.

—No vamos a ver La Granja.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Es una obra maestra!

—Akira, que una película tenga un par de memes no la hace una obra maestra —Akira pareció bufar mientras su cuerpo se hundía más en el sillón—. Está bien, está bien, vamos a ver La Granja. Sólo avísame cuando te de hambre.

Ah, las cosas que hacía solo para que Akira fuera feliz. Se había emocionado demasiado al escuchar a Ryo acceder a ver la película, no sabía por qué, pero tenía muchas ganas de ver La Granja, muy al contrario de Ryo, quién estaba mentalizándose para poder sobrevivir la hora y media que duraba la película.

El sentido del humor de Akira debía estar muy dañado si es que su risa era legítima, ¿De verdad encontraba esto gracioso? Ryo se sentía destruido por dentro, el hecho de que ahora estaba casi completamente sobrio no lo ayudaba para nada. Incluso Tofu se había aburrido, se paró de su asiento y se fue a dormir a otro lado, lejos de la pareja.

Cuando ya estaban casi a la mitad de la película, el aburrimiento de Ryo fue tanto que decidió acomodarse de forma que quedó en una posición cómoda para molestar a Akira. Comenzó por jugar con sus cabellos y masajearle suavemente la cabeza, su novio sonrió al tacto. Luego, bajó sus dedos para acariciarle las orejas y lentamente acercó su rostro para morderle el lóbulo con suavidad.

—Oye, no hagas eso —ignorándolo, soltó su oreja y bajó dándole pequeños besos hasta llegar a su cuello, Ryo sabía que Akira era bastante cosquilloso. Tal como se lo esperaba, comenzó a reír al sentir los suaves labios de Ryo y su respiración en su cuello— ¡Ryo! Ya basta Ryo... —su protesta rápidamente se acabó cuando sintió la húmeda y tibia lengua de Ryo dando círculos sobre la pequeña mordida que le acababa de dar. Su respiración se hacía más pesada con cada pequeño beso que recibía por parte de su novio—. Pensé que estabas exagerando antes, pero de verdad se siente muy diferente.

abrazó el cuerpo de Ryo mientras disfrutaba de las sensaciones que sentía en todo su cuerpo, todo se sentía de alguna forma amplificado, los labios en su cuello y las delgadas manos de Ryo acariciando su pecho eran cosas que había sentido tantas veces dentro del último mes, pero ahora todo se sentía casi 100 veces mejor. No pudo evitar gemir sutilmente al sentir las manos de su novio subiendo por debajo de su camisa.

—Mierda, Ryo —las manos de Akira agarraron firmemente sus caderas, obligándolo a acercarse más a su cuerpo. Ryo recorrió con gentileza todo su abdomen, acariciando con suavidad sus definidos músculos, dejándose llevar por los sonidos que salían de su boca, cada pequeño gemido era como una invitación a seguir tocándolo.

De un momento a otro, las ropas le comenzaron a molestar.

Justo antes de que pudiera sacarle la camiseta a Akira, escuchó un sonido que conocía muy bien saliendo de su estómago, le estaba rugiendo de hambre. Ambos comenzaron a reír.

—Te dije que me avisaras cuando te de hambre.

—¿Cómo quieres que te avise si no paras de manosearme?

—¿Acaso no te gusta?

—Nunca dije eso —con una sonrisa, Ryo se acercó a darle un inocente beso.

—Hagamos algo, le digo a Jenny que pida unas pizzas en un rato más y así cuando terminemos ya estén acá —Akira asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

—Eres un puto genio Ryo, eres tan inteligente —se acercó a sus labios para darle un beso, luego otro, luego otro y luego otro, el rubio no pudo evitar reír entre besos.

—Akira... —lo alejó un poco para verlo los ojos, los tenía rojos como se esperaba.

—Y eres tan lindo también —le agarró las mejillas—, tu carita es tan linda, eres muy precioso, te quiero mucho —su corazón dio un vuelco y pudo sentir como un calor invadía todo su cuerpo, era la primera vez que le decía te quiero. Ryo se puso rojo tan rápidamente que lo único que pudo hacer Akira fue reír, se acercó a su rostro y lo besó nuevamente, Ryo tenía los ojos llorosos, parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas—. Te quiero —lo dijo de nuevo, por si acaso no le había quedado claro.

Quien diría que un simple "te quiero" lo haría sentir de esta manera. Se sentía completamente abrumado, pero de la mejor forma posible, sentía algo como un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y si no fuera porque tenía las manos descansando en su pecho, definitivamente estaría temblando de felicidad. Akira le había dicho que lo quería. Akira, la única persona por la que había sentido algo en su vida.

La sonrisa que se le había formado en el rostro era una realmente única y genuina, esto afirmó por completo lo que recién le había dicho, Akira creía que Ryo era hermoso y nadie nunca iba a cambiar su opinión.

De alguna forma, logró recuperar la compostura y volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos, le respondió.

—Yo también te quiero.

Juntaron sus labios de nuevo, se habían besado tantas veces antes que Ryo pensaba que no podía sentirse mejor, estaba completamente equivocado. Sintió lo mismo que cuando fue su primer beso, menos toda ansiedad y nerviosismo del momento, se sentía bien besar a Akira tan lenta y amorosamente. Sus lenguas encontrándose de a poco volvieron a traer el factor excitante a la situación, pero esta vez de una forma que opacó la lujuria entre los dos, ambos sentían otro tipo de deseo más allá de lo carnal, más que el deseo de sentir el placer del momento, era simple y puramente amor, la necesidad de tener a Akira cerca de una forma completamente diferente a las anteriores.

Por otra parte, Akira sentía exactamente lo mismo. No era realmente un secreto, aunque nunca se lo había dicho antes, Akira no era virgen. Había tenido una relación antes, cuando tenía 16, dos años antes de reencontrarse a Ryo. Pensaba que tenía un poco de experiencia, pero Ryo siempre lograba demostrarle lo contrario, enseñándole sensaciones que nunca había sentido. Esta era una de ellas, las ganas de hacer el amor en lugar de solo tener sexo.

—Espera —habló Ryo después de un rato, su respiración era pesada y lenta—, vamos a mi cuarto, no puedo hacerlo mientras suena La Granja de fondo. —Akira rió y asintió de acuerdo, de todas formas había dejado de prestar atención a la película mucho tiempo atrás.

Ryo se levantó del sillón y lo llevó de la mano a su habitación, no sin antes pasar por la de Jenny para avisarle lo de las pizzas y advertirle del probable ruido que iban a causar. Ryo sabía que podía decirle esto porque a Jenny le daba absolutamente lo mismo, pero Akira, al no conocerla bien, no pudo evitar sentir una ola de vergüenza golpeando su cuerpo. Por suerte, todo eso desapareció cuando escuchó a Ryo cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Akira se sentó al borde de la cama y con ambas manos le dio un par de palmaditas a sus piernas, invitando a Ryo a sentarse sobre ellas, su novio no tardó en hacer exactamente eso, iniciando así otra larga sesión de besos calientes y mojados.

Las manos de Akira recorrieron su espalda con tanta delicadeza que le dieron escalofríos, había algo diferente sobre su tacto, pero no supo decir qué era. Todo su cuerpo se sentía ligero, como si estuviera flotando en la nada, lo único que sentía con claridad eran las caricias de Akira y el roce de sus entrepiernas que hacía que el corazón le latiera con fuerza.

Se tuvieron que separar un momento para recobrar el aliento, le habían comenzado a doler los labios, pero al mismo tiempo no quería dejar de besarlo, ninguno de los dos quería parar. Aprovechando que se habían separado un poco, Akira le quitó la camisa que todavía llevaba puesta y observó detenidamente el cuerpo de Ryo, no pudo evitar recorrerlo entero con sus manos. Su novio se rió sutilmente al ver como Akira no dejaba de mirarlo.

—Akira... —no fue su intención, pero las palabras le salieron casi como un gemido.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo suave que es tu piel? —habló casi en un susurro, usando ese tono que sabía que le ponía los pelos de punta— No quiero dejar de tocarte nunca.

Se acercó para besarle el cuello y los hombros mientras movía sus caderas para generar más fricción, Ryo decidió que era mejor no guardarse los vergonzosos sonidos que salían de su boca, sabía muy bien lo mucho que le gustaban a Akira.

Con un suave movimiento, Akira lo tomó firmemente de las caderas y giró hacia la derecha para dejar a Ryo acostado sobre su cama, ahora era él quien estaba encima. Mientras se sacaba su propia camisa, se sorprendió al sentir como unos delicados labios le besaban el pecho, al bajar la mirada, pudo ver a Ryo con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rosadas, besándolo tiernamente por debajo de su clavícula. Le acarició los cabellos mientras lo hacía, Ryo estaba tan cariñoso hoy, le encantaba.

Volvió a acostarse cuando sintió las manos de Akira acercándose a su vientre, soltó un suspiro al ver cómo comenzaba a acariciarle la erección por arriba del pantalón. Akira se movía demasiado lento para su gusto, sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito para provocarlo y lo había logrado, Ryo bajó las manos para desabrocharse el pantalón él mismo. Akira rió mientras lo ayudaba a sacárselo, tiró los pantalones al suelo y luego volvió a concentrarse en Ryo.

—¿Tienes prisa? —preguntó con una sonrisa, su mano había regresado a acariciarlo, está vez solo lo separaba la delgada tela de su ropa interior.

—Para nada —respondió riendo un poco, aunque su risa fue interrumpida por sus propios gemidos, Akira estaba jugando con la punta de su miembro.

—¿Seguro? Ensuciaste tus bóxers —Ryo le dio un golpe en el hombro mientras Akira se reía de su reacción.

A estas alturas ya no sabía si amaba u odia al Akira dominante. Quería decirle algo, molestarlo de vuelta para recuperar algo de su orgullo, pero al sentir sus manos bajándole la ropa interior y agarrándolo con suavidad, no fue capaz de decir nada.

Akira se acercó para besarlo nuevamente, dejó sus frentes juntas y observó detenidamente las expresiones de Ryo mientras movía su mano de arriba abajo, tenía los ojos cerrados y de vez en cuando se mordía el labio para no hacer tanto ruido. Abrió un poco los ojos para mirar a su novio.

—Akira —ese pequeño gemido fue suficiente para estremecerle el cuerpo entero. No pudo aguantarse más y se separó de Ryo para sacarse lo poco que le quedaba de ropa. Mientras lo hacía, Ryo volvió a hablar con un poco de dificultad—. Akira, espera un poco —llamó su atención justo antes de que se desvistiera por completo, Ryo tragó saliva—, sé que querías esperar un poco más, pero... De verdad yo... —fue incapaz de completar su oración, había algo sobre esas palabras que le resultaba muy difícil de decir. Para su suerte, Akira entendió a lo que se refería.

—Está bien —se acercó nuevamente para acariciarle la mejilla—, ya estoy lúcido, si eso es lo que te preocupa —Ryo sonrió, era eso más que todo, no quería que su primera vez fuera con un Akira medio drogado. Señaló con su dedo a su velador, ahí, dentro del cajón, Akira encontró unos condones y una botella de lubricante, Ryo ya estaba preparado para este momento.

Akira se quedó congelado por un segundo, mirando la botella que ahora tenía en la mano, había una clara incógnita en la que no había pensado antes.

—Eh... —la risa de Ryo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó un poco para quitarle la botella, luego, tomó la mano de Akira y le echó un poco del líquido en dos de sus dedos, mientras lo hacía, notó que se había puesto un poco nervioso.

—¿Necesitas que te diga que hacer? —Akira negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso, es que, si lo hacemos así, yo voy a disfrutar de todos modos, pero tú... —hizo una pausa para mirarlo a los ojos— No quiero hacerte daño —Ryo le sonrió, decidió decirle lo mismo que dijo en su primer encuentro.

—Akira, no puedes hacerme daño.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, volvió a apoyar su espalda en las sábanas y abrió las piernas tímidamente, invitándolo a continuar. El moreno tragó saliva, a pesar del miedo, estaba determinado a prepararlo correctamente.

Acercó uno de sus dedos a su entrada y presionó suavemente hasta que pudo meterlo por completo. Ryo se estremeció al experimentar esta nueva sensación, nunca había intentado meterse algo antes, era mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba. Jadeó despacio al sentir como Akira comenzaba a mover su dedo lentamente dentro suyo. Se sintió un poco incómodo cuando entró el segundo dedo, pero al ver la cara de Akira, con sus ojos llenos de deseo y sus acciones tan gentiles, lo único que pudo sentir de ese momento en adelante era placer.

Sus gemidos le dieron a entender que lo estaba haciendo bien, estaba metiendo y sacando los dedos, tratando de moverlos lo más posible dentro de él para que se acostumbrara a la sensación. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Ryo estaba moviendo las caderas por cuenta propia, metió un tercer dedo.

Una sensación muy diferente a las anteriores lo hizo taparse la cara de vergüenza, además de meter un tercer dedo, Akira había subido la velocidad notablemente. Se sentía fantástico, pero necesitaba más, lo quería a él.

—A-Akira —dijo mientras se destapaba los ojos, Akira bajó la velocidad para dejarlo hablar—. Por favor, Akira —El escalofrío que le dio fue algo de otro mundo, jamás pensó que llegaría a escucharlo rogar de esta forma.

Sacó sus dedos con cuidado y se puso el condón con una facilidad que sorprendió a Ryo, entendió inmediatamente lo que pasaba aquí, _el maldito no le había dicho que no era virgen._ Ya lo interrogaría más tarde, ahora solo quería concentrarse en Akira.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía a Akira haciéndose paso dentro de él, le dolió mucho más que los tres dedos juntos, pero dentro de ese dolor, sintió la misma sensación placentera de antes, el sentirse tan lleno y al borde de quebrarse le gustaba muchísimo. Se le escapó un sonido que pareció un sollozo más que cualquier cosa, al escucharlo, Akira tomó su mano y se la estrujó con ternura.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con dificultad, estaba intentando contenerse y no moverse todavía, pero Ryo se sentía tan bien que era casi imposible concentrarse. Su novio asintió, con una sonrisa en la cara y los ojos llorosos. Entrelazaron sus dedos y Akira se acercó para besarlo— Solo como advertencia, no voy a durar mucho.

Rió despacio antes de volver a besarlo, el dolor ya no le importaba para nada si podía tener a Akira así de cerca, con sus cabellos haciéndole cosquillas en la cara y sus respiraciones combinándose con cada suspiro. _Dios_ , _lo amaba tanto._

Comenzó a moverse muy lentamente al principio, más que todo para para disfrutar de todos los sonidos que salían de su boca. Ryo estaba agarrando las sábanas con su mano libre cuando, después de unos segundos, se acercó para besar a su novio al haberse acostumbrado al movimiento. Fue entonces cuando, completamente apropósito, Akira comenzó a moverse más rápido y fuerte, haciendo que Ryo le gimiera en la boca, tal como él quería.

El placer que Ryo estaba sintiendo era casi indescriptible, cada estocada traía consigo una ola de emociones que no sabía cómo explicar, era como si se estuviera derritiendo debajo de Akira, quizás esa era la palabra más correcta. Amarró sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, haciendo que bajara la velocidad pero teniéndolo más cerca. Akira aprovechó el momento para volver a atacar su cuello, Ryo soltó su mano y abrazó su espalda, rasguñándolo sin querer mientras lo hacía.

—Ah, mierda, espera —Akira dejó de moverse por completo, dándole la oportunidad a Ryo de finalmente respirar. Escondió su rostro entre su cuello, Ryo descansó un poco mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces?

—Pienso en cosas feas para no irme tan rápido —Rió ruidosamente al escuchar las palabras de Akira. Realmente estaba saliendo con un idiota, el idiota más tierno del mundo.

—Sabes que no me importa.

—¡Pero quiero que te corras primero! —lo miró haciendo un puchero, Ryo no se había dado cuenta que Akira estaba comenzando a sudar. Le iba a dar un beso, pero justo en ese momento se le volvió a prender la ampolleta— ¡Ah! ¡Tengo una idea! —salió del cuerpo de Ryo con cuidado para que no le doliera, luego tomó una almohada y la dejó justo a su lado— ¿Confías en mí? —Ryo asintió, intrigado por ver lo que Akira estaba a punto de hacer— Ven, pon tu lindo trasero aquí.

Mientras reía, Akira lo ayudó a mover sus caderas para que quedara acostado, pero con su trasero un poco más levantado debido a la almohada. Se acercó para darle un último beso y lo luego se posicionó entre sus piernas. Le acarició las piernas con cariño para luego volver a introducirse con cuidado. Le gustó el ruidito que Ryo hizo al meter la punta, por lo que salió nuevamente y volvió a entrar, así varias veces hasta que Ryo le pellizcó el brazo. Rió en silencio para entrar de nuevo, está vez de verdad.

Un gritillo ahogado fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca, no sabía cómo, pero ahora Akira estaba mucho más profundo que antes, ahora sí que sentía que estaba a punto de romperse, este hombre no paraba de sorprenderlo.

Volvió a mirar a su novio con los ojos entreabiertos, seguía haciéndole cariño en las piernas mientras observaba como se metía completamente dentro de él, cuando levantó la vista, se mordió el labio antes de dedicarle una sonrisa traviesa.

Asumiendo que Ryo ya se había acostumbrado antes, esta vez no le dio la oportunidad de descansar.

Lo embistió con fuerza, haciéndolo prácticamente gritar de placer, ahora sabía que no debía parar. Con una de sus manos agarró su miembro y lo comenzó a masturbar al igual que antes, su otra mano estaba sujetando la de Ryo, quién apenas podía respirar. Trató de amarrar sus piernas alrededor de él para hacerlo bajar la velocidad como antes, pero esta vez no funcionó. Sentía como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

Le apretó la mano con fuerza, quería avisarle que estaba a punto de correrse pero ahora era imposible. Akira estaba tocando ese punto del que siempre había escuchado hablar y no tenía intenciones de parar, si tan solo no tuviera tanta resistencia física quizás sería capaz de seguirle el paso y aguantar un poco más. Gimió su nombre para advertirle, pero claramente lo único que hizo fue darle más ánimos.

Llevándose la mano a los ojos, Ryo no resistió más y se corrió en su mano. Mientras lo hacía, su cuerpo entero se tensó, apretando inesperadamente a Akira quien llegó al orgasmo solo unos segundos después.

Se quedaron en la misma posición en la que estaban por unos segundos más, recobrando el aliento y disfrutando de su cercanía. Akira se volvió a acercar para besarle las mejillas, la nariz y la frente, asegurándose de dejarlo respirar esta vez. Salió cuidadosamente de él, se alarmó al ver un poco de sangre al rededor del condón.

—¡Ah, Ryo! ¡Lo siento mucho! —Ryo lo miró un poco confundido— Te hice sangrar un poco.

—No me importa —Akira lo miró con sus ojos de perrito arrepentido.

—¿Seguro? ¿No te duele? —negó con la cabeza, aunque la verdad era que sí le dolía bastante, algo sobre ese dolor era... ¿Excitante? Al parecer aprendía más sobre sí mismo todos los días. Akira le dio un beso como disculpa para luego comenzar a limpiar.

Lo que siguió fueron caricias, caricias y más caricias. Estaban acurrucados entre las sábanas, Akira sólo se había puesto su ropa interior mientras que Ryo le había robado la camisa negra con la excusa de que tenía frío, en realidad era para taparse la espalda y aprovechar de dejar su propio olor en sus ropas.

Mientras conversaban tranquilamente sobre qué otra película ver que no fuera La Granja, Jenny entró a la habitación sosteniendo dos cajas de pizza y detrás de ella, Tofu corría para alcanzarla. Akira recibió las pizzas con una sonrisa e inmediatamente comenzó a comer, Tofu escaló lo mejor que pudo por las sábanas hasta llegar arriba y comenzó a jugar con las manos de Akira.

—Tengo información que quizás le interese —Dijo Jenny pasándole unos papeles a Ryo, este comenzó pasar las hojas hasta que encontró unas fotografías—. Parece que alguien ha estado matando demonios sin su permiso —con curiosidad, Akira se acercó para también observar las fotografías. En ellas, se podían ver los cuerpos muertos de diferentes demonios, todos tenían una cosa en común, la forma en la que parecían haber muerto.

—Esto no lo hizo Akira —habló con la mirada fija en las imágenes—, es demasiado limpio, Akira suele ser más salvaje al matar demonios.

—Gracias.

—No parece que fuera obra de otro demonio tampoco.

—¿Quizás otro devilman? —Ryo negó con la cabeza.

—No creo, mira —le acercó las fotografías y señaló los cuerpos. Habían sido desmembrados, pero obviamente de manera muy diferente a como Akira solía hacerlo, parecían cortes perfectos, no había ningún rastro de fuerza bruta en ellos—. Eso fue hecho con un arma —Akira acercó su rostro a una fotografía en específica.

—Este tiene brillantina —dijo para luego seguir comiendo.

—¿Brillantina? —miró la misma foto que Akira había señalado. Tenía razón, si se fijaba bien, se podía ver el reflejo dorado de la brillantina.

Brillantina dorada y marcas que probablemente eran de una espada.

Si era lo que pensaba, oficialmente esta línea de tiempo no tenía ningún puto sentido.

—Pero si nos están ayudando, entonces no hay ningún problema, ¿Cierto? —Akira volvió a hablar al ver que Ryo seguía pegado viendo los papeles.

—Supongo que sí —de la nada, las ganas de fumarse un cigarro se hicieron muy presentes. Le devolvió los archivos a Jenny y le dio las gracias mientras volvía a acurrucarse al cuerpo de Akira. Cuando se fue de la habitación, le preguntó— ¿Quieres ver Ratatouille? —Akira asintió mientras le daba un pepperoni a Tofu.

—Claro, pero luego tenemos que ir a comprarle comida a Tofu, debe tener hambre.

—Como tú quieras.

Se acomodó de forma que quedó en la posición perfecta para escuchar los latidos de Akira, su novio lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos para hacerle cariño en los hombros. En el momento en que pudo dejar de pensar en los nuevos asesinatos, se quedó profundamente dormido.

El día había sido... Interesante.


	11. Gran desastre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los demonios atacan a la humanidad y Ryo va al McDonald's

Dos semanas enteras pasaron sin que le llegaran noticias importantes, luego, justo cuando se estaba empezando a relajar, Nafiro los contactó para informarles sobre un ataque que se iba a realizar en cualquier momento.

Ryo volvió a estresarse, lo más difícil estaba a punto de comenzar.

Si tan solo pudiera contarle a Akira sobre lo que iba a pasar, todo sería un poco más fácil, pero estaba condenado a trabajar solo para que Akira no descubriera su identidad.

Repasó el plan en su mente. Zennon planeaba atacar a los humanos en cualquier momento, revelando así la existencia de los demonios y confirmando los rumores online. Cuando eso pasara, tendría que salir en televisión de nuevo a dar información extra y ganarse la confianza de la población para llevar a cabo el próximo paso. Debía decir la verdad sobre los devilman, explicar que era posible ganarle a los demonios y seguir siendo humanos, decir que cuando estallara una guerra, serán ellos quienes lucharían por la humanidad. Sonaba lo bastante fácil en papel, pero sabía que a pesar de lo que dijera, la gente del gobierno haría lo que más les convenga a ellos. Evitar una tercera guerra mundial era casi imposible, pero al menos podría evitar el apocalipsis.

Supo que todo estaba a punto de comenzar cuando se despertó con una horrible sensación en todo su cuerpo. Le picaba la piel de una manera que ya había experimentado antes, le solía pasar junto con el presentimiento de que Akira estaba en peligro.

Era un martes por la mañana, si no había faltado debía estar en la escuela. Se levantó de la cama tan rápidamente que casi bota a Tofu, quien estaba durmiendo con él. Se puso sus pantalones y el abrigo de siempre y prácticamente corrió hacia el ascensor.

Su instinto siempre tenía la razón, ya había comenzado.

* * *

Akira despertó con el ruido de su alarma, eran las 6:30 y tenía que alistarse para ir a la escuela. Se estiró y bostezó con cuidado para no despertar a su mamá, a falta de más habitaciones, habían puesto un colchón en el piso para que Kaori durmiera tranquila. Su madre había decidido renunciar a su trabajo actual para volver a instalarse en Japón y así vivir con Akira, mientras buscaba un trabajo nuevo y un lugar donde vivir, la familia Makimura le había ofrecido quedarse con ellos por todo el tiempo que necesitara.

Lo único malo de todo esto, era que ahora tenía que compartir dos baños con seis personas. Se acostumbro a despertarse más temprano de lo normal para poder ducharse en la mañana sin llegar muy tarde a la escuela.

Luego de levantarse de la cama, agarró la ropa que había dejado preparada el día anterior y cuidadosamente pasó sobre el colchón de su madre para ir al baño. Caminó por el pasillo y justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del baño, esta fue abierta por Miki, que recién había salido de la ducha, ya estaba con el uniforme puesto y llevaba una toalla envolviendo su cabello. Al ver a su hermano postizo, le sonrió.

—Buenos días —lo saludó mientras se sujetaba la toalla a la cabeza.

—Buenos días.

—Trata de ducharte rápido, Taro no se duchó cuando le dijeron y mi mamá está desesperada por meterlo al baño —Akira asintió con una sonrisa.

—Claro, no me demoraré mucho —Con esto último, Miki fue a su habitación y Akira entró al baño.

Cerró la puerta con seguro y luego se acercó al lavamanos para cepillarse los dientes. Se había dado cuenta cuando se fusionó con Amon, pero no pudo evitar mirarse los colmillos en el espejo, sus caninos ahora eran más grandes y afilados de lo normal. No le molestaba para nada, de hecho, pensaba que lo hacían ver más atractivo y, además, gracias a sus colmillos, había descubierto algo que le gustaba mucho.

A Ryo le gustaba que lo mordieran. Lo descubrió por accidente la noche de su primer beso, esa vez que llegó a casa cubierto de sangre y desesperado por tener a Ryo entre sus brazos, después de que se dio cuenta de ello, nunca más lo dejó en paz. Le mordía los hombros para molestarlo, el cuello para que le pusiera atención y los labios cuando las cosas comenzaban a calentarse, le encantaba porque cada vez que lo hacía, Ryo dejaba salir unos sonidos que... _Ah,_ probablemente no debería estar pensando sobre su novio de esta forma tan temprano en la mañana.

Escupió lo que le quedaba de pasta de dientes en la boca y luego comenzó a sacarse la ropa para entrar a la ducha. Al volver a mirarse al espejo, se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes, tenía una pequeña marca roja justo debajo de su clavícula, una marca de beso que Ryo le había dejado el fin de semana. Sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba su propia piel, pero su sonrisa poco a poco fue decayendo al pensar en su novio.

Ryo estaba actuando muy extraño últimamente, le preocupaba mucho, pero cada vez que le preguntaba siempre le decía que estaba bien, que no tenía que preocuparse por él, Akira sabía que eso era una mentira. Siempre que lo iba a ver después de la escuela, se lo encontraba trabajando con un millón de papeles a su alrededor y un cigarro entre los dedos, luego, cuando dejaba sus cosas de lado, no se alejaba de él por el resto del día. Normalmente esto no tendría nada de malo, pero la forma en la que Ryo lo abrazaba se sentía como si estuviera desesperado por su tacto, casi como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento podría desaparecer. Sus latidos ahora eran siempre rápidos, parecía estar ansioso constantemente.

Y aunque no era mentira que a veces lo hacían juntos, a Akira no dejaba de preocuparle lo mucho que Ryo podía fumar en un día, en especial cuando salían de noche. Prendía un cigarro antes de que Akira se transformara para asesinar demonios, luego grababa todo el proceso y cuando terminaba, prendía otro antes de que se devolvieran a casa.

Sabía que algo andaba mal, quería hablarle y ayudarlo, pero si Ryo no le decía nada, entonces no lo podía hacer. Por eso, lo único que podía hacer por ahora era abrazarlo muy fuerte, llenarlo de besos y susurrarle al oído lo mucho que lo quería, para que supiera que Akira estaba ahí para él y podría hablarle de lo que quisiera cuando estuviera preparado.

Se metió a la ducha e intentó limpiarse lo más rápido posible para que la mamá de Miki tuviera tiempo de bañar a Taro. Al salir, se miró al espejo de nuevo antes de vestirse y al volver a ver el chupón, pensó en Ryo nuevamente, quizás debería ir a verlo después de clases.

Salió del baño con su pijama sucio entre las manos, iba bajando las escaleras para ir a dejarlo a la lavadora cuando escuchó un grito detrás de él. No tuvo tiempo de mirar cuando lo empujaron hacia el lado, casi botándolo de las escaleras. Era Taro, estaba corriendo de sus padres mientras gritaba.

—¡Taro! —lo llamó su madre mientras intentaba seguirle el paso— Deja de gritar, vas a despertar a tu tía.

—¡Akira! —Taro se escondió detrás de él, sujetándolo de la camisa— ¡Ayúdame! ¡Me van a obligar a ducharme! —no pudo evitar reír al ver a la mamá de Taro suspirar mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz.

—Taro —le habló Akira tratando de mirarlo detrás de él— ¿No te habían dicho que tenías que bañarte ayer? —Taro lo miró con el ceño fruncido y un puchero— Deberías hacerle caso a tus papás.

—¡Akira! ¡Pensé que estabas de mi lado! —resignado por las palabras de Akira, Taro volvió a subir las escaleras con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Akiko miró a Akira con una sonrisa mientras le daba las gracias.

Se sentó en el sillón a esperar a que el resto de la familia estuviera lista para tomar desayuno. Todos los días de semana, la casa se quedaba casi completamente vacía después de las 7:30, Akira, Miki y Taro iban a la escuela y los Makimura iban a trabajar a su restaurante, normalmente Kaori se quedaba en casa para ayudar a limpiar o cualquier cosa que se necesitara hacer.

Mientras bajaba por su _feed_ de instagram para pasar el tiempo, la voz de su madre lo hizo bajar el celular.

—¿Mamá? Pensé que seguías dormida —su madre le sonrió para sentarse junto a él, todavía tenía puesto su pijama y su cabello estaba desordenado.

—Taro me despertó, pero no quería seguir durmiendo de todas formas —Kaori lo miró a la cara y le movió los cabellos de su rostro— Te vas a resfriar si sales con el pelo mojado.

—Mamá... —su madre le sonrió mientras volvía a desordenarse el cabello.

—Akira, tengo que hablarte sobre algo —su atención volvió a Kaori en un segundo—. Encontré un apartamento en renta, es pequeño, pero queda cerca de aquí y es en un buen sitio.

—¡Eso es genial! —Akira le sonrió— Pero, ¿Que hay sobre el trabajo?

—No será difícil que me contraten, no es por presumir, pero tu madre tiene bastante experiencia —ambos riendo despacio, tenía razón, no sería difícil para ella encontrar un buen trabajo con un currículum como el suyo. Un corto silencio se hizo presente en la sala—. Akira, sé que has vivido casi toda tu vida con los Makimura y que prácticamente son tu familia ahora, pero... ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

La pregunta de su madre lo tomó por sorpresa, no pensó que le daría una opción, Akira había asumido que se mudaría con su mamá cuando llegara el momento. Lo pensó por un segundo, Kaori tenía razón, los Makimura eran su familia ahora y eran muy importantes para él, no se imaginaba la vida fuera de esta casa. Pero, de todas formas, su mamá era igual de importante y no podía simplemente dejarla sola, debía aprovechar de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Entonces, la respuesta se le hizo muy clara.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —su madre le mostró otra sonrisa, claramente aliviada.

—Vendríamos a visitarlos seguido, estaba buscando lugares cerca de aquí para que el cambio no fuera muy brusco. Aún no le he avisado a Akiko ni a Noel, pero estoy segura de que estarán felices de recibirnos en cualquier momento —Akira sostuvo a su mamá en un suave abrazo, le había costado al principio, pero cada vez se le hacía más fácil relacionarse con ella.

Después de un rato más de conversación, tomaron desayuno todos juntos y cada uno se fue por su lado. Akiko y Noel iban a dejar a Taro a la escuela en su auto mientras Miki y Akira caminaban juntos a la escuela.

Sus caminatas solían siempre estar acompañadas de algún tipo de charla, pero por alguna razón, esta vez Akira decidió ir en silencio, observando atentamente el paisaje, los árboles y todo a su alrededor. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría disfrutar de todo esto. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Miki decidió llamar su atención.

—¿Akira? —obviamente se había dado cuenta de la mirada nostálgica que tenía en su rostro.

—Ah, lo siento, me distraje —lo disimuló con una sonrisa, aunque Miki no dejó de sentirse un poco preocupada.

—¿Todo bien? —Akira asintió.

—Sí, solo estaba observando en paisaje —hubo un corto silencio en dónde Miki esperó a que le dijera algo más—... Mi mamá encontró un apartamento, no sé cuándo, pero me voy a mudar con ella.

—¿¡De verdad!? —la reacción de Miki le fue difícil de leer, al principio parecía estar feliz por la noticia, pero después de ver a Akira asentir nuevamente, su rostro cambió a uno un tanto más triste.

—¿Me vas a extrañar? —de nuevo, su expresión cambió al escuchar un tono burlesco en la voz de Akira.

—¡Claro que no! —mintió, exagerando su reacción— Eres demasiado raro y te escapas por las noches, ¡Además! Sigues buscando porno en el computador familiar, ¿No te dije que dejaras de hacer eso? —se llevó la mano detrás del cuello y se rió, avergonzado, solo esperaba que no hubiera notado su obvio cambio en preferencias de género— Sabes que Taro se sabe tu contraseña, ¿Verdad?

—¿¡Que Taro qué!? —entró en pánico rápidamente, eso sí era malo. Miki se rió.

—Tienes tu cumpleaños de contraseña, es demasiado obvio Akira —dijo mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla, cuando lo soltó, su sonrisa decayó un poco—. Hablando sobre eso, ¿Crees que te irás antes de tu cumpleaños?

—¿Mi cumpleaños? —se le había olvidado, su cumpleaños estaba cerca— Aún faltan unos meses, así que supongo que sí —Miki volvió a sonreír.

—Deberías celebrarlo con nosotros de todas formas, cumples 19, es un número importante.

—¿Qué tiene de importante cumplir 19?

—Estás un año más cerca de morir —una voz los interrumpió al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a los dos. Era Miko, los había alcanzado justo antes de entrar por la puerta principal— ¿De qué están hablando?

—Akira se va a mudar con su mamá.

—Ah, finalmente vas a dejar de ser un parásito —Akira le dio un codazo en el estómago, haciendo reír a las dos.

Miko había cambiado mucho recientemente, primero fue su apariencia y su comportamiento con Miki, le habían contado que, de la nada, Miko se había vuelto agresiva con ella y casi todos los demás. Luego, justo después de la carrera, pareció calmarse un poco y volver a ser amable con Miki. Era extraño, pero Akira no pensó mucho en ello, solo estaba feliz de volver a verlas sonreír juntas.

Al entrar a la escuela, sintió las ya rutinarias miradas sobre él, se había acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso después de que su equipo ganara la carrera de relevos, Akira se veía bastante tranquilo a pesar de que básicamente lo siguieran todo el día. Lo único que no le gustaba de toda la atención, era el tener que rechazar a toda la gente que se le declaraba, siempre le costaba mucho y terminaba llorando en brazos de Miki, no le gustaba herir los sentimientos de los demás. Por otro lado, lo que más le gustaba era la hora del almuerzo, dónde un gran grupo se juntaba todos los días casi religiosamente solo a ver lo mucho que podía comer.

Se emocionó al pensar en la hora del almuerzo, era su parte favorita del día, en especial porque odiaba todas las clases, no había ninguna asignatura que le llamara levemente la atención. Antes solía angustiarse diariamente porque no había nada que realmente le gustara y estaba muy cerca de graduarse, realmente no tenía idea de qué iba a hacer o si realmente iba a ir a la universidad. Ahora tampoco sabía, pero ya no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, tenía una tarea mucho más importante por la que preocuparse, proteger a los humanos, todo lo demás estaba en segundo plano.

Se separó de sus amigas para cada uno entrar a sus respectivas clases, ahora empezaba lo más aburrido del día, las clases.

Akira era realmente regular en todo, no había nada en lo que resaltara, pero tampoco nada en lo que fuera muy malo haciendo, era simplemente el promedio. Contrariamente a él, Miki parecía resaltar en casi todo, era la estudiante perfecta y la favorita de los profesores. Extrañamente, nunca sintió celos de Miki ni de su aparente perfección, lo único que quería era que los profesores dejaran de comparar a todo el mundo con ella, siempre la hacían sentir mal.

La clase de historia se le hizo tan lenta que parecía ser tortura, ni siquiera se pudo quedar dormido porque se sentaba casi al frente del profesor. Para su suerte, después de casi dos horas de sufrimiento, la clase terminó. Escapó de la sala lo más rápido posible y fue a tomar el sol al patio, aunque al llegar allí, un terrible escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Algo andaba mal.

Miró a su alrededor, todo parecía normal, los alumnos paseaban por el patio y conversaban con tranquilidad, pero Akira sabía, sentía incluso, como algo estaba a punto de pasar.

Se quedó quieto, inmóvil, su corazón se comenzó a acelerar.

Entonces sucedió.

Comenzó con un temblor debajo de sus pies, el suelo del patio se estaba moviendo de tal forma que la mayoría de alumnos quedó en silencio, pensando que tal vez era solo un terremoto. Pero entonces, un grito de terror resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo que todos giraran sus cabezas a una chica que estaba señalando el cielo, horrorizada. Akira no demoró en mirar hacia donde estaba apuntando, entonces lo vio.

No uno, pero al menos diez demonios estaban a punto de aterrizar en la escuela. Todos de apariencias diferentes, pero Akira sabía que todos venían por un objetivo en común, devorar a los humanos.

Toda la escuela pareció paralizarse al ver como uno de los demonios aterrizaba al medio de la multitud, parecía un pterodáctilo gris con una cola en forma de flecha y el pico lleno de dientes afilados. Akira observó como en menos de 2 segundos, el demonio agarró a la chica que estaba gritando antes y con un solo mordisco, logró partirla a la mitad. La parte superior de su cuerpo cayó al piso ruidosamente, Akira logró ver a la distancia como sus brazos temblaban y su pecho subía y bajaba tratando desesperadamente de agarrar un último aliento, la chica aún estaba viva y consciente mientras sus intestinos se escurrían de su cuerpo muy lentamente, observando como su otra mitad era comida por un demonio al mismo tiempo que moría dolorosamente.

Lo único que pudo escuchar eran gritos, gritos por todas partes.

La gente comenzó a correr desesperadamente, tratando de escapar de las criaturas que habían aparecido de la nada, con ningún motivo aparente más del de comer a todos los humanos que podían.

Entre la conmoción, Akira se transformó sin importarle que alguien lo viera. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia un grupo que había sido acorralado por dos demonios. Abriendo sus alas, saltó para quedar justo entre el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre sus compañeros de clase y los demonios, agarró las dos cabezas con cada una de sus gigantes manos y en un rápido movimiento las aplastó contra en concreto, matándolos en un instante. Giró su cabeza para mirar a los humanos que estaban detrás de él, el grupo entero estaba temblando y llorando de miedo.

—¡Corran! ¡Salgan y sálvense! —Akira les gritó para después volver a correr hacia otro grupo, antes de poder ver las reacciones de quién recién había salvado. Entre ellos, alguien había decidido volver a arriesgarse y comenzar a grabar lo que estaba pasando en lugar de escapar.

El suelo comenzó a temblar con más fuerza, haciendo que la gran mayoría de gente que estaba luchando por correr cayera al piso. Entonces, el concreto comenzó a romperse y debajo de él, algo estaba emergiendo.

Justo después de que Akira terminara de matar a un tercer demonio, algo lo amarró con tanta fuerza que no pudo moverse ni hacer nada más. Miró hacia abajo, estaba siendo sujetado por algo que parecía una raíz. En un brusco movimiento, el cuerpo de Akira fue lanzado hacía un gran árbol que inmediatamente se partió en dos. Con una velocidad sorprendente, Akira fue capaz de agarrar la parte del árbol que estaba a punto de caer sobre la gente que aún estaba tirada en el piso. Aprovechó el momento para ver lo que había aparecido de la nada.

Era un demonio un poco más grande que él, tenía un torso de mujer y sobre su cabeza había un gran capullo que parecía ser de una flor que aún no había florecido. En lugar de piernas, cientos de raíces parecían salir de su pelvis, algunas de ellas seguían escondidas dentro del suelo y al menos 5 raíces diferentes estaban sujetando estudiantes en el aire, de vez en cuando, le daba un mordisco a uno de los cuerpos que ya había matado.

Akira dejó el árbol en el piso y miró a su alrededor mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos, el patio de su escuela estaba lleno de cuerpos mutilados y sin vida, todos tenían caras conocidas de gente que lo saludaba en los pasillos, amigos que más de alguna vez lo habían ayudado a estudiar y de personas que había rechazado al momento que le confesaron sus sentimientos. Eran demasiados demonios y demasiadas personas en peligro, no había manera fácil de ganar está vez, pero no se iba a rendir, era el único que podía hacer esto.

O eso pensó.

Corrió hacia el demonio para liberar a los humanos que seguían vivos entre sus raíces, pero antes de llegar, otro demonio apareció frente a él. Era una araña gigante color marrón, con cuatro patas a cada lado de su torso y un rostro que Akira no pudo ver. Estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando la araña fue más rápida y saltó, no sobre Akira, pero sobre el otro demonio que estaba frente de los dos. Con sus dos garras delanteras, cortó con mucha facilidad las raíces que sujetaban a los otros alumnos, el demonio gritó y se retorció del dolor. Fue cuando el demonio araña cayó al piso que Akira se dio cuenta de la trenza pelirroja que llevaba en la cabeza, entonces la reconoció.

—¿¡Miko!? —Akira gritó mientras se le acercaba— ¡Tú también eres como yo!

—¿¡Y te acabas de dar cuenta pendejo!? —sí, definitivamente era Miko. Alejándose del demonio que aún estaba gritando, Miko le volvió a hablar— ¿Dónde está Miki?

Mierda, había olvidado a Miki.

—¡No lo sé! No la vi antes, son demasiados demonios —Akira agarró uno de los demonios que había llegado volando y lo partió a la mitad tan casualmente que casi hace reír a Miko.

—¡Tu encárgate de este, iré a ayudar a los demás!

Con esto último, Miko corrió para perseguir a los demonios que estaban comiendo los restos de cuerpos en el piso.

Akira quedó solo frente al demonio, quién lo miraba con una expresión de completo odio.

—¡Amon! —gritó con una voz femenina— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a traicionarnos!? —una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Akira, ahora era su oportunidad, se moría de ganas de decirlo.

—¡No soy Amon! ¡Yo soy Devilman! —entonces, se abalanzó sobre ella.

* * *

Ryo llegó a la escuela de Akira en menos de 5 minutos, se saltó varios semáforos en rojo y casi atropella a un par de personas, pero llegó. Tuvo que dejar el auto estacionado en medio de la vereda porque todo el mundo estaba evacuando la escuela, todos los alumnos parecían estar llorando y llamando por teléfono, Ryo pudo ver a un grupo que parecía estar rezando.

Caminó rápidamente entre la multitud hasta llegar a la entrada, justo antes de entrar, lo agarraron del brazo.

—¡No entres! ¡Es muy peligroso! —alguien que parecía ser un profesor lo detuvo, al igual que el resto, estaba temblando y con una expresión de terror puro. Ryo rápidamente sacó una pistola que tenía entre su abrigo y lo apuntó, no tenía tiempo para que le dijeran qué hacer. El profesor lo soltó y puso las manos en alto, Ryo volvió a guardar el arma y entró por el portón de la escuela.

—¡Ryo! —otra voz lo detuvo, esta vez una que lo hizo sentir aliviado. Era Miki, jamás pensó que se sentiría tan feliz de verla viva. Miki corrió hacia él, a diferencia de todos los otros, su cara mostraba más preocupación que miedo.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—No lo sé, estaba en el baño cuando nos comenzaron a evacuar, pero todo el mundo está tan asustado y siguen hablando sobre monstruos o algo así —Ryo frunció el ceño, entonces sí tenía razón.

—¿Dónde está Akira?

—No lo encuentro por ningún lado, a Miko tampoco, creo que siguen adentro.

—Quédate aquí, voy a entrar —se dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar, pero Miki obviamente no le hizo caso y lo siguió—. Miki, es demasiado peligroso para ti.

—¡No te voy a esperar aquí sin hacer nada! —Ryo había comenzado a caminar de nuevo cuando Miki lo agarró del abrigo— Akira es mi amigo también, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados —Ryo la miró en silencio, quería entrar solo para ayudar a Akira, pero si Miki venía con él no iba a ser más que un estorbo. Iba a empezar a discutir con ella cuando un estruendo resonó en todo el lugar, al levantar la vista, pudieron ver como una nube de polvo se levantaba hacía el cielo. Miki lo ignoró completamente y entró corriendo a la escuela.

—¡Miki! —suspiró, Miki era mucho más testaruda que Akira. No le quedó de otra más que seguirla.

Le siguió el paso lo mejor que pudo a través de la escuela, corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio principal, ahí, Miki se paralizó. Ryo entendió inmediatamente por qué.

Todo el lugar estaba cubierto de sangre, con todos los cuerpos destruidos al rededor, la imagen le recordó al Sabbath. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Akira, por suerte no le costó encontrarlo.

Akira estaba en el centro de todo, golpeando a un demonio en el piso. Suspiró aliviado, Akira tenía todo bajo control.

—¿Qué está...? —Miki dejó su oración a medias al ver lo que estaba pasando al medio del patio, tuvo que afirmarse a la pared para no caer el piso, estaba procesando demasiada información al mismo tiempo.

—Akira está bien —mencionó a Miki, quien estaba a punto de comenzar a buscar entre los cuerpos muertos.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no tartamudear. Ryo levantó su mano y apuntó al gran demonio gris con alas de murciélago.

—Ese es Akira —Ryo agradeció que al decir esto, Miki finalmente se quedó callada.

Observaron por unos segundos más la pelea que estaba sucediendo en el patio cuando se dio cuenta de que cerca de ellos, un chico estaba escondido entre los escombros, con su celular entre las manos y apuntando hacia Akira. Tomó a Miki del brazo para no dejarla sola y se acercó al chico.

—¿Haz estado grabando todo? —se asustó al escuchar la voz de Ryo, pero al verlo al lado de él, asintió— Perfecto —sacó de su bolsillo un cable y su propio celular, tomó el teléfono de las temblorosas manos del chico para conectar ambos celulares, luego se lo devolvió—. Solo sigue grabando.

Ryo miró con una sonrisa como Akira tiraba al demonio al piso poniendo uno de sus pies sobre su cuello para luego tomar el capullo que tenía en la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzar a tirar. En menos de un parpadeo, Akira había decapitado al demonio. Había algo tan extrañamente excitante sobre la manera en la Akira mataba demonios... ¿Era demasiado raro estar pensando sobre eso mientras estaba rodeado de adolescentes muertos? Quizás, pero no le importó.

Con solo dos toques a la pantalla de su celular, toda la información que necesitaba ahora estaba en la palma de su mano.

—Ese es... Akira —Miki volvió a hablar después de un rato, se había sentado en el piso porque debido a todo lo que estaba pasando, sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Ryo asintió con la cabeza.

—Puedo explicar luego, por ahora solo preocúpate de no morir —Miki asintió lentamente, sus ojos aún pegados en Akira. Ryo miró al chico que todavía estaba al lado de ellos, desconectó el cable que había puesto—. Deberías irte —su noto de voz sonó más como una orden que una sugerencia, por eso mismo el chico asintió y sin decir nada corrió hacia la salida.

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio. Akira levantó la cabeza para ver el desastre en el que se había convertido su escuela, el concreto estaba destruido, los árboles partidos a la mitad y gran parte de la estructura del edificio estaba destruida por la pelea, además, había un fuerte olor a sangre en el ambiente. Miró hacia su izquierda, ahí, parado como si nada, se encontraba su novio con un celular en su mano.

—¡Ryo! —corrió a él con sus brazos abiertos y, cuando estuvo al frente suyo, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo levantó para quedar mirándolo a los ojos, no se había dado la molestia de volver a su forma humana. Mientras todavía era sujetado por Akira, Ryo comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas que no paraba de bajar por su rostro.

Miki se levantó del suelo lentamente, observando como un demonio de dos metros y medio lloraba mientras abrazaba a Ryo. Solo entonces no le quedó duda de quién estaba frente de ella de verdad era Akira.

No dijo nada, no sabía que decir en una situación como esta, le habían revelado la existencia de criaturas tan crueles y grotescas que sólo sé imaginó encontrar en sus peores pesadillas. Pero, sobre todo, el aprender que Akira era uno de ellos fue lo que más la dejó en shock, aunque se sorprendió de no haberse asustado en lo absoluto. Conocía a Akira demasiado bien, él nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño a alguien y el que estuviera llorando en este momento lo confirmaba.

Solo cuando Akira bajó a Ryo, se dio cuenta de quién más estaba con él.

—¡Miki! —Akira se transformó de pura sorpresa, se lanzó a abrazarla también— ¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien! Pensé que... —se interrumpió a sí mismo y la soltó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que Miki lo había visto en su forma de demonio— Ah, yo... —no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo explicarle lo que había visto. Se distrajo un momento al sentir como Ryo le ponía su abrigo sobre su espalda.

—Está bien —habló Ryo mientras acariciaba su espalda—. Ya vamos a explicarle todo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Miki al ver la reacción de Akira, no estaba en peligro.

Entonces, recordó a quien más estaba buscando.

—Miko —habló Miki mientras miraba a su alrededor— ¿Has visto a Miko?

— _Awn_ , ¿Te preocupas por mí? —Miko apareció detrás de ellos, a diferencia de Akira quien no tenía ningún rasguño, Miko tenía un par de cortes en su brazos y abdomen. Miki la abrazó con cuidado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Acaso tú también...

—No hay tiempo para explicar ahora —interrumpió Ryo al escuchar el ruido de un helicóptero volando sobre sus cabezas— Si quieren los invito a _McDonald's_ o algo, pero tenemos que correr —todos asintieron y siguieron a Ryo, quién decidió llegar a su auto por una ruta diferente para no encontrarse con el resto de la escuela, tuvieron que saltar por une reja, pero no demoraron en llegar.

Una vez adentro, Ryo arrancó el auto justo antes de que llegara la policía.

Condujo en silencio por los primeros minutos, pero cuando ya estaban en la carretera, comenzó a hablar.

—Okay, hay dos cosas que explicar aquí, Akira ¿Me prendes un cigarro? Por favor —Akira asintió e hizo lo que le pidieron, cuando le pasó el cigarro encendido, Ryo volvió a hablar—. Gracias. Miki, más te vale poner mucha atención porque no estoy de humor para explicar esto dos veces.

—Ya sé, ya sé.

—Bien —hizo una pausa para fumar—. Lo que viste son demonios, criaturas prehistóricas que han existido en esta tierra por mucho más tiempo que los humanos. Los he estado estudiando por bastante tiempo y puedo asegurar que tienen el mismo nivel de inteligencia y raciocinio que un humano promedio, la única diferencia es que son seres que se dejan llevar por sus instintos y su sed de sangre, ¿Entendido?

—Eso creo —Ryo hizo otra pausa.

—Ahora bien, Akira y Miko no son demonios, son devilman.

—Espera —Akira habló— ¿Tú también sabías lo de Miko? —a Ryo se le formó una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

—Akira, era bastante obvio.

—¡Eso mismo le dije! —Miko rió— Tuve los mismos cambios que él y por alguna razón no se dio cuenta —Akira bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzado, Ryo sacó una de sus manos del volante para hacerle cariño en la pierna y así no se sintiera tan mal.

—Volviendo al tema —continuó—, los demonios evolucionaron de tal forma que aprendieron la habilidad de fusionarse con otros seres vivos, obteniendo así un nuevo cuerpo y más poder, convirtieron sus cuerpos en armas —otra pausa—. Descubrí hace poco que, debido a la razón humana, es posible fusionarse con un demonio y obtener sus poderes sin perder el control de uno mismo, eso es lo que son Akira y Miko, devilman —pensó un poco si era lo correcto decir lo siguiente, pero decidió que este era el mejor momento para sacárselo de encima—. Yo fui el que convirtió a Akira en devilman para probar mi hipótesis.

—¿Me estás diciendo que arriesgaste _su_ vida solo para probar que tenías razón? —Miki volvió a hablar con un claro disgusto en su voz.

—Miki...

—Sí —Ryo interrumpió lo que Akira iba a decir—, pero no era una simple hipótesis, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Akira iba a estar bien, él es más que un simple humano —se tuvo que detener a sí mismo para no hablar de más sobre sus propios sentimientos, aunque en realidad podía estar todo el día hablando sobre lo especial que era Akira para él—. Bien, ¿Alguna pregunta? —pudo ver cómo Miko levantaba la mano a través del retrovisor.

—Dos cosas, ¿Por qué llevas una camisa negra? Pensé que solo vestías de blanco —ignorando lo fuera de lugar que estaba su pregunta, bajó la vista para fijarse en lo que llevaba puesto. Miko tenía razón, al levantarse tan rápido, no se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba la camisa negra que le había robado a Akira un tiempo atrás, normalmente la usaba para dormir.

—Simplemente me gusta mucho esta camisa —Ryo pudo notar de reojo como Akira se sonrojaba un poco, sonrió.

—Genial, la otra pregunta, ¿Por qué estamos entrando al _drive-through_ de _McDonald's_? —Akira rió al escuchar a Miko.

—¿Creíste que estaba mintiendo? Akira debe tener mucha hambre ahora... Ustedes también, supongo.

—No creo que pueda comer después de haber visto a tantos conocidos muertos —habló Miki mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Está bien, pero luego no te quejes de que tienes hambre —dijo Akira mientras le sacaba la lengua, Miki le hizo una mueca de vuelta.

—Pide algo de todas formas, yo invito —Miki se sorprendió un poco al escuchar a Ryo, todavía tenía la misma impresión de él, por fuera era alguien muy frío y poco sociable, pero aun así podía ver que dentro de él se escondía un buen chico.

Después de esperar bastante tiempo por su orden debido a la cantidad excesiva de hamburguesas que Akira había pedido —aunque no le molestó—, Ryo estacionó el auto en un estacionamiento casi vacío para dejar a su grupo comer tranquilamente. Dejó que Akira pusiera algo de música, así que ahora estaban comiendo mientras escuchaban a _Meiko Nakahara_. Recordaba lo mucho que a Akira le gustaba el _city pop_ , solía poner canciones de este género todo el tiempo, Ryo miró con ternura como Akira tarareaba una canción mientras se comía una papita.

Esperó a que Akira terminara de comer para arruinar el momento.

—Está a punto de comenzar una guerra —todos en el auto dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ponerle atención a Ryo—. Eso es lo otro que les tengo que explicar.

—¿Guerra? —Ryo asintió

—Lo que pasó hoy no es normal, los demonios jamás se expondrían de esa forma a los humanos a menos que estuvieran planeando algo, además, dudo que esto haya pasado sólo en su escuela.

—¿Me estás diciendo que los demonios tienen ese nivel de organización? —preguntó Miki. Aunque no le agradara demasiado, Ryo debía admitir que era la más inteligente del grupo, después de él, obviamente.

—Así es, aún no estoy seguro de qué es lo que están planeando exactamente, pero les tengo que pedir un favor a ustedes dos —dijo refiriéndose a Miko y Akira—. Busquen más devilmans, ya tenemos a Koda de nuestro lado y Akira fue capaz de encontrar más personas de las que me esperaba, necesitamos todo el apoyo posible —Akira sonrió mientras movía su cabeza de arriba a abajo, feliz por el alago de su novio.

—Me uno —dijo Miko—, golpear demonios es mucho más divertido de lo que imaginé.

—Espera un momento —Miki volvió a hablar— ¿Vas a intentar combatir contra una raza entera solo con un par de personas? ¿Por qué no pides ayuda a organizaciones del gobierno o algo así? —Ryo la miró con una sonrisa burlesca, esa era la parte del plan que quería mantener en secreto por ahora.

—Miki, ¿Confías en mí? —guardó silencio por unos segundos, luego sonrió.

—Sinceramente, todavía no, pero si Akira confía en ti entonces yo también lo haré, eres su novio después de todo —Akira casi se ahoga con su bebida, haciendo a Miko estallar de la risa.

—¡Miki! ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo!? —Ryo no pudo disimular la pequeña risa que le causó la reacción de Akira.

—Solo adiviné, no estaba segura la verdad —con un gran suspiro, Akira dejó su cuerpo prácticamente derretirse en el asiento.

—Con razón no dejas de hablar sobre lo mucho que te gusta El Castillo Vagabundo —se burló Miko.

—Escucha, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que ver esa película de niño me iba a volver bisexual? No es culpa que hicieran a Howl tan atractivo —todos rieron por su comentario, aunque la risa de Miki de la nada se volvió más fuerte.

—¡Entonces el consolador que encontré en tu closet es tuyo! —esta vez Miko fue quien casi escupe su bebida, Akira simplemente se tapó el rostro con ambas manos para evitar la obvia mirada de curiosidad de Ryo. El rubio rió al ver a su novio tan avergonzado, ya tenía con qué molestarlo más tarde.

—Miki, ¿Aún tienes esa bolsita de mota que te dieron? —Preguntó Akira aún con el rostro escondido entre sus manos, su voz a penas de escuchaba por las risas de Miko— Porque no puedo seguir con esta conversación si no estoy drogado.

Y una vez más, el auto entero comenzó a reír.

Fue un alivio que no sabía que necesitaba, las risas lo liberaron un poco del estrés que Ryo llevaba acumulando hace rato, jamás pensó que disfrutaría estar con otro humano que no fuera Akira. Miró a su grupo en silencio, se había decidido a salvarlos solo para poder sentirse así más seguido.

El celular de Miki comenzó a sonar, Ryo le bajó a la música para que pudiera hablar con tranquilidad.

—¿Mamá? —aunque Miki tuviera el celular pegado al oído, la voz preocupada de su mamá fue escuchada por todos en el auto.

—¡Miki! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? —Debido al tono de voz, Ryo asumió que ya había salido todo en las noticias.

—Sí mamá estoy bien, estoy con Miko y Akira, Ryo nos pasó a buscar.

—Gracias a Dios están bien, vimos todo lo que pasó en televisión, fue todo tan horrible hija yo...

—Lo sé mamá —Ryo se limpió las manos con una servilleta y luego arrancó el auto—, ya vamos en camino, tu tranquila ¿Sí? Ya hablaremos cuando esté en casa.

Con esto último, Miki se despidió de su mamá y le colgó. Soltó un gran suspiro después de hacerlo, su mamá estaba llorando mientras le hablaba. Miko acercó uno de sus brazos y la abrazó con dulzura.

Ryo fijó los ojos en el camino al mismo tiempo que volvía a acariciar la pierna de Akira, quién no había vuelto a mirarlo a los ojos después del comentario del consolador. Pensó en la familia Makimura y lo preocupados que debían estar después de ver lo que sea que mostraron en televisión.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro, al parecer tendría que explicar lo mismo por segunda vez de todas formas.


	12. La otra familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosas pasan, Ryo se reencuentra con su familia tóxica

Después de pasar a dejar a Miko a su casa, Ryo condujo en silencio mientras escuchaba a Akira cantando muy bajito. Le extrañaba que Akira hubiera superado toda esa situación tan rápido, pero al mismo tiempo estaba aliviado de que reaccionara así, probablemente estaba feliz que Miki estuviera bien. Él también lo estaba, pero no lo iba a admitir.

Miki por otro lado, no se veía muy bien. Había aceptado a Akira rápidamente, ella lo conocía mucho mejor que Ryo, pero algo le decía que ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Akira jamás perdería el control, era demasiado bueno, demasiado compasivo para siquiera pensar en herir levemente a alguien. Ryo pensó que, más que la imagen traumática de ver a cientos de cuerpos mutilados, a Miki le preocupaba lo mismo que a él, el futuro. Por el momento todo iba bien, ahora lo único que Ryo tenía que hacer era esperar, y ese parecía ser exactamente el problema.

No era muy difícil darse cuenta de que Ryo tenía una paciencia igual a cero, esto combinado con el poco control que tenía sobre situación... Digamos que no estaba pasando por el mejor momento.

Al llegar, estacionó el auto fuera de la casa de los Makimura, apenas apagó el motor del auto, Akiko y Noel abrieron la puerta principal. Miki salió rápidamente al ver la cara de sus padres, quienes prácticamente corrieron para abrazarla. El segundo en salir fue Akira, quién de igual manera recibió un abrazo de parte de sus padres postizos.

—Estábamos tan asustados —Dijo Noel después de soltar a Akira— ¿Qué eran esas cosas? Esos... Monstruos que mostraron en televisión.

—Eh... —Akira miró a Ryo, buscando un poco de ayuda, él suspiró disimuladamente.

—Yo puedo explicarles —habló después de ponerle seguro al auto—, tiene que ver con los estudios que he estado realizando.

—Muchas gracias por traerlos —Akiko se acercó a darle un abrazo, se quería negar, pero por respeto recibió el abrazo, tratando de esconder el claro hecho de que no le gustaba el contacto físico—. No sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin ti.

—No es nada, de verdad.

Noel hizo lo mismo y le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento, Akira tuvo que disimular una risa al ver la cara de su novio.

Entraron todos juntos a casa y pasaron a la sala de estar, donde estaba Kaori sentada con Taro acurrucado a su lado, se notaba mucho más calmada que los padres de Miki. Al ver a su hijo entrar, Kaori le sonrió y no dijo nada más, ya se imaginaba lo que había pasado. Akira subió a su habitación y trató de cambiarse de ropa lo más rápido posible, aún estaba semidesnudo debajo del abrigo de Ryo.

La televisión de la sala de estar estaba prendida y mostrando las noticias, había un gran mensaje en la esquina que decía "emergencia nacional" con letras rojas y brillantes. Según las noticias, cientos de criaturas desconocidas aparecieron de la nada y atacaron a personas en diferentes partes del país, el número de víctimas era desconocido, pero se estimaban más de mil muertos. Se tenían varias imágenes de los demonios, la gente había tomado videos y uno de los ataques fue directamente a un noticiero, uno que Ryo conocía bien. Los demonios habían planificado un ataque falso a ellos mismo, para obtener imágenes en vivo que mostrarían a la población, lo habían pensado bien. El reportero hizo hincapié en un detalle, de los muchos lugares afectados, solo en unos pocos las extrañas criaturas estaban muertas antes de que llegara la policía, entre ellos la escuela Kamigaku, la razón de sus muertes era desconocida. La otra gran mayoría de demonios que sobrevivió había logrado escapar.

Mientras la familia seguía observando las noticias, Akira bajó las escaleras y se acercó a Ryo para susurrarle al odio.

—Trata de no ser tan frío, ¿Sí? A ellos les afectará más que a Miki.

—Sabes que no sé cómo hacer eso.

—Inténtalo, puedo ayudarte un poco si es quieres —Ryo asintió, si había algo que no sabía hacer era entender los sentimientos de los demás. Llamando la atención de todos, Ryo comenzó a explicar.

Con la ayuda de Akira, explicó la situación lo mejor que pudo tratando de ser lo más empático posible, tomando en cuenta lo creyentes que eran y que básicamente les estaba explicando que los demonios y el infierno eran reales. Les habló sobre el profesor Fikira y su viaje a Latinoamérica y también sobre la información que tenía en estos momentos, dejó de lado todo el tema de los devilman, por la reacción que tenían en sus caras, no iban a tolerarlo bien, quizás tendrían que enterarse junto con el resto de la sociedad. Respondió todas sus preguntas lo mejor que pudo, teniendo cuidado de no revelar mucho, luego, todo quedó en silencio, los padres de Miki estaban tomados de las manos mientras Akiko se sujetaba la cruz que llevaba en el cuello, nadie sabía qué más decir. Excepto Taro, aparentemente.

—¡Entonces tenía razón! —exclamó, Taro parecía demasiado feliz al escuchar toda la información que Ryo acababa de revelar— ¡Akira! ¿Por qué me mentiste?

—Ryo —ignorando a su hijo, Noel habló—, ¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar? ¿Cómo es que llegaste tan rápido a buscarlos?

—Akira me llamó cuando vio los demonios, como dije antes, él también sabe sobre toda mi investigación —Ryo mintió porque decir "tuve una corazonada" no se sentía muy adecuado. Akira asintió detrás de él.

—Esto es terrible —la mamá de Miki susurró entre lágrimas, de inmediato, Kaori y Miki se acercaron a abrazarla. Sin saber qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, Ryo observó como Akiko lloraba en los brazos de su familia. Kaori le hizo una disimulada seña a su hijo y este, entendiendo de inmediato, tomó a Ryo de la mano y se lo llevó a cocina.

Akira cerró la puerta detrás de él y suspiró.

—¿Estás bien? —Ryo le preguntó a su novio, no le costó darse cuenta de que Akira tenía los ojos llorosos.

—Sí, es solo que odio verlos llorar —Ryo acercó su mano para limpiarle las lágrimas que estaban empezando a caer por sus mejillas.

Akira era demasiado bueno, no tenía razón alguna para llorar, pero de todas formas lo hizo en brazos de su novio. Lloró no por él, pero por su familia y todas las personas que ahora estaban sufriendo. Por alguna razón, Ryo no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

Estuvieron abrazados en la misma posición por varios minutos, Ryo acariciaba sus cabellos mientras esperaba a que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Se le pasó la idea por la mente de que quizás hacer las cosas de esta forma no era lo correcto, que tal vez ir y directamente hacer todo el trabajo de eliminar a los demonios por cuenta propia era lo mejor para Akira, de esta forma no sufriría tanto, pero sabía que era imposible. Tan solo en eliminar a todos los demonios de Japón se demoraría más de un año, por temas de tiempo, era imposible para él liberar a todo el mundo de los demonios.

Quizás con la ayuda de... No, Satanás jamás llegaría a ese punto, nunca le pediría ayuda a su padre. Él podía hacer esto sin su ayuda.

Sí, definitivamente podía hacerlo.

Cuando Akira se alejó un poco de su cuerpo, Ryo aprovechó para darle un beso en la punta de la nariz, lo que le sacó una sonrisa.

—A veces puedes ser muy tierno —dijo Akira, quién ya había parado de llorar. Ryo le frunció el ceño.

—No me digas así.

—¿Qué? ¿Tierno? —se burló mientras se acercaba a darle un beso, Ryo alejó su rostro con una mano antes de que pudieran juntar sus labios, Akira rió— Está bien, está bien —Ryo soltó su rostro, Akira ahora lo estaba mirando a los ojos—. Te quiero —Ryo le sonrió.

—Yo también te quiero.

Ryo juntó sus labios en un beso que duró mucho menos de lo que quería, Akira se separó al escuchar como abrían la puerta de la cocina. Ahí, con una sonrisa en la cara, su mamá los miró con ternura.

—Akira —dijo después de cerrar la puerta, se acercó a los dos con su celular en la mano—. Apareciste en las noticias.

—¿Ah? —soltó a Ryo del abrazo para ver lo que su mamá estaba viendo en el celular.

Era el mismo video que Ryo había guardado, se podía ver con claridad como Akira —transformado en Amon— mataba a un demonio que estaba a punto de comerse a alguien, luego, después de ser lanzado a un árbol, evitó que un grupo de personas fuera aplastado por él. Era perfecto, el chico había subido el video a internet para que todo el mundo lo viera, en unos días más casi, todo el planeta sabría de su existencia. Ryo sabía que la gente no era estúpida, se iban a dar cuenta de inmediato de que Akira estaba intentando salvar a sus compañeros, de esta forma, lo iban a empezar a defender. Lo más probable era de que se formara algún debate, gente diciendo que todos los demonios eran malvados y otros diciendo que tal vez había demonios buenos. Esa sería su momento de actuar, les revelaría que los demonios buenos no eran eso, sino humanos que habían adquirido el poder para luchar contra los demonios y todo el resto, de ahí cómo reaccionarían ya era algo de lo que no estaba muy seguro, los humanos podían ser demasiado extremistas cuando se trataba de sus creencias. Pero ya podría solucionar eso luego, tenía un plan B si es que todo salía mal, no le encantaba, pero era un plan.

La mamá de Akira le sonrió a su hijo.

—Los salvaste —le dijo después que terminara de ver el video—, si no fuera por ti, quién sabe cuántos más hubieran muerto —una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Akira al escuchar las palabras de su madre. Ryo se sorprendió un poco al sentir como Akira volvía a rodear su cintura con sus brazos, normalmente evitaba tener mucho contacto físico frente a Kaori.

—Es por eso que me convertiste en Devilman, ¿No es así? —le habló a Ryo, este le asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estoy muy orgullosa, hijo —Kaori volvió a hablarle a Akira—, no sé qué es lo que vaya a pasar ahora, pero estoy segura de que todos vamos a estar bien gracias a ti, Akira.

—Tía, lo va a hacer llorar de nuevo —Kaori rió ante el comentario de Ryo, al ver el rostro de su hijo nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

—¿Por qué no haces unas galletas? Estoy segura de que así Noel y Akiko se sentirán mejor.

Por alguna razón, las palabras de su mamá lo emocionaron más de lo que esperó, Akira asintió repetidas veces, decidido a hacerle unas deliciosas galletas a sus tíos. Ryo no entendía la lógica de todo esto, obviamente unas galletas no iban a eliminar la crisis existencial que se estaba viviendo en la sala de estar, pero no lo cuestionó.

Kaori los dejó solos en la cocina nuevamente y Akira comenzó a buscar los ingredientes. Ryo agradeció que le hubiera dado la idea de hacer galletas, así no tendría que volver con el resto de la familia, simplemente no tenía idea de qué hacer allá.

Observó en silencio como Akira reunía los ingredientes y los ponía sobre el mueble de la cocina, luego, sacó un delantal con un diseño de flores amarillas y se lo puso para no manchar su ropa. Cuando se dio vuelta para volver a mirar a su novio, se dio cuenta de que Ryo lo estaba mirando de arriba a abajo, con una expresión que conocía muy bien.

—¿Me vas a ayudar o te vas a quedar mirando? —dijo Akira mientras metía la mantequilla a un bowl y luego al microondas.

—Prefiero mirar —respondió con la misma sonrisa de antes, tenía la espalda apoyada al refrigerador y ni siquiera se molestó en esconder el hecho que le estaba mirando el trasero. Akira se dio cuenta de inmediato, pero no dijo nada, esperó a que la mantequilla se derritiera mientras reía en silencio.

Después de sacarla del microondas, la vació en un bowl más grande y le agregó azúcar morena. Ryo se acercó por detrás y lo abrazó por la espalda, metiendo sus manos debajo del delantal que estaba usando, movió su cabeza para ver cómo Akira mezclaba los ingredientes.

—No me habías dicho que sabías cocinar.

—No es la gran cosa, solo me gustan mucho las galletas —Ryo lo abrazó un poco más fuerte al mismo tiempo que se reía.

Akira agregó esencia de vainilla a la mezcla, justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar el huevo para agregarlo también, Ryo recordó lo que Miki había dicho en el auto.

—Oye —llamó su atención al mismo tiempo que Akira golpeaba suavemente el huevo a la orilla del bowl—, cuéntame un poco sobre ese consolador tuyo —rompió el huevo, pero la mitad de la cáscara cayó dentro de la mezcla. Akira maldijo a Miki mentalmente.

—N-no es nada que necesites saber —Akira sacó la cáscara que se había caído e intentó concentrarse en cocinar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te da vergüenza? —dijo con una sonrisa juguetona. Al ver cómo Akira no le respondió, decidió seguir molestándolo y bajó sus manos lentamente hasta quedar justo en la orilla de su pantalón, pudo escuchar como soltó un pequeño suspiro— Dime, ¿Es más grande que yo? —como de nuevo no le respondió, bajó un poco más y comenzó a jugar con la hebilla del cinturón.

—Ryo...

—¿Sí? —la idea era llamarle la atención para que se detuviera, pero al escuchar la suave voz de su novio, Akira terminó por rendirse.

—... Es más pequeño —Ryo sonrió y le dio un beso en el hombro como premio por hablar, Akira dio las gracias de que Ryo no pudiera ver lo rojo que estaba ahora. Soltó la hebilla y bajó más las manos.

—Y, ¿Se siente bien? —Ryo lo acarició lentamente por arriba del pantalón— ¿Te gusta? —un pequeño gemido se escapó de su boca.

—Ryo, estoy intentando hacer galletas.

—Puedes contestarme mientras lo haces.

—Pero...

—Contéstame —a Akira le dio un escalofrío, a pesar de que le estuviera dando una orden, la voz de Ryo seguía tan suave y tranquila como siempre. Tragó un poco de saliva antes de contestar.

—S-sí, me gusta—Ryo le volvió a dar otro beso en el hombro.

—Buen chico —volvió a gemir, esta vez un poco más fuerte, lo que hizo reír a Ryo. Estaba comenzando a desabrocharle el pantalón cuando Akira volvió a hablar.

—Espera, estamos en la cocina.

—¿Y eso qué? Lo hemos hecho en el sillón.

—Sí, pero esa vez no había nadie en casa.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—¡Ryo! —Akira se dio media vuelta para evitar que le bajara el cierre del pantalón, Ryo sonrió al ver que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas— Mira, no es que no quiera, pero ahora no es el momento —a Ryo realmente no le importaba si era el momento o no, pero asintió de todas formas.

—Está bien, pero esta conversación no termina acá —Ryo se acercó a besarlo una última vez para luego dejarlo hacer sus galletas tranquilo, o más o menos.

Siguió abrazado a su espalda, esta vez sin segundas intenciones, y observó como Akira añadía harina a su mezcla y luego, cuando la masa dejó de estar tan pegajosa, le puso chispitas de chocolate, muchas chispitas de chocolate. Prendió el horno y mientras esperaba que se precalentara un poco, comenzó a hacer bolitas con la masa y las puso en orden en la bandeja del horno que había sacado antes de prenderlo. Mientras lo veía con una sonrisa, su celular comenzó a sonar. No reconoció el número, pero sabía que era algo importante.

— _Professor Asuka? —_ al escuchar estás palabras en inglés, supo que tenía razón, contestó en el mismo idioma.

—Con él, ¿Quién habla? —después de meter las galletas al horno, Akira miró con curiosidad a su novio que ahora estaba hablando en inglés por teléfono, Ryo lo puso en altavoz para que pudiera escuchar.

—Con el profesor Rodgers, supongo que ya no me recuerda.

—Sí lo recuerdo, señor Rodgers—el profesor Rodgers era uno de sus superiores en Estados Unidos y uno de los pocos que dedicó su vida a estudiar demonios a pesar de que nadie tomara el tema en serio—, lo siento, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Así parece. He visto lo que está pasando allá, Tokyo parece un infierno, ¿No es así?

—¿Ya se hizo internacional?

—Exactamente, de hecho, estoy a punto de tomar un avión hacia allá, nos han llamado a una conferencia importante, ¿Ha visto sus correos?

—Aún no, estaba un poco ocupado en este momento —Akira se tuvo que tapar la boca para que su risa no se escuchara en la llamada.

—Me lo imagino. Le recomiendo revisar ahora, parece que van a hacer una primera reunión en unas horas más.

—Muchas gracias por avisar.

—No hay de qué, nos vemos mañana entonces, parece que hay muchas cosas de las que hablar.

—Así es, nos vemos.

—Adiós —colgó el teléfono e inmediatamente revisó su correo, efectivamente tenía una reunión en pocos minutos más. Suspiró y al ver esto, Akira le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Te tienes que ir? —Ryo asintió y Akira le hizo un puchero— Pero aún no has probado las galletas.

—Volveré más tarde —se acercó a darle un beso en los labios—, no te preocupes.

—Ve con cuidado —Ryo se rió.

—Lo haré.

Se despidió de él con otro beso y luego del resto de la familia que ahora parecía estar más tranquila que antes, al menos eso era algo bueno.

Lo primero que hizo dentro de su auto fue prenderse un cigarro con el encendedor que Akira le había regalado y luego comenzó a manejar, nunca le habían gustado las reuniones, siempre ha pensado que son aburridas y una pérdida de tiempo, en especial las reuniones con el gobierno.

No había nada remotamente interesante sobre estar encerrado en una sala con un montón de hombres codiciosos y arrogantes, discutiendo temas de los que tenían la menor idea, tomando decisiones egoístas a costa de resto de la población. No era un fan de la política, al menos Ryo no se aprovechaba de las personas.

Las calles estaban prácticamente vacías, los únicos que se podían ver al rededor era la policía que había cerrado varias calles y estaba resguardando los lugares donde ocurrieron los ataques. Mañana probablemente estén los militares en su lugar.

Se demoró casi una hora en llegar entre el tráfico y las pocas calles que estaban funcionales, había llegado tarde, pero en realidad no le importaba.

Se había elegido un lugar un tanto discreto para la reunión, el edificio del canal de noticias nacional, dónde probablemente todavía estaban en vivo y transmitiendo la misma información de antes. Salió de su auto y se revisó los bolsillos, se le había quedado el abrigo en casa de Akira y por lo tanto no llevaba ningún arma consigo, si algo llegaba a pasar debía depender de sus propios poderes.

Al principio le prohibieron la entrada y lo miraron raro, pero después de identificarse lo dejaron entrar sin problemas. Le dieron indicaciones de hacía dónde ir y cuando se subió al ascensor se dio cuenta de que le estaban sudando las manos, estaba nervioso y está vez ni siquiera tenía a Jenny para darle un poco de apoyo moral, aún peor _, iba a tener que explicar lo mismo por tercera vez en el día._

Al abrir la puerta, todos los ojos se posaron sobre él.

—Lamento la demora —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Tal como se esperaba, la sala estaba llena de mayoritariamente hombres mayores vestidos de traje, quienes no paraban de mirarlo.

—Profesor Asuka, tome asiento por favor —la única cara conocida le habló, el jefe de seguridad del estado de Japón, parecía también estar a cargo de la reunión—. Aprovechando su llegada, ¿Nos podría explicar sobre sus estudios?

Ryo suspiró, al menos se lo iba a sacar de encima de inmediato.

Cuando terminó de explicar, la sala volvió a quedar en silencio, hasta que uno de los hombres habló.

—Disculpe mi comentario —empezó—, pero no puedo evitar cuestionar la legitimidad de lo que nos acaba de contar, tomando en cuenta su edad y su... Poco profesionalismo —sabía que se estaba refiriendo a su vestimenta, después de todo seguía vistiendo la camiseta negra de Akira y un par de jeans blancos, nada que ver con todos los demás. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien habló en su lugar.

—Con el debido respeto, el profesor Asuka siempre ha sido un prodigio debido a su inteligencia —una de las pocas mujeres presentes habló, no era tan joven como él, pero lo era en comparación al resto—, si mal no recuerdo, se graduó de la escuela a los 13 años y de la universidad a los 16 —miró a Ryo como pidiendo una confirmación, a lo que él asintió lentamente—, se ha dedicado a estudiar demonios desde entonces. Además, no creo que la formalidad deba ser una preocupación en este contexto —Ryo sonrió, hacía tiempo que un extraño no lo halaga.

—Si necesita otra confirmación sobre lo que estoy diciendo, puede preguntarle directamente al señor Yamatari —dijo Ryo, refiriéndose al ministro que lo había bienvenido—, después de todo, usted ya sabía sobre la existencia de los demonios, ¿No es así?

—¿Acaso está implicando que se nos estaba ocultando información? —alguien más hablo, claramente molesto, Ryo sonrió.

—No estoy implicando nada, les estoy contando la verdad.

Casi de inmediato, la sala se volvió un griterío de preguntas e insultos, aunque disfrutara del caos, Ryo detestaba que gente con tanto poder como ellos pudieran perder la calma tan fácilmente.

—Silencio por favor —Yamatari volvió a hablar, su expresión era completamente neutral, muy difícil de leer—. Asuka tiene razón. Ya se sabía sobre la existencia de los demonios —y de nuevo, comenzaron a discutir. Ryo levantó la voz para que lo escucharan.

—Debido a que el gobierno se negó a admitir la existencia de los demonios, tampoco se llevó a cabo ningún tipo de investigación sobre el tema, ¿Verdad? —Yamatari se quedó en silencio por un segundo.

—Sí.

—Eso significa que mientras no llegue el profesor Rodgers, soy el único aquí que entiende la gravedad de este asunto —la sala entera volvió a quedar en silencio, los ojos que estaban sobre él ya no tenían la intención de juzgarlo. Recuperar el control de la situación hizo que su nerviosismo se desvaneciera—. La situación es mucho peor de lo que piensan, si los demonios no fueran más que simples criaturas mitológicas, entonces ¿Por qué salir a alimentarse a plena luz del día? ¿Por qué en un lugar tan poblado como lo es la ciudad de Tokyo? Tomando en cuenta que ellos han existido por siglos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, eso significa que esto fue un ataque planeado, los demonios querían que descubriéramos su existencia —hizo una pausa dramática—. Los demonios tienen el mismo nivel de inteligencia que la raza humana, hicieron esto con un propósito, quieren comenzar una guerra.

—¿Una guerra? —la mujer de antes preguntó— Pero ¿Por qué?

—Los demonios existen en esta tierra desde mucho antes que los humanos —continuó—, probablemente evolucionaron de los dinosaurios, deben haberse visto oprimidos por la rápida evolución de la sociedad humana y se escondieron, ahora quieren la tierra de vuelta —más silencio. Yamatari volvió a hablar después de unos segundos.

—¿Qué cree que deberíamos hacer ahora, profesor Asuka?

—Primero que nada, contarle la verdad a la población, transmitirlo por televisión nacional para que todos sepan. Si me lo permiten, me gustaría ser yo mismo quien lo haga, junto con el profesor Rodgers —todos asintieron en unísono, nadie parecía estar en contra—. En segundo lugar, comiencen a prepararse para una guerra, pero aún no actúen, el resto se lo dejo a ustedes. 

La reunión de emergencia duró otras dolorosas e irritantes 3 horas y media, se ponían a discutir por cosas tan estúpidas que Ryo sintió un muy gran alivio cuando se dio por finalizado. Obviamente, lo primero que hizo al salir fue fumarse un cigarro para liberar las tensiones, luego, manejó a casa, no había visto a Tofu en todo el día.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan aliviado por llegar a casa, después de saludar a Jenny como siempre, se acostó sobre el sillón y cerró los ojos por un momento. Los abrió de nuevo en menos de un minuto, Tofu había saltado encima suyo.

Acarició a su gato con una sonrisa, había descubierto recientemente de que quizás lo gatos no eran tan raros como pensaba, Tofu había cambiado su forma de ver a los felinos. Eran muy suavecitos y tranquilos, lo que más le gustaba sobre ellos era lo independientes que podían ser, Tofu lo buscaba cuando quería atención o jugar, pero no siempre estaba detrás de él, a veces Tofu necesitaba estar a solas al igual que Ryo. Esto era algo de lo que no podría hacer si llegaba a tener un perro, aunque tampoco los odiaba, solo pensaba que eran muy hostigosos.

Tofu comenzó a ronronear y restregarse sobre su pecho, Ryo sonrió.

—Me vas a dejar lleno de pelos —le dijo a su gato quien seguía disfrutando de sus caricias—, esta camiseta es especial, ¿Sabes?

Tofu le maulló antes de volver a saltar al suelo, luego le maulló de nuevo para tener su atención. Aunque cansado, Ryo se levantó del sillón para jugar con su gato, para eso había vuelto a su casa de todas formas, a Tofu no le gustaba estar tanto tiempo solo.

Ryo lo había mimado demasiado, su casa ahora se había convertido casi como en un santuario para Tofu, el piso estaba lleno de juguetes para él, tenía comida de la más alta calidad, Ryo le daba premios habitualmente y, el mayor de los cambios que hizo, debido a que Tofu le gustaba tanto escalar, modificó una pared entera con plataformas, rascadores y almohadas para que Tofu se entretuviera haciendo lo que quisiera. Obviamente Akira se burló un poco de él al ver lo mucho que había gastado con Tofu, al principio había insistido que no quería tener un gato y ahora lo trataba como si fuera de la realeza, Ryo siempre respondía que solo le daba lo que se merecía.

Tofu corría persiguiendo el pequeño ratón de juguete que colgaba de un palo cuando, de la nada, dejó de moverse y quedó completamente quieto, miró a Ryo y le maulló. Ryo se extrañó al principio, normalmente Tofu nunca dejaba de jugar hasta que quedaba exhausto y estaban recién empezando, pero después se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

El ambiente cambió por completo, se volvió extrañamente cálido, pero no de forma abrumadora, era más como el calor de una chimenea en un día de nieve, amigable y acogedor. Además, sintió un olor muy familiar, el olor a flores silvestres. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Dejó el juguete en la mesa de centro y revisó dentro de uno de sus muebles buscando la pistola que solía tener en casos de emergencia. Cuando la tuvo entre sus manos, salió hacia el balcón, dejando a Tofu dentro de su casa.

Se acercó a la piscina y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, ahí, en una de las esquinas, reconoció la espalda de un hombre que estaba afirmado en la baranda y mirando el paisaje de la ciudad. Ryo apretó la mandíbula mientras se le acercaba. Al sentir la presencia de Ryo detrás de él, el hombre se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

Era más alto que Ryo, quizás un poco más alto que Akira, su cuerpo era más ancho que el suyo y tenía los músculos bien definidos. Vestía una camiseta musculosa gris demasiado grande para él y unos jeans blancos que le quedaban pegados a las piernas, en el cuello llevaba una cadena dorada con una cruz en el medio. Su cabello rubio y ondulado le llegaba casi a los hombros y sus facciones eran casi idénticas a las de Ryo, la mayor diferencia era que sus ojos azules parecían mucho más amables que los suyos, además, tenía una sonrisa que le hizo hervir la sangre.

Ryo no dudó en dispararle en la cabeza.

Tan pronto como el eco del disparo desapareció, el rostro del hombre se regeneró por completo, esta vez sin su sonrisa.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con una expresión claramente molesta.

—Sal de mi casa —Ryo seguía apuntándolo con la pistola.

—¿No me vas a saludar ni nada? —se dio media vuelta para mirarlo a la cara y apoyó sus manos en la baranda— ¿No me extrañaste? —Ryo sintió como comenzaba a enojarse de verdad, le disparó de nuevo, esta vez en la garganta, haciendo que se atragantara un poco con su propia sangre.

—¿Acaso esto es una puta broma para ti, Miguel? —Satanás bajó el arma, estaba temblando de la rabia— Expulsarme del cielo y luego venir como si nada, ¿Se te olvidó por todo lo que me hiciste pasar? —Miguel se quedó en silencio, observando a su hermano.

El arcángel Miguel, aquel quien lo había hecho caer del cielo y lo había condenado a milenios de sufrimiento, estaba ahora frente de él. El odio que Satanás le tenía a su hermano era indescriptible, quizás podría ser comparado a la intensidad del sol, había sido humillado por él frente a toda la corte de arcángeles y su caía era conocida por casi toda la humanidad, había perdido a su familia y nunca lo dejarían volver. Si Miguel no fuera inmortal, lo mataría a puros golpes.

—Escucha, Lucifer —Miguel levantó sus manos en señal de paz—, no quiero tener más problemas contigo—

—Entonces vete —Satanás lo interrumpió—, si no quieres más problemas solo vete y no vuelvas más —Miguel suspiró.

—Vine a entregarte un mensaje.

—¿Y tenías que venir tú? ¿No es acaso Gabriel el encargado de los mensajes? Mierda, incluso hubiera preferido que viniera Rafael.

—¿Me dejas terminar? —Satanás se cruzó de brazos— Luci, tengo un mensaje de nuestro padre, pero también vine por cuenta propia, yo me ofrecí para venir a verte.

—¿Para verme? —Miguel asintió, Satanás se notaba claramente infeliz de su visita.

—Dios quiere ayudarte —no pudo evitar estallar de la risa al escuchar a su hermano, Miguel no pensó que fuera algo chistoso.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Él? Si quisiera ayudarme quizás me dejaría volver al cielo, o mejor aún, detendría todos estos _loops_ por lo que ido pasando.

—Luci, sabes que Él te ama...

—Dime Miguel, ¿Cuántas veces me has visto repetir el mismo ciclo? —la pregunta era legítima, aún no podía descubrir por cuántos ciclos había pasado— ¿Acaso un padre amoroso dejaría a su hijo pasar por algo así? —Miguel volvió a quedarse en silencio por unos segundos.

—Quinientas setentainueve —Satanás abrió los ojos en sorpresa—. Este es el quinientos ochenta —de la nada, su cuerpo se sintió pesado y tuvo que agarrarse a la baranda para no caer. 579, ese era el número de veces que había fallado.

—Hijo de puta —susurró para sí mismo. Cerró sus ojos y se llevó una de sus manos a la cara, tratando de esconder el hecho de que le había comenzado a doler el corazón. Miguel se sintió mal al ver a su hermano de esta forma, muy pocas veces lo había visto mostrar algún tipo de emoción que no fuera rabia. Quería abrazarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor como en los viejos tiempos, pero estaba seguro que solo recibiría otro balazo de su parte.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo —confesó Miguel, pensó que era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento—, o sea, aún pienso que merecías ser expulsado, pero todo esto es demasiado excesivo —Satanás levantó la vista nuevamente, la mirada de Miguel parecía ser sincera—. Incluso Rafael, al principio estaba feliz de verte sufrir, pero después de que te enamoraras de ese chico...

—Es protector del noviazgo después de todo —Miguel le sonrió, por tan solo un segundo, sintió como si volviera a estar con Lucifer en El Jardín. Satanás recordó entonces lo que recién le habían dicho—. Da igual, dile a tu padre que no quiero nada que ver con él y vete de mi casa —Se dio vuelta para volver a entrar, después de escuchar el número que le había dado, ya no tenía ánimos de pelear.

—¡Espera! ¡Aún no termino! —Miguel lo siguió hasta entrar con él, Satanás realmente lo estaba ignorando ahora.

—¿Por qué estás matando demonios? —preguntó sacando un cigarro de la cajetilla que tenía sobre la mesa de centro— No eres muy discreto que digamos, cortes perfectos y brillantina, todo muy tú.

—Eso es lo que te quería decir —dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, la casa de Satanás era demasiado grande para él solo—. Me estoy quedando en la tierra —se atoró con el humo de su cigarro, eso era algo que no se esperaba.

—¿Qué?

—Eso, creo que me voy a quedar aquí.

—Espera, no —Satanás entró en pánico al ver cómo Miguel recorría el apartamento, parecía estar hablando en serio—. No te quiero aquí y tampoco quiero que mates demonios, ese es trabajo mío.

—¿No crees que necesitas un poco de ayuda? —Miguel pasó su mano por todo el respaldo del sillón— No puedes dejarle todo el trabajo sucio a ese novio tuyo —acarició a Tofu que estaba sentado en la orilla del sillón— ¿Que vas a hacer si muere?

—No va a morir —estaba empezando a irritarse de nuevo.

—Eso no lo sabes, ¿Cómo lo vas a proteger si no quieres revelarle tu identidad? —dejó de acariciar a Tofu para mirarlo a los ojos— Como Ryo no eres más que un humano débil e inofensivo.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

—¿Ah no? Dime una sola vez dónde de verdad le hayas sido útil, dejando de lado ese show pecaminoso de haces meses atrás, cuando el humano estaba desesperado por pecar —Satanás volvió a apuntarlo con la pistola, Miguel no reaccionó.

—Te voy a volar la puta cabeza de nuevo.

—¿Esa vez con Sirene? Fuiste a asegurarse de que estaba bien y te desmayaste de inmediato, lo único que hiciste fue preocuparlo.

—Cierra la boca.

—¿Y hoy? Cuando llegaste ya todo estaba solucionado, Akira mató a los demonios él solo y tú llegaste solo a observarlo.

—¡Lo llevé a salvo a casa!

—¡Tiene alas, Lucifer! ¡Hubiera llegado bien de todas formas! ¡Le eres un estorbo cuando se trata de eliminar demonios!

Satanás disparó de nuevo, la cara de Miguel se destrozó y regeneró en menos de un segundo. Debido al disparo, Ryo no pudo escuchar que venía subiendo el ascensor, por suerte, fue lo suficientemente rápido para esconder el arma detrás de su pantalón. Al abrirse las puertas, un Akira un tanto confundido apareció ante él.

—¿Akira? —a Miguel le impresionó cómo su tono de voz cambió tan rápidamente al verlo.

—¿Ryo? —Akira entró con la chaqueta que se le había quedado entre las manos— ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

—Nada —Ryo caminó hacia él, evitando que siguiera avanzando— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, no me estabas contestando las llamas y me asusté un poco, así que pensé que tal vez... —su oración quedó a medias al ver quién se asomaba detrás de Ryo— ¿Miguel?

—Hola Akira —Miguel respondió con un tono quizás demasiado amigable.

_Ay no, esto era terrible._

Ryo se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, concentrándose en su respiración y en no parecer tan alterado frente a su novio.

—Lo... ¿Lo conoces? —Akira asintió con una sonrisa inocente.

—Sí, él también estaba ahí cuando encontré a Tofu.

—Nos hemos topado un par de veces —agregó Miguel—, Akira es muy buena persona, me ha ayudado ya tres veces a encontrar una dirección —la mirada con la que Ryo volvió a ver a Miguel hizo que le diera un escalofrío.

Lo había hecho a propósito, Miguel no se había encontrado tantas veces con Akira por casualidad, lo había buscado para hacerse su amigo o hacer que estuviera de su lado. Pero, ¿Por qué? Miguel aún no le había contestado por qué estaba matando demonios aquí en tierra, además hizo evidente el hecho de que era él quien lo estaba haciendo, no estaba intentando pasar por desapercibido.

A pesar de que lo odiara con una pasión extraordinaria, no podía negar lo que Miguel le había dicho anteriormente, Ryo era completamente inútil e incapaz de proteger a Akira sin tener que revelarle quién era de verdad, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo, no podía.

Y, ¿Que era todo eso de quedarse a vivir en la tierra? Alguien como él no podría sobrevivir por más de...

Mientras pensaba, la razón de todo se le apareció en su cabeza, parecía ser algo tan obvio que se avergonzó de no darse cuenta antes.

Miguel quería ayudarlo, no sabía por qué ni para qué, pero ese era su plan.

Obviamente no lo iba a aceptar.

—Es fantástico que se conozcan —Ryo interrumpió lo que sea de lo que se tratara la conversación que estaban teniendo—, pero Miguel se tiene que ir —Ryo se acercó y lo empujó por la espalda, acercándolo hacia la salida.

—Awn, ¿Tan rápido? —preguntó Miguel tratando de mirar hacia atrás, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios— Pero apenas tuvimos tiempo de hablar, _hermanito_.

Ryo apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, las ganas que tenía de apuñalar a Miguel cada vez iban creciendo más.

Akira no preguntó nada, pero sus ojos lo decían todo, Ryo suspiró.

—Miguel es mi hermano —su tono de voz sonaba apagado, se sentía derrotado de nuevo.

—Nunca me dijiste que tenías familia.

—Ojalá no tuviera una.

—Ryo —cuando levantó la cabeza, se encontró con la severa mirada de Akira, no parecía estar enojado, pero aun así su mirada se sentía extraña.

—Escucha, Akira —Ryo dejó de lado a su hermano para volver a acercarse a él—, tú tienes una familia maravillosa, de verdad. Tu mamá, tus tíos, Miki e incluso Taro, se puede notar a kilómetros lo mucho que ellos te quieren —Ryo tomó su mano—. Pero no todas las familias son así —Akira miró a su novio por unos segundos, luego, al levantar la mirada nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que Miguel había agachado la cabeza.

Akira entendía las razones de Ryo, tenía sentido que le escondiera todo ese tema si es que tenía una relación tan mala con su familia, pero aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco herido de que su novio y mejor amigo nunca le contara de que en realidad sí tenía una familia.

Akira entrelazó sus dedos e intentó mostrarle una sonrisa, aunque no ayudó a tranquilizar a Ryo ni un poco. Ryo sabía que ya no le quedaba de otra.

—Miguel —se dio vuelta para mirar a su hermano con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de odio—. Te puedes quedar aquí, Jenny, muéstrale la habitación de invitados.

Miguel llegó a dar un salto de sorpresa al ver a la mujer pelirroja que estaba parada en una esquina de la cocina, había estado ahí todo este tiempo y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Mientras se lo llevaba por el pasillo, Ryo se sentó pesadamente en su sillón y dejó el cigarro dentro de su cenicero, se había consumido casi solo. Tomó la cajetilla y justo antes de que pudiera sacar otro cigarro, Akira lo tomó de la muñeca.

—Creo que estás fumando demasiado —su mirada hizo que se le revolviera el estómago, tan solo unas horas atrás estaban riendo y molestándose juguetonamente, ahora no podía mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirse mal.

—Lo siento —dejó la cajetilla en su lugar y se recostó en el sofá, Akira hizo lo mismo y se sentó a su lado.

—No tienes que disculparte, lo entiendo —guardó silencio por unos segundos—. Ryo, me preocupas —no supo qué responder, pero se acercó a Akira para acurrucarse entre sus brazos— ¿Me quieres contar lo que está pasando? —la verdad era que sí, quería contarle todo y sacárselo de encima, dejar de mentirle casi todo el tiempo, pero simplemente no podía. Tal vez eso mismo era lo que le debía decir.

—Quiero contarte, pero no puedo ahora —Akira movió una de sus manos para acariciarle los cabellos—, te prometo que te contaré todo algún día —Akira sonrió, si eso era todo lo que le podía contar, entonces lo esperaría el tiempo necesario— ¿Podrías no preguntarme sobre Miguel hoy? Estoy demasiado cansado.

—Está bien amor —le dio un beso en la cabeza, Ryo pudo sonreír un poco— ¿Quieres descansar un poco antes de volver donde los Makimura?

—Por favor —Akira tomó la manta que estaba al otro lado del sofá y los tapó a los dos con ella, Ryo lo abrazó un poco más fuerte para luego mirarlo a los ojos—. Te quiero.

—Te quiero más —con una pequeña risa, Akira se acercó para darle un beso en la frente.

Descansó entre los brazos de su novio por unos largos minutos y por un momento, se sintió en paz. Aunque por dentro, Satanás nunca se había sentido peor.

579, ese número se iba a quedar en su mente por el resto de su vida.


	13. Preparaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un hombre mayor manosea a Akira, más o menos.

Ryo despertó en un lugar familiar, usando ropa que no era suya y con unos fuertes brazos sujetándolo de la cintura. Despacito, acercó su mano a la de Akira para hacer cariño, se quedó en la misma posición en la que despertó para descansar un poco más.

El día anterior, después de pasar unos minutos acurrucados en el sillón, ambos decidieron que ya era hora de volver donde los Makimura, especialmente porque debido a todo lo que estaba pasando con los demonios, Akiko y Noel estaban muy preocupados por Akira.

Tal como se lo había pedido, Akira no preguntó nada sobre Miguel y este no volvió a aparecer frente de ellos, probablemente estaba avergonzado de la situación que había causado.

Ryo había estado pensando mucho en todo lo que su hermano le había dicho y, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Miguel tenía razón, Ryo no era útil cuando se trataba de eliminar a los demonios. No tenía ni la menor idea de por qué Miguel quería ayudarlo, pero lamentablemente tendría que aceptar su ayuda, Miguel era la única opción que tenía sí quería mantener a Akira vivo de ahora en adelante, ya se inventaría alguna mentira para explicarle todo a su novio.

Miguel definitivamente era un dolor de cabeza que no necesitaba en este momento, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Supo que Akira se había despertado cuando sintió que le daban unos suaves besos en el cuello, soltó una pequeña risa y con su voz aún un poco rasposa lo saludó.

—Buenos días —Ryo levantó su mano por detrás de su cabeza para acariciar la mejilla de Akira.

—Buenos días, pensé que seguías durmiendo —Akira acercó su cuerpo más a la espalda de Ryo.

—Desperté hace un rato.

—¿Y no me despertaste?

—¿Para qué?

—No sé, para darte un besito —Ryo se rió suavemente y se dio vuelta en la cama para poder verle la cara a su novio.

—Sabes que estamos durmiendo en la misma pieza que tu mamá, ¿Cierto?

—Ya se levantó, se despertó primero —con una sonrisa, Akira se acercó a darle un beso en los labios—. ¿Crees que ya sabe?

—Akira, estoy usando tu ropa y durmiendo en tu cama, si se despertó primero entonces probablemente nos vio haciendo cucharita —Akira rió también para luego darle otro beso.

—Supongo que voy a tener que decirle oficialmente.

Con una sonrisa, Ryo se acercó para abrazar a Akira. Estaban en medio del verano, por lo que él ahora siempre dormía sin camisa, en su lugar, se la prestaba a Ryo, quien siempre la aceptaba con una sonrisa. Akira rodeó a Ryo con sus brazos, el cuerpo de su novio siempre se había sentido tan frágil comparado al suyo, era bastante irónico tomando en cuenta el carácter de Ryo.

—Ah, se me olvidó contarte algo —volvió a hablar Akira después de un rato—. O sea, ya no sé qué es lo que vaya a pasar, pero mi mamá iba a arrendar un departamento para los dos.

—Que bueno, aunque no creo que el tema de los demonios sea muy bueno para la economía.

—¿Acaso crees que entiendo eso? —Ryo le sonrió.

—Claro que no —Akira le sonrió también, pero su rostro rápidamente cambió a uno más serio.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —Ryo le devolvió la misma mirada, debido a todo el enredo con Miguel, no había podido explicarle nada.

—Rodgers debería llegar hoy, hay otra reunión más tarde, pero es más que todo para repasar lo mismo que ayer y explicarle bien a él —hizo una pausa—. Necesito que vengas conmigo, probablemente aún no sabe lo que le pasó a Fikira —Akira asintió—. Además de eso, todo debería seguir normal, solo ten más cuidado que antes, no quiero que nada te pase —se le escapó una risa.

—No me va a pasar nada, lo prometo —Ryo le sonrió y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, rogando por dentro que de verdad fuera así.

Después de pasar otro par de minutos abrazados y haciéndose cariño mutuamente, Ryo fue el primero en levantarse de la cama para empezar con su día. Para su sorpresa, pudo escuchar como gran parte de la familia ya estaba despierta y moviéndose por la casa, supuso que había dormido mucho por todo el cansancio que había acumulado en los días anteriores.

Para felicidad suya, al mirarse en el espejo no vio ninguna ojera, finalmente su rostro había vuelto a la normalidad. No se duchó por pura pereza —de todas formas, Ryo siempre emanaba un olor a lavanda—, pero usó el baño y se lavó la cara, no tenía un cepillo de dientes en la casa de los Makimura porque le parecía un poco excesivo. Desde la primera vez que decidió ir, solían invitarlo a cenar muy seguido, al punto que Taro había comenzado a llamarlo hermano Ryo, pero tener un cepillo de dientes en su baño era demasiado para él.

Mientras se miraba en el espejo, solo por curiosidad, se pasó las manos por la cabeza, buscando por su cuero cabelludo algún lugar donde se sintiera diferente. No le costó mucho encontrarlo, al igual que en la espalda, Ryo tenía dos cicatrices a cada lado de su cabeza. Se extrañó un poco, Akira solía jugar mucho con su cabello y nunca le había preguntado nada, pero de igual manera, Akira le había tocado la espalda desnuda en muchas ocasiones y tampoco había preguntado nada. Quizás no lo mencionaba a propósito, para respetar su privacidad, o puede ser que nunca se diera cuenta, de todas formas, prefería que se quedara así.

Cuando abandonó el baño y volvió a la habitación de Akira, se lo encontró acostado en la misma posición de antes, haciendo algo con su celular, pensó que tal vez estaba jugando Candy crush, Akira era ese tipo de persona.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Ryo sentándose a un costado de la cama.

—Estaba viendo Twitter, no paran de hablar de los demonios —respondió Akira, todavía mirando a su celular—. Y el video mío está en todas partes, es tan raro que todo el mundo esté hablando sobre ti.

—¿Y qué dicen? —Akira alejó vista del celular para ver a su novio.

—¿De verdad quieres saber? —con curiosidad por la forma en la que le preguntó, Ryo asintió y Akira se sentó en la cama para mostrarle más fácilmente— La gente es demasiado rara en el internet, mira —le mostró el celular y señaló un comentario—, _"le daría y no consejos", "ok pero por qué esa cosa es tan sexy", "Que ganas de que me aplaste la cabeza a mi también", "Sabía que era furry pero jamás pensé que a este punto"..._

—Sí, ya entendí.

Definitivamente esa era una reacción que Ryo no se esperaba, pero también servía... Supongo.

—Ah, mira este —Akira se rió antes de mostrarle el comentario—. _"Dejaría que me escupiera en la boca" —_ los humanos eran... _Bastante cuestionables_ — ¿Dejarías que te escupiera en la boca?

—Suena muy insalubre.

—Eso no es lo que te pregunté —Ryo se quedó callando por un segundo.

—... Sí. —Akira volvió a reír, está vez más fuerte.

—¿En serio? Jamás pensé que te gustaran esas cosas —se comenzó a acercar a Ryo lentamente.

—No me gusta.

—¿Seguro? —antes de que Ryo le pudiera contestar algo, Akira lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó contra la cama, sujetando sus manos por arriba de su cabeza.

—Akira —habló Ryo con su expresión neutra de siempre—, suéltame —Akira le sonrió juguetonamente, a pesar de que se quejara, Ryo no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por liberarse.

—No —Akira liberó una de sus propias manos, aun sujetándole las muñecas con la otra.

—Oye —su oración quedó a medias cuando sintió como Akira bajaba su mano para sostener su cuello. No lo apretó ni usó nada de fuerza, simplemente rodeó el cuello de Ryo con su mano y la dejó ahí, descansando.

Ryo se congeló.

Al ver como la actitud de su novio cambiaba tan repentinamente, junto con el rubor que se estaba formando en sus mejillas, Akira sabía exactamente lo que había causado, y Ryo sabía que Akira se había dado cuenta.

En un muy rápido movimiento que Akira no vio venir, Ryo liberó ambas manos y lo empujó para que lo soltara. Al lograrlo, Ryo volvió a sentarse en la cama, todavía rojo por lo que recién había pasado.

Al parecer Ryo era igual de cuestionable que esos humanos comentando cosas sobre Akira.

—Así que sí te gusta —se burló Akira. El celular de Ryo comenzó a vibrar repetidas veces.

—Cállate —Akira se iba a acercar para darle un beso, pero Ryo alejó su rostro poniéndole una mano encima. Con la otra, agarró su celular que no paraba de vibrar. Pudo escuchar la risa de Akira mientras desbloqueaba su teléfono.

Tenía muchos mensajes de un número desconocido.

 **Número desconocido [10:32 AM]:** Oye Luci

 **Número desconocido [10:33 AM]:** o sea río

 **Número desconocido [10:33 AM]:** Ryo*

 **Número desconocido [10:33 AM]:** cuando llegas?

 **Número desconocido [10:34 AM]:** estoy muy solo

 **Número desconocido [10:36 AM]:** oye

 **Número desconocido [10:36 AM]** : oye

 **Número desconocido [10:37 AM]:** más te vale no estar haciendo alguna cochinada

 **Número desconocido [10:37 AM]:** oye

 **[10:40 AM]:** Miguel?

 **[10:41 AM]:** De dónde sacaste un celular y por qué tienes mi número.

 **Número desconocido [10:43 AM]:** ya tenía uno y tu número me lo dio Jenny

 **Número desconocido [10:43 AM]:** cuando vuelves?

 **[10:44 AM]:** No sé. Supongo que ahora tengo que guardar tu número.

 **Número desconocido [10:45 AM]:** ay q lindo

 **[10:47 AM]:** Has estado usando mi dinero?

 **Puta odiosa [10:48 AM]:** tal vez

 **Puta odiosa [10:48 AM]:** tu casa necesitaba un poco de decoración

 **Puta odiosa [10:49 AM]:** no es como si lo necesitaras de todas formas

 **[10:50 AM]:** Deja de mandarme mensajes, tengo cosas que hacer.

 **Puta odiosa [10:52 AM]** : bueno bueno

 **Puta odiosa [10:52 AM]:** pero vuelve pronto q te extraño :(

Ryo dejó el teléfono de lado y boca abajo, realmente no soportaba a Miguel. Soltó un gran suspiro y volvió a recostarse sobre la cama, Akira lo miró sin decir nada.

—Era Miguel —Akira simplemente asintió, no sabía si ahora podía preguntarle algo. Ryo se dio cuenta de inmediato, ahora tenía que explicarle a su novio sobre Miguel—. Mira, Akira, creo que ya es bastante obvio que no me llevo muy bien con Miguel.

—Se nota.

—Bueno, no sé qué te habrá dicho antes, pero no es una buena persona —hizo una pausa para mirar el techo—. Miguel me traicionó, hizo algo por lo que nunca lo voy a perdonar. Creí que jamás lo volvería a ver, pero ahora apareció de repente y está actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Es por eso que nunca me contaste sobre él? —Ryo asintió.

—Asumí que no volvería y hubiera preferido que se quedara así —volvió a mirar a Akira, ahora tenía la misma expresión que ayer—. Lo siento, debí haberte dicho antes.

—No, está bien —Akira le tomó la mano—, si lo que te hizo de verdad fue tan malo, entonces lo entiendo —Ryo le sonrió al mismo tiempo que entrelazaban sus dedos—. Sabes, estaba muy confundido cuando lo vi por primera vez, se parecen mucho —Ryo hizo una mueca y Akira se rió— ¡De verdad! Creo que lo único que los diferencia es la nariz, la tuya es más pequeña y respingada y la de él es... ¿Griega? No sé cómo describirlo, pero además de eso y la barba, son casi iguales.

—No me digas eso —Ryo suspiró—, además de ser el favorito, Miguel tiene el cuerpo y la cara de un dios griego —Akira volvió a soltar una pequeña risa.

—Si de algo sirve, yo creo que tú eres mucho más bonito —dijo al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba a darle un beso, Ryo le sonrió, al menos eso lo había hecho sentir un poco mejor.

Se cambiaron de ropa para bajar a desayunar, tal como Ryo había escuchado cuando fue al baño, todos en la casa ya se habían levantado para hacer su día. Los padres de Miki estaban dando vueltas por todas partes, haciendo llamadas al mismo tiempo que veían la televisión, la que no había parado de repetir lo mismo desde ayer. Ryo recordó entonces que tenía que hacer su primer anuncio público hoy, no estaba del todo seguro, pero eso sería seguramente lo que generara el pánico en la gente y la tensión entre los gobiernos, más de lo que ya había al menos.

Debido a que Ryo solo podía recordar bien una de las quinientas y tantas veces que todo se había reiniciado, había un espacio temporal dónde no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba con los Makimura, justo después de que volviera a Sudamérica para descubrir que era Satanás, luego de eso solo sabía que volvió para ver a Akira sujetando la cabeza decapitada de Miki, por lo que podía imaginarse que las cosas no salieron muy bien.

Lo pensó bien por unos segundos, la mejor forma de mantenerlos a salvo era hacer que fueran a vivir a su apartamento, al menos mientras lo peor ocurría. Su casa era lo suficientemente grande para que todos pudieran vivir ahí por el tiempo necesario, además, tenía un grupo confiable de demonios que estaban dispuestos a vigilar su hogar en todo momento para que Zennon no volviera a destruirlo. Era la mejor opción, tal vez se los diría más tarde.

Después de varias llamadas, cuando Ryo y Akira ya estaban desayunando, Akiko y Noel aparecieron para decir que, a pesar de todo, Taro aún tenía que ir a la escuela y ellos también tenían que trabajar, así se quedarían ellos, Miki y la mamá de Akira en casa. Los dos asintieron para luego seguir comiendo tranquilos.

Mientras Ryo comía una de las galletas que Akira había hecho el día anterior y charlaban de cosas poco importantes, Miki apareció frente ellos.

—Buenos días —a Miki se le notaba en la cara lo poco que había descansado esa noche.

—Buenos días —Akira respondió con la boca llena de comida, Ryo la saludó con la cabeza—. No te ves muy bien eh —Ryo escondió la sonrisa que se le había formado en la cara, Miki solo le frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo más quieres que me vea? —antes de continuar, Miki miró a su alrededor y bajó un poco la voz— ¿Viste cómo están mis padres? ¿Cómo se supone que le vamos a decir lo de Akira?

—No tienes que bajar a voz —dijo Ryo mientras intentaba calentarse las manos con la taza de café—, Kaori ya lo sabe —Miki abrió los ojos en sorpresa, al menos eso explicaba por qué se veía tan tranquila.

—¿Kaori? Entonces... —Miki volteó la cabeza para mirar a Akira, este asintió.

—Mi papá está muerto —un silencio, la naturalidad con la que Akira lo dijo sorprendió a ambos—, tuve que matarlo para salvar a mi mamá.

—Akira, yo...

—Está bien —la interrumpió con una sonrisa—, era la única opción, no había otra forma de salvarla... Además, estoy seguro de que está en un lugar mejor —los tres sonrieron, Ryo estaba feliz de que Akira pudiera encontrar consuelo al pensar que su padre estaba en el cielo, si pudiera, le diría que esa era exactamente la verdad.

—Oye, Ryo —Miki volvió a hablar— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —Ryo asintió, llevándose la taza a los labios para beber un poco de café— ¿Tú qué eres? —por un milisegundo, su cuerpo reaccionó acorde a la sorpresa, pero pudo fingir con facilidad que no se acababa de atragantar con el café caliente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Akira contestó antes de que Ryo pudiera decir algo— Obviamente es humano, ¿Cierto? —Ryo asintió sin mirarle el rostro.

—Es solo que me parece extraño —continuó Miki—, me pareces que sabes demasiado de este tema y todo lo que ha pasado y va a pasar.

—Ha estado estudiando esto por mucho tiempo —Akira volvió a hablar, levantando un poco su tono de voz—, Miki, pensé que confiabas en él.

—Akira —esta vez Ryo habló—, está bien, no tienes que defenderme.

—No, tiene razón —dijo Miki mirándolo a los ojos—. No tengo por qué desconfiar de ti, después de todo lo que has hecho por nuestra familia, no debería —agachó su cabeza en forma de disculpa—. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes —cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, pudo encontrarse con una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Ryo—, tus sospechas tienen sentido, la verdad es que solo soy demasiado Inteligente —Akira comenzó a reír, el ego de su novio era demasiado grande para su propio bien. Miki hizo una pequeña mueca, pero terminó por reírse al igual que Akira, de alguna forma, Ryo le recordaba un poco a Miko.

Después de terminar de comer, Ryo recibió un mensaje de Rodgers avisando como ahora estaba disponible para que pudieran hablar, le mandó una dirección y una hora para poder explicar con calma. Le dijo a Akira y ambos se alistaron para encontrarse con él. Se despidieron de Miki y Kaori y ambos partieron en el auto de Ryo.

Una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de manejar con Akira, era escuchar su voz mientras cantaba alguna canción que él mismo había puesto, no era para nada el mejor cantante que había, pero era la voz de Akira haciendo algo que le gustaba, incluso cuando se emocionaba demasiado cuando cantaba algo de Britney Spears, Akira siempre era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa.

A medio camino, mientras Ryo tomaba la carretera para evitar todo el tráfico, Akira dejó su performance de _Baby one more time_ de lado para llamar su atención.

—Oye baby—dijo mientras miraba los helicópteros que volaban por arriba de la ciudad.

—¿Qué pasa? —Ryo sonrió al escuchar el apodo, Akira solía llamarlo de muchas formas, nunca se cansaba de escucharlo.

—¿Por qué aún no hemos hecho el delicioso en tu auto? —no pudo evitar reír al escuchar a su novio, aunque quizás tenía razón, _¿Por qué no?_

—Pensé que ya habías pasado tu etapa de adolescente hormonal, parece que solo piensas en tener sexo—a Akira se le formó una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro.

—¿Y acaso tú no? No pretendas que ayer no pasó nada —Ryo sonrió al recordar esa escena en la cocina, aún tenían cosas pendientes entre los dos.

—Ah, si quieres continuar con eso solo tienes que decirlo —Ryo lo miró de reojo—. Quizás en mi casa, más tarde.

Ryo tenía mucha suerte que estuvieran en la carretera y Akira tuviera el cinturón puesto, porque si no fuera así, ya se le hubiera tirado encima. Aunque la idea no le desagradaba. Ryo volvió a hablar luego de unos segundos de silencio donde la tensión sexual se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

—Antes de llegar, debo advertirte algo —Akira volvió a ponerle atención al rostro de su novio—. Rodgers es un poco... _Extravagante_ —Akira lo miró confundido.

—¿Extravagante?

—Ya lo vas a descubrir, es solo para que lo tengas en mente —asintió en silencio, aún sin entender por completo lo que Ryo quería decir.

Ryo salió de la carretera y tomó un camino de tierra que estaba empezando a desaparecer por la vegetación de al rededor. Avanzó por unos pocos minutos más hasta llegar a un par de edificios que parecían ser parte de alguna empresa abandonada, eran lo bastante antiguos como para no tener ningún tipo de cerca que evitara el paso.

Se estacionó cerca del único otro auto que estaba allí, al bajar, pudo ver a Rodgers apoyado en una de las paredes fumando un cigarro.

Jean Rodgers, antiguo profesor de Ryo y uno de los pocos que había trabajado con él para estudiar demonios. Rozaba casi los 40 pero los años ya le estaban empezando a pesar, las canas ya se estaban comenzando a asomar entre sus negros y cortos cabellos, llevaba una larga barba que Ryo sabía pasaba demasiado tiempo cuidándola y por alguna razón siempre que lo veía tenía un cigarro entre los labios, quizás era un hábito que Ryo había heredado de él. Rodgers era bastante alto, Ryo apenas le llegaba al hombro y eso que había crecido desde la última vez que se vieron. Era un hombre muy dedicado a su trabajo, aunque solía demostrarlo de manera peculiar.

Al momento de ver a su antiguo estudiante, a Rodgers se le formó una gran sonrisa en el rostro, apagó la colilla del cigarro en la pared que estaba detrás de él y luego, cuando ya estaba seguro de que se había apagado, la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón para tirarla cuando encontrara algún basurero.

Ryo se iba a acercar para darle la mano, pero Rodgers se apresuró para darle un apretado abrazo.

—¡Ryo! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿No? —Rodgers lo saludó, su voz tenía un fuerte acento americano. Ryo asintió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, mucho tiempo —al mirar detrás de él, Rodgers pudo ver a Akira, quien recién venía saliendo del auto—. Él es Akira Fudo —se apresuró a hablar Ryo—, él es sobre quién quiero hablar —Rodgers le extendió la mano a Akira con una sonrisa.

—Jean Rodgers, puedes simplemente llamarme Jean —de la misma forma, Akira le dio la mano al mismo tiempo que asentía.

—Perdón por llamarte a este lugar, ¿Fue muy difícil llegar? —Rodgers negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sacaba otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla.

—Para nada, supongo que este era el mejor lugar para explicarme —le acercó la cajetilla a Ryo para ofrecerle un cigarro, este negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta que estaba frente de él para entrar al edificio.

—Así es, le debo una explicación sobre Fikira —al entrar, su voz retumbó e hizo eco en la vacía habitación—. ¿Recuerda la investigación que estaba haciendo por cuenta propia? —Rodgers asintió, botando el humo del cigarro por la nariz.

—No me digas que el maldito tenía razón —Ryo asintió con una sonrisa—, _fucking bastard was right._

—Pero no fue capaz de soportarlo, Fikira no pudo controlar el demonio con el que se había fusionado y terminó suicidándose —Rodgers guardó silencio, se había imaginado que algo le había pasado debido a que nunca más le respondió los mensajes, pero escuchar la confirmación de Ryo fue chocante de todas formas, suspiró.

—Al menos ya no le debo el dinero de esa apuesta.

—Decidí tomar toda la información que Fikira había escrito y volví a Japón para ver si yo tenía más suerte —Rodgers rió.

—Entonces lo probaste en tu amigo y lo convertiste en demonio —Ryo asintió, una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Rodgers—, no me sorprende.

—Akira —le habló Ryo—, por favor.

Akira asintió, se sacó la camiseta que llevaba puesta y se la entregó a Ryo, luego, caminó hasta quedar al frente de los dos y sin esfuerzo alguno, se convirtió como solía hacerlo todo el tiempo.

Hubo un corto silencio dónde Akira solo se quedó parado y en silencio, mientras Rodgers lo miraba de arriba a abajo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. De un momento a otro, Rodgers comenzó a reír de la emoción. Buscando un poco de ayuda, Akira miró a Ryo para saber si debía hacer algo, pero este solo le devolvió su mirada de siempre.

—Ah, que gran espécimen —habló Rodgers después de un rato, acercándose rápidamente a Akira— ¿Eres completamente consiente? —Akira asintió— Entonces, ¿Te molesta si te toco?

—Eh... ¿No? —otra gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Rodgers comenzó a examinarlo de arriba a abajo, le tocó los brazos, el pecho, le revisó las uñas y el pelaje de sus piernas, mientras lo hacía, le siguió hablando.

—Entonces eras tú el de aquel video —Rodgers caminó hasta quedar atrás de él para inspeccionarle la cola—, ya se me hacía raro que los demonios traicionaran a su propia especie —Rodgers subió las manos para tocarle las alas, comenzó a estirarlas para ver cómo se movían— ¿Te han llamado Amon los demonios? —Akira asintió.

—Todo el tiempo.

—Claro, estás fusionado con Amon, el demonio más fuerte que existe —Akira lo miró con curiosidad.

—Jean se especializa en la sociedad de los demonios —habló Ryo—. A diferencia de aquí, Estados Unidos aceptó la existencia de los demonios y comenzó a hacer estudios a escondidas.

—¿Estudios de sociedad? —preguntó Akira después de que Rodgers dejara de revisarle los dientes— ¿Cómo haces eso?

—Ah, solo lo usual —le respondió mientras hacía una pausa para prender otro cigarro—, los capturamos y torturamos hasta que hablen —Akira pudo escuchar como a Ryo se le escapaba una risita.

Akira se veía sorprendentemente calmado al ser examinado por un desconocido, aunque Ryo no se veía tan contento, se aguantó todas las ganas que tenía de alejar a Rodgers de Akira, era un sacrificio que debía hacer por la ciencia.

Luego de prender su cigarro, Rodgers sacó una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo.

—¿Puedo? —Akira asintió y Rodgers le hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo, miró fascinado como una línea de sangre bajaba por su piel— A pesar de que en realidad seas humano, tu sangre es amarilla como la de los demonios —al ver como la herida se comenzaba a regenerar, Rodgers volvió a sonreír—. ¡Ah! ¡Tú regeneración es mucho más rápida que la de los demás demonios! Pero... ¿Hasta dónde llega? —levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Akira— Dime Akira, ¿Me dejarías cortarte un brazo para ver qué tan rápido se regenera?

—Ya lo hemos visto —Ryo se apresuró en contestar, se acercó a ambos para detener a Rodgers si es que fuera necesario—, se regeneró en menos de seis horas.

—Claro, había olvidado que tú fuiste quien lo fusionó —se alejó un poco para darle espacio—. Entonces, Akira fue capaz de fusionarse sin perder su conciencia humana —Ryo asintió.

—Lo llamamos devilman.

—Ya veo, ¿Alguna vez has tenido problemas controlando a Amon?

—Solo una vez, luego de que muriera su padre.

—¿Y cómo lo controlaste? —Akira quedó en silencio y desvió la mirada. Ryo tuvo que pensar en su respuesta por un segundo.

—Métodos poco convencionales —Rodgers volvió a reír.

—Interesante —se dio vuelta para volver a ver a Akira—, ah, tu sonrojo es azul, no sabía que los demonios podían hacer eso —Rodgers se acercó para observarle bien la cara, por primera vez en todo ese proceso, Akira se vio un poco incómodo.

—Jean —Ryo le puso una mano en el hombro, Rodgers comprendió de inmediato.

—Lo siento, tal vez me excedí un poco —le alejó de Akira por un segundo, pero luego pareció recordar algo—, ¿Me dejarías ver una última cosa? —Akira asintió, su cara ya no parecía sonrojada— Siéntate, por favor —hizo tal como se lo habían pedido, Rodgers levantó delicadamente una de sus piernas—. Ryo, te va a gustar esto —tomó su pie y sonrió mientras se lo mostraba a su ex estudiante, Ryo observó con atención—. Mira, patitas de gato.

—Ah, nunca me había fijado —realmente, la planta del pie de Akira tenía almohadillas de gato, eran rosadas y redonditas. Ryo no se pudo aguantar las ganas y acercó su mano para tocarlas, además eran suavecitas. Akira comenzó a reír por el tacto, era muy cosquilloso.

—Creo que eso es todo —dijo Rodgers luego de soltarle la pierna—, solo quiero hacerles un par de preguntas más.

—Pregunta lo que quieras —Ryo se acercó nuevamente a Akira, quien recién había vuelto a su forma humana, y le devolvió la camiseta que se había sacado. Rodgers lo miró atentamente.

—Huh, tus pantalones aparecieron mágicamente, supongo que así es más conveniente para la trama.

—¿Qué?

—Dime, Ryo —continuó Rodgers— ¿Qué tan raro son los devilmen?

—Mucho más común de lo que crees, conocemos a al menos diez, probablemente no conoces a ninguno porque lo único que haces es torturarlos.

—Un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a realizar —Ryo volvió a reír despacito, jamás pensó que extrañaría los comentarios fuera de lugar de Rodgers.

Mientras ambos conversaban sobre cosas de biología y ciencias que en realidad no entendía, Akira decidió perderse en sus pensamientos mientras observaba lo que quedaba de edificio.

Rodgers era un hombre raro, pero más que todo, incomprendido. De alguna forma, logró recordarle un poco a cómo era Ryo de pequeño, un niño agresivo y enojón que solo parecía calmarse cuando Akira estaba con él, incomprendido y odiado por el resto. Sonrió al recordar los momentos que pasaron juntos, ¿Ryo siempre lo había hecho sentir tan a gusto? Al parecer sí, desde que eran unos niños, Akira siempre amó la compañía de Ryo, a pesar de sus tendencias sociópatas.

Varios minutos pasaron en los que Akira no puso nada de atención, así fue hasta que Ryo lo llamó para que volvieran a casa, su conversación con Rodgers había terminado. Se despidió de él con una gran sonrisa, no se había dado cuenta, pero Rodgers había estado escribiendo todo en una pequeña libreta que llevaba consigo, se preocupó un poco, si era lo suficientemente importante para anotarlo, quizás sí debía haber estado prestando atención.

Subió al auto con Ryo, se sentó en el asiento pasajero como siempre y se puso el cinturón. Mientras Ryo esperaba que Rodgers se fuera primero, Akira observó el perfil de su novio y sonrió, no pudo aguantarse las ganas y acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla. Ryo pareció un poco sorprendido al sentir los labios de Akira sobre su piel, pero rápidamente le sonrió con ternura.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que volvía a mirarlo.

—Nada —respondió Akira, quien aún estaba sonriendo—, solo quería darte un beso —Ryo se acercó a él mientras reía para darle un beso en los labios.

—Eres demasiado tierno —de la misma forma, Akira lo besó con ternura, rió en los pequeños momentos que Ryo se alejaba un poco para respirar.

Ryo encendió el auto y comenzó a manejar después de unos largos minutos de darle amor a su novio, ninguno de los dos dejó de sonreír por todo el camino.

Lamentablemente, la próxima parada era su apartamento, para asegurarse de que Miguel no había destruido sus cosas ni hecho algo raro. Disfrutó de los chistes malos y comentarios sin sentido de Akira lo más que pudo, porque sabía que su ánimo se iba a arruinar cuando volviera a ver a su hermano.

Estacionó su auto donde siempre y luego subió el ascensor que llegaba directamente a su casa, Akira se pudo dar cuenta de que Ryo estaba apretando la mandíbula mientras esperaba a que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran.

Entraron ambos a casa, Ryo tomó la delantera y Akira lo siguió justo por detrás. Akira quedó fascinado por el cambio que había en la casa.

Miguel había remodelado casi por completo toda la decoración del lugar. Cambió los modernos sillones por unos mucho más cómodos, eran color crema y venían acompañados por unos cojines verdes que a su vez combinaban con las muchas plantas que ahora estaban por todas partes. Miguel había cambiado su mesa de centro por una igual de grande pero hecha madera, sobre ella, ahora había un florero que sostenía un ramo de flores rosadas y moradas y, debajo de todo, una alfombra de un tono un poco más oscuro que el del sofá.

Era un cambio que a Akira le gustaba bastante, aunque Ryo claramente no se veía para nada feliz.

Lo primero que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y tomar un gran suspiro, mantuvo su respiración y luego soltó el aire muy despacio. Miró hacia su izquierda para encontrarse con Jenny sentada en la mesa, haciendo papeleo tranquilamente.

—Jenny —intentó hablar con la voz más tranquila posible, Jenny lo miró con su expresión de siempre— ¿Por qué no lo detuviste? —antes de responder, Jenny miró a Akira, quien parecía estar haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no hacer ningún movimiento, ni siquiera para respirar, como si esto fuera a hacer explotar a Ryo.

—¿Quiere una respuesta sincera? —preguntó en un tono monótono— Porque a mí me gusta —Ryo desvió su mirada de Jenny para ver un cuadro colgado en la pared. El ángel caído, de Alexandre Cabanel.

 _Ay_ , si Akira no estuviera presente, intentaría matar a Miguel a golpes.

—Está afuera —volvió a hablar Jenny, eso fue lo único que necesitó para salir casi corriendo hacia su balcón.

Al ver a Miguel, sentado como si nada y descansando dentro de un jacuzzi, la escopeta que llevaba dentro de su abrigo le comenzó a pesar.

—¡Ryo! —Miguel sonrió al mismo tiempo que se levantaba los lentes de sol que llevaba puesto, al ver a Akira aparecer detrás de él, lo saludo con la mano— ¡Hola Akira!

—Miguel —habló Ryo, Akira estaba saludando a Miguel detrás de él—, sal, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Por qué no te metes conmigo? El agua está calentita —al ver que Ryo no contestó, le habló a Akira— ¿Tú qué dices Akira?

—Eh... —lo pensó por un segundo, le gustó la invitación, pero viendo como su novio estaba actuando, probablemente no era una buena idea— No gracias.

—Miguel —Ryo habló nuevamente, interrumpiendo a Miguel antes de que pudiera decir algo más—, es en serio.

—Yo también hablo en serio —Miguel movió el cabello de su cara y se hizo una pequeña coleta mientras le hablaba—, puedes decirme mientras estamos en el jacuzzi, mira, también hace burbujas.

Ryo se sujetó el puente de la nariz, quería prepararlo un poco antes, para que lo que se le había ocurrido decir no fuera tan repentino, pero si quería seguir siendo tan irritante, entonces eso ya no era su problema.

Mientras Miguel buscaba entre las opciones del pequeño panel que tenía el jacuzzi, Ryo se dio vuelta para mirar a Akira, quien seguía detrás de él, aún un poco asustado.

—Akira —Ryo le habló, su voz ahora un poco más calmada—, Miguel también es un devilman.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, Akira se había imaginado muchas cosas sobre Miguel, pero nunca que fuera un devilman. De la misma forma, Miguel pareció paralizarse por un segundo al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, eso de verdad que no se lo esperaba.

—¿De verdad? —pudo preguntar Akira después de unos segundos de procesar información.

—A-ah, ¡Sí! —Miguel contestó muy incómodamente, Ryo sabía que no era capaz de mentir— Por supuesto, soy un devilman, así es —intentó volver a sentarse en una posición casual, pero no lo logró y solo pareció quedar incluso más incómodo que antes. Ryo sonrió al verlo de esa forma.

—Devilman... —Akira seguía mirándolo de arriba a abajo, un poco incrédulo sobre lo que le acababa de decir. Entonces Ryo tuvo una gran idea.

—Puedo probarlo si es que quieres —aprovechando la oportunidad que se le había presentado, Ryo abrió su abrigo y sacó la escopeta que llevaba con él.

—¿Ryo? —Akira entró en pánico al ver cómo Ryo le apuntaba a Miguel— ¡Oye, Ryo!

Y justo antes de que Akira pudiera tomarle el brazo para desviar su puntería, Ryo le disparó a Miguel directamente en la cabeza. Cuando el eco del disparo se disipó, el rostro de Miguel ya había vuelto a la normalidad. Akira observó en silencio, sorprendido por lo que recién había pasado.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? —volvió a hablar Miguel, está vez de brazos cruzados y obviamente molesto.

—Eso es por colocar esa pintura en mi casa.

—¡Es un gran cuadro! Refleja muy bien tu- eh, la ira y vergüenza de Lucifer después de caer del cielo.

—¿¡Acaso tienes que restregármelo en la cara todo el tiempo!?

Akira escuchó como los dos hermanos discutían, sin saber realmente el por qué de todo, pero por alguna razón, también le causaba gracia, era como ver a Miki y Taro discutir sobre quién se había comido la última galleta o algo así, típicas peleas entre hermanos.

Cuando Ryo se había cansado de gritarle a Miguel y volvió a mirar a Akira para seguir explicando sobre él, se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Se le hizo algo extraño, pero decidió ignorarlo y hablarle de todas formas.

—Akira —empezó—, de ahora en adelante, necesito que salgas acompañado de Miguel ya que... —Ryo tuvo que hacer una pausa para dejar su ego de lado al decir lo siguiente— Ya que yo no puedo protegerte si algo malo te pasa —aunque estuviera dándole la espalda, Ryo sabía que detrás de él, Miguel tenía esa estúpida sonrisa suya en el rostro— Miguel es un devilman bastante poderoso, él podrá ayudarte a cazar demonios.

—Pero, ¿Qué hay de tí? —como siempre, Akira solo estaba preocupado sobre él.

—Yo estaré con ustedes, no me va a pasar nada —Akira sonrió y le asintió, estaba seguro de que iba a estar bien si es que era protegido por dos devilman.

—Bueno, yo... —Miguel salió del jacuzzi y tomó una toalla que llevaba consigo— Yo voy a estar adentro —Miguel entró a casa, feliz porque Ryo le había hecho caso, pero avergonzado de su incapacidad para mentir.

Al dejarlos a los dos solos, Ryo soltó un gran suspiro de alivio.

—No sabía que tenías un jacuzzi —volvió a hablar Akira después de un rato, acercándose para ver la nueva adquisición de la casa.

—No tenía, Miguel lo acaba de comprar.

—Ah... —Akira se quedó mirando el jacuzzi por unos segundos más, luego volvió a mirar a Ryo— ¿Lo puedo usar? —mientras sonreía, Ryo respondió.

—Claro, pero no esperes que entre contigo —Akira sonrió y comenzó a sacarse la camiseta para entrar, cuando estaba ya a punto de tirarla al piso, recordó algo.

—Oye.

—¿Sí?

—Te quiero —Ryo no pudo evitar reír con ternura.

—No tienes por qué decirlo todo el tiempo —Akira le frunció el ceño.

—¡Lo digo porque es verdad! —con una sonrisa, Ryo se acercó para tomarle ambas mejillas y darle un delicado beso en los labios.

—Yo también te quiero.

Akira le devolvió el beso con ganas para luego dejarlo ir a arreglarse para su próxima parada, hoy en la tarde, junto con Rodgers, Ryo debía dar el anuncio público sobre la existencia de los demonios.


	14. Cagadero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no sabía cómo ponerle a este capítulo pero igual funciona,  
> tampoco sé qué ponerles de resumen lol

El día ya estaba a punto de terminar, el calor del día había desaparecido y el sol se escondía lentamente entre los edificios de la ciudad. En la ahora remodelada casa de Ryo, se encontraba toda la familia Makimura —incluido Tako— sentada alrededor de la televisión, esperando con atención a que comenzara el aviso.

Con la ayuda de Akira y su mamá, a Ryo no le costó convencer a los Makimura para que mudaran por un tiempo en su apartamento, al principio se negaron, principalmente porque no querían traerle ningún problema a Ryo, pero después de conocer su apartamento se dieron cuenta de que no era ninguna molestia para él darle alojamiento a tantas personas.

Ryo había salido unas tres horas atrás, dejó a Akira a cargo de su hogar ya que Jenny estaba con él, pero Miguel rápidamente tomó ese rol y comenzó a actuar como dueño de casa, por suerte Ryo no estaba ahí para verlo porque probablemente le hubiera dado otro disparo en la cabeza, cosa que ya se había vuelto habitual.

Y hablando de Miguel, por alguna razón, se había convertido en amigo de Miki tan rápido que llegó a sorprender a Akira, aunque con él había pasado casi lo mismo. Miguel tenía una presencia tan tranquila y amigable que era casi imposible pensar mal sobre él, su nombre rápidamente se volvió en un sinónimo de calma y comprensión, Akira realmente no entendía como Ryo podía odiarlo tanto, aunque claramente tenía sus razones.

Un pequeño detalle del que no se había dado cuenta antes, era que, junto con todas las nuevas decoraciones de la casa, Miguel había comprado un teclado para él, porque aparentemente le gustaba mucho la música, y aunque a veces su actitud dijera lo contrario, parecía ser bastante tímido cuando recibía elogios sobre lo que hacía.

Así que ahora estaba ahí, sonrojado y mirando hacia el lado, diciendo que no era tan bueno después de haber tocado _La Campanella_ a la perfección.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a tocar así? —Miki le preguntó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, de igual manera, Taro había estado mirando con atención como Miguel movía sus manos mientras tocaba.

—Bueno eh... —Miguel se puso un poco nervioso, no podía decir que simplemente tenía un talento angelical, pero también se le daba fatal mentir— ... Tomé clases, sí, muchas clases —sonrió, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para pasar por desapercibido. Antes de que Miki pudiera decir algo más, Akira apareció en la habitación— ¡Akira! —Miguel llamó su atención, para de alguna forma evitar que Miki siguiera preguntando cosas— Ven, escucha esto.

Miguel volvió a poner sus dedos sobre las teclas y sin mayor esfuerzo, comenzó a tocar _Merry Go Round of Life_ , el tema principal de El Castillo Vagabundo, la película favorita de Akira. La sala entera volvió a quedar en silencio para escuchar la canción. Mientras Akira escuchaba con atención, se pudo dar cuenta como su madre sonreía sentada en el sillón, había estado acariciando a Tofu desde que llegó.

Kaori habló cuando Miguel terminó.

—A Akira le encantaba esa película cuando era niño —Akira se rascó el cuello, un poco avergonzado al recordar de que esa película era probablemente la razón por la que le gustaban los hombres.

—A mí me gusta más Ponyo —dijo Miki, Taro asintió detrás de ella— ¿Y a ti, Miguel?

—¿Yo? Nunca he visto ninguna de esas.

—¿Qué? —Akira y Miki exclamaron al mismo tiempo, quizás demasiado ofendidos para estar hablando sobre películas de Ghibli.

—¿Ninguna? —preguntó Akira, Miguel negó con la cabeza— ¿De verdad? Ni siquiera...

—¡Ryo! —el grito de Taro los distrajo de su conversación, estaba apuntando la televisión con una de sus manos, tal como había dicho, se podía ver a Ryo, Rodgers, y un par de personas que Akira no pudo reconocer.

Akira rio un poco al ver la cara de su novio, para cualquier otra persona, Ryo simplemente tenía su expresión seria y tranquila de siempre, pero Akira se dio cuenta de inmediato de que estaba tratando de esconder todo su aburrimiento del momento.

Para no aburrirlos con todos los hechos repetidos por quinta vez, asumamos que Ryo y Rodgers explicaron toda la información importante sobre los demonios, quizás de manera un poco más simple para que toda la población fuera capaz de entender.

Luego, el otro hombre que estaba presente, comenzó a hacer una lista de medidas preventivas que se debían seguir de ahora en adelante, las más importantes eran la implementación de un toque de queda a partir de las 7pm hasta las 5am y la presencia militar en las partes más concurridas de la ciudad, quienes tenían permiso de disparar solo cuando no hubiera dudas de que se encontraban frente a un demonio. Ambas medidas comenzaban a aplicar a partir de mañana.

Y así, el anuncio terminó cuando ya había anochecido.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando Miguel llamó la atención de Akira tocándole el hombro, tenía su celular en la mano y estaba mirando un mensaje.

—Es Ryo —dijo mientras le mostraba el celular—, quiere que nos juntemos con él en un rato más.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Akira mientras bostezaba— ¿No puede ser mañana?

—No creo que sea buena idea que yo le diga eso —Akira le sonrió.

—Nah, está bien, de todas formas me faltaba ejercicio —dijo al mismo que estiraba sus brazos por arriba de su cabeza, de la misma forma que lo solía hacer antes de entrenar.

—¿Van a salir? —su madre preguntó desde el sillón, había estado escuchando su conversación. Akira le asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos a estar con Ryo, no te preocupes —Kaori sonrió.

—De todas formas, no vuelvan muy tarde —Dijo Noel—. Es muy peligroso afuera.

—De verdad, no tiene de qué preocuparse —Miguel habló al mismo tiempo que ponía uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Akira—. Están en buenas manos —y como por arte de magia, la sonrisa de Miguel fue suficiente para convencer a todos los padres preocupados.

Lograron salir sin que nadie hiciera más preguntas e inmediatamente tomaron la motocicleta de Akira para ir a la ubicación que Ryo les había dado. Era un basurero muy cerca del río, ahí estaba Ryo esperándolos con un cigarro en los labios y la cámara de siempre entre sus manos.

Al bajar de la motocicleta, Akira estaba preparado para lanzarse a abrazarlo y darle besos, pero el momento en el que vio la cámara de Ryo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y de la nada, las ganas de tenerlo entre sus brazos se esfumaron.

—¡Ryo! —solo al escuchar su nombre, levantó la vista del video que estaba viendo. Ignoró completamente a Miguel, quien lo había saludado, y dirigió su mirada hacia su novio, quien se había quedado quieto, con una expresión confundida en el rostro.

—¿Akira? —la voz de Ryo lo hizo volver a la realidad, al ver a su novio, Akira intentó disimular con una sonrisa.

—Entonces —habló Miguel, acercando exageradamente su rostro al de Ryo— ¿A quién vamos a matar? —Ryo frunció el ceño y sacándose el cigarro de la boca, soltó todo el humo directamente en su cara, haciendo que Miguel se alejara y comenzara a toser.

—Estás aquí para probar que de verdad puedes proteger a Akira y no estás tramando nada sospechoso —fumó lo último que le quedaba de cigarro mientras Akira le preguntaba.

—¿Algo sospechoso? —Ryo asintió.

—No confío en este tipo, pero parece que no tengo otra opción —Miguel cruzó los brazos, pero no dijo nada para defenderse. Quizás Akira lo hubiera hecho en su lugar, pero aún parecía estar confundido por lo que le acababa de pasar. Miguel miró a su alrededor, buscando por alguna parte la persona que faltaba.

—¿Y Jenny? —preguntó pasado unos segundos.

—Con Rodgers —Ryo respondió al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar para adentrarse más al basurero.

—No creo que sea una buena idea dejarla con él —Ryo miró a Miguel con una expresión seria para luego ignorarlo y seguir caminando. Miguel no captó la indirecta—. Ya sabes, ya que es...

—Miguel —Ryo levantó la voz para interrumpirlo— ¿Por qué te encanta hablar de más? —al ver la mirada severa de Ryo, se quedó callado y pensó un poco más en sus palabras, se le había olvidado por completo que Akira no sabía que Jenny era un demonio. Al ver cómo Miguel bajaba la cabeza, Ryo tragó saliva y volvió a hablar— No le va a pasar nada, Rodgers prometió que intentaría actuar normal...

Se sorprendió por la necesidad que tuvo de aclarar bien su comentario, normalmente solía ser un poco —bastante— cruel con Miguel cuando decía algo fuera de lugar o hacía algo que no le gustaba, _¿Acaso se había sentido mal por Miguel?_ Decidió ignorar sus propios pensamientos y seguir caminando, pero después de dar un par de pasos, se dio cuenta de que nadie lo estaba siguiendo. Volteó su cabeza para observar a sus acompañantes, ambos estaban parados y mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, ellos también se habían dado cuenta de lo que Ryo acababa de hacer. Para esconder la vergüenza que estaba comenzando a sentir, frunció el ceño y volvió a hablar con un tono un poco más enojado que el de siempre.

—¿Qué? —ambos dieron un pequeño salto de sorpresa, o talvez miedo, y respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—Nada.

Ryo volvió a mirar hacia adelante para seguir caminando, tratando de respirar con calma ya que sabía que se había puesto rojo, detrás de él, su novio y su hermano trataban de esconder las sonrisas que se habían formado en sus rostros.

Se adentraron un poco más dentro del basurero hasta que comenzaron a escuchar música.

—Es un grupo más grande de lo habitual, parece que están celebrando —Ryo volvió a tomar la cámara entre sus manos—, por eso los llamé a los dos, creo que vas a necesitar ayuda esta vez.

—Eh, ¿De verdad tienes que grabar todo? —Akira preguntó mientras se rascaba el cuello, Ryo lo miró un poco confundido.

—Sí, necesito pruebas de que estás haciendo todo esto por los humanos —Akira asintió—. Jamás pensé que fueras tímido.

—No lo soy, es solo que... —se rascó detrás de la cabeza— Ah, no importa —Akira sonrió y estiró ambos brazos por arriba de su cabeza, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de hacer—. Miguel, más te vale seguirme el paso.

Se adelantó a Miguel, quien estaba riendo de su comentario, y se transformó en ese mismo momento para comenzar a seguir el sonido de la música. Ryo chasqueó la lengua, Akira había roto su camiseta.

Los siguió en silencio y ni siquiera se molestó en esconderse como solía hacerlo antes, la información que Nafiro les había dado le parecía algo confusa y quería estar presente por pura curiosidad. Lo único que sabía, era que era una celebración de algún tipo, que había un gran grupo de demonios probablemente devorando humanos como siempre.

Pero al momento de ver la situación, se dio cuenta de algo extraño casi de inmediato. No había ningún humano con ellos.

Si Akira no se hubiera adelantado, quizás habría podido detenerlo para que pudiera analizar un poco mejor la situación, pero ese momento no le quedaba otra que observar.

Las formas de pelea de Akira y Miguel eran tan diferentes que casi le llegaba a dar risa. Akira estaba completamente transformado, matando demonios a base de fuerza bruta y despreocupado totalmente del desastre que estaba haciendo, por otro lado, Miguel no se había molestado en utilizar su forma real, pero se aseguraba de eliminar a los demonios de forma rápida y limpia, con una espada dorada que no le traía muy buenos recuerdos a Ryo.

Mientras se encontraba concentrado observando a Miguel, se fijó en una cara familiar entre toda la masacre. Entró en pánico al ver cómo Miguel estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza a Nafiro, aunque para suerte de ambos, Miguel pareció sentir el repentino cambio de emociones de Ryo y evitó matarla, Nafiro aprovechó el momento para salir corriendo. Corrió hasta que lo vio parado en una esquina, paró, pero con un movimiento de cabeza, Ryo le ordenó que siguiera corriendo.

Volvió a ponerle atención a la cámara que tenía entre sus manos para borrar el video, si no había humanos a los que salvar, entonces no valía la pena.

Todo quedó en silencio unos segundos después, Akira se acercó a su novio al mismo tiempo que intentaba limpiarse la sangre dorada con la que se había manchado. Cómo de costumbre, Ryo le pasó un par de toallitas húmedas para que le fuera más fácil.

—Así que —Miguel habló mientras esperaba que Akira terminara de limpiarse—, ¿Ahora confías en mí? —ahora sí que no podía negarlo, Miguel de verdad estaba aquí para ayudarlo, dejó vivo al único demonio que necesitaba.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea —dijo Ryo mientras se sacaba el abrigo para que Akira no estuviera con el pecho descubierto. Miguel no pudo esconder su felicidad al escuchar esas palabras y tuvo que contenerse lo mejor que pudo para no comenzar a dar saltitos— Akira, ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? —continuó hablando al mismo tiempo que arreglaba bien su abrigo que ahora llevaba Akira— Hay una tienda aquí cerca, ¿Puedes ir a comprarme un kitkat o algo? —se acercó a su oido para susurrarle— Necesito hablar con Miguel.

Akira lo miró un poco confuso, pero solo después de ese último comentario pudo entender lo que su novio quería, necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas. Le asintió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la tienda, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a Ryo.

Cuando ya pudo notar que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Ryo volvió a hablarle a Miguel.

—¿Por qué la dejaste viva?

—Pensé que era importante —contestó mientras se amarraba el pelo en una pequeña coleta—, debido a cómo reaccionaste.

—¿Todavía puedes sentir esas cosas? ¿Aunque estés en tu forma humana? —Miguel asintió con una sonrisa.

Normalmente, en su forma real, los ángeles eran capaces de sentir cambios en las personas muy fácilmente, no se les hacía difícil identificar cuando alguien estaba sintiendo una emoción fuerte, Ryo había perdido esa capacidad mucho tiempo atrás.

—Quizás si no pecaras tanto, aún podrías sentirlo —Ryo le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

—Ya cállate —Miguel rio despacito, al menos su hermano ya no le estaba disparando en la cara.

—¿Y quién es ella? —preguntó refiriéndose a Nafiro. Ryo miró a su alrededor y comenzó a caminar por el mismo camino que ella había tomado.

—Nafiro, uno de los ayudantes de Zennon, parece que en realidad no le gustan los planes de los demonios y ahora está ayudándome —Miguel asintió, por suerte fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarla, si no, probablemente Ryo jamás lo perdonaría—. Debería estar por algún lado, no creo que haya ido tan lejos.

Tal como había dicho, Nafiro se encontraba escondida entre lo que parecían ser muebles quemados, agachada y tratando de controlar su respiración. Saltó del susto al ver a Ryo acercándose.

—L-Lord Satanás —iba a levantarse del suelo, pero Ryo levantó su mano como para decirle que podía quedarse sentado.

—Fue una trampa, ¿No es así? —Nafiro bajó la vista al mismo tiempo que asentía lentamente.

—Lo siento mucho, no tenía idea de que esto podría pasar —tragó saliva antes de seguir hablando—. Todos ellos... Eran demonios como yo, que en realidad no querían dañar a los humanos.

Ryo la observó en silencio mientras le hablaba y a Miguel, por alguna razón, le empezó a picar la piel.

—Te engañaron, te dieron información falsa porque sabían que nos ibas a contar, los hicieron reunirse aquí por la fuerza porque sabían que vendríamos a asesinarlos —Ryo hizo una pausa para pensar.

Tanto Nafiro como Miguel se tensaron al ver cómo se quedaba en silencio, ambos pensaron que se había enfadado, que estaba a punto de gritarle que debía haber tenido más cuidado, que todo se había arruinado por su culpa o algo así.

—¿Estás bien? —sus palabras definitivamente sorprendieron a los dos. Ryo se acercó a Nafiro y se agachó para quedar a su altura— Estás temblando.

—A-ah, lo siento —levantó la cabeza para poder verlo mejor—. Pensé que... No importa, no es nada —Ryo asintió, sabía que la razón por la que estaba asustada no eran los demonios, si no él mismo.

—No puedes volver con los demonios, ya saben que los traicionaste —Ryo volvió a levantarse del suelo—. Probablemente creen que estás muerto, aprovecha esto, escapa y comienza otra vida.

Nafiro lo miró en silencio, escuchando con atención lo que parecían ser las últimas órdenes que Satanás le iba a dar. Se levantó del suelo, su cuerpo ya se había tranquilizado y sus energías ya habían vuelto.

—Fuiste de gran ayuda, muchas gracias —Nafiro sonrió al escuchar estas palabras. Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Fue un honor trabajar para usted.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras hacía Satanás antes de dar media vuelta y volver a caminar hacia la calle principal.

Miguel observó todo en silencio, tratando de descifrar las expresiones de su hermano, aunque entendió casi de inmediato que algo andaba mal cuando lo vio tocarse los bolsillos buscando algo. Ryo suspiró, se le habían quedado los cigarros en la chaqueta que ahora llevaba Akira.

Aunque su actitud cambió un poco cuando Akira volvió, al menos le había comprado un kitkat.

————————————————————

De nuevo, la incertidumbre de toda la situación se volvió demasiado para Ryo. Había perdido al único informante que tenía y no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que podría pasar ahora, de nuevo comenzó a sentir como todo se salía de su control.

Pero al menos, la sociedad no se estaba cayendo a pedazos como en vidas pasadas.

La gente no sabía de un importante detalle y Ryo no sabía si era algo bueno o algo muy malo, no sabían que los demonios eran capaces de fusionarse con humanos. Todos pensaban que los demonios eran una raza completamente diferente a la suya y que era muy fácil identificar uno del otro. Esto era probablemente lo que había permitido que la gente siguiera con su vida como siempre, sin preocupaciones de que un demonio podría salir de la nada. Exactamente por esto, Ryo no sabía si esto era algo bueno o malo.

El plan de los demonios no había salido como querían, el pánico de los humanos duró poco debido a la rápida acción de Ryo y Rodgers. La sociedad no se estaba cayendo a pedazos, pero si los demonios actuaban de nuevo, todo de iría a la mierda muy rápidamente.

No ayudaba para nada el hecho de que Ryo no pudiese recordar bien lo que pasaba en los 579 loops anteriores, quizás ya se hubiera enfrentado a algo así antes, quizás no, pero no tenía ninguna forma de saber por seguro y, sobre todas las cosas, se negaba a preguntarle a Miguel.

Y para añadir un poco más a su estrés, por alguna razón que nadie podía entender, Taro era ahora un devilman.

Se dio cuenta casi de inmediato cuando lo vio llegar de la escuela un día, le dijo a Akira —quien obviamente no se dio cuenta— para que pudiera ayudarlo y orientarlo en todo lo que significaba ser un devilman. Tuvo que esconder toda esa información de sus padres porque no tenía ganas de lidiar con eso todavía.

Así que ahora estaba haciendo algo que nunca imaginó, escondiendo comida extra en la mochila de un niño pequeño.

—Bien, ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te dijo Akira? —Taro asintió mientras se ponía la mochila en la espalda.

—Contar hasta diez si es quiero pelear con alguien y si no funciona, volver a casa y golpear a Akira —Ryo sonrió sutilmente, eran instrucciones algo infantiles, pero funcionaban bastante bien, Taro podría pelear con Akira sin causarle ningún tipo de daño— ¡Ah! Hermano Ryo —Taro volvió a hablar justo antes de encontrarse con sus padres para ir a la escuela— ¿Me puedo bañar en la piscina cuando vuelva?

Ryo simplemente le asintió y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo dar unos saltos de emoción. Normalmente Ryo odiaba a los niños, pero quizás Taro era una excepción.

Cuando Taro y sus padres se fueron, Ryo quedó solo en casa después de mucho tiempo. Akira, su mamá y Miki habían salido a hacer las compras, Miguel estaba paseando por algún lugar y Jenny había salido con Rodgers de nuevo, lo que le estaba comenzando a parecer un poco sospechoso, pero mientras ella esté bien, entonces todo estaba bien.

Se acostó en sus sillones nuevos, que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, eran bastante cómodos, y cerró los ojos para intentar relajarse un poco. Sonrió al sentir como pocos segundos después, Tofu saltó sobre sus piernas para quedar acostado con él. Tako, el otro gato que ahora vivía en su casa, estaba acostado al otro lado del sofá, durmiendo tranquilamente.

Parecía ser que todo el mundo estaba en su contra, ya que justo cuando estaba tan tranquilamente pensando en nada, la puerta del ascensor se abrió para darle entrada a su querido hermano, Miguel, con un ramo de flores en las manos.

Ryo suspiró.

—¡Hola! —Ryo no respondió, a Miguel no le importó y comenzó a cambiar las viejas flores del florero— Me pasó algo muy extraño, pasé a comprar algo a una tienda y la chica que atendía me pasó un papel con su número de teléfono —Miguel lo mostró y Ryo lo miró con gran desinterés—, no entiendo para qué necesitaría su número, simplemente puedo ir a la tienda si necesito comprar algo, ¿No?

—Te estaba coqueteando —contestó Ryo con una pequeña sonrisa—, idiota.

—¿Coqueteando? —Miguel lo miró confuso— Pero si incluso me miró raro cuando dije que las flores eran para mi hermano.

—Probablemente pensó que estaba muerto.

—Ah, claro —Miguel se rascó la cabeza—. Olvidé que se le llevan flores a los muertos —hizo una pausa mientras terminaba de arreglar las flores— ¿Debería llamarla?

—¿Para qué?

—Me voy a sentir mal si no lo hago —Ryo soltó una risita.

—Deberías comenzar a acostumbrarte a rechazar gente si es que planeas quedarte por mucho tiempo —Ryo bajó la vista para acariciar a Tofu—. Eres literalmente un ángel, la gente va a intentar acercarse a ti —Miguel soltó un suspiro, realmente no le gustaba la idea de rechazar a alguien.

Dio la vuelta al rededor del sofá para llegar al teclado.

—¿Estabas intentando dormir? —Ryo negó con la cabeza— ¿Entonces no te molesta si toco algo?

—Has lo que quieras —Miguel le sonrió.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba frente de él para comenzar a tocar una suave melodía que Ryo no pudo reconocer.

—Luci —habló Miguel mientras movía sus dedos lentamente sobre las teclas— ¿Por qué no le has dicho a Akira que estás trabajando con los demonios?

—Porque no puedo simplemente ir y decirle "oye soy Satanás y tengo contacto estrecho con los demonios, pero con un grupo que es bueno y no los quieren matar a todos" —tomó un poco de aire para continuar—. Además, debe seguir pensando que todos los demonios son malos.

—¿Por qué?

—Es demasiado compasivo, ya estaba teniendo dudas sobre Sirene.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? —Ryo suspiró, estaba comenzando a cansarse de darle explicaciones.

—Sería más vulnerable, si Akira supiera que hay demonios que han dejado todo su "patriotismo" de lado solo para estar con un humano, entonces no sería capaz de matarlos sin antes pensar en eso —Miguel guardó silencio por unos segundos.

—Creo que deberías decirle la verdad —Ryo soltó una risa sarcástica.

—¿Decirle que soy Satanás? No gracias.

—Si sigues mintiéndole las cosas no van a mejorar.

—¿Qué otra opción tengo? —Ryo se estaba comenzando a enfadar— No puedo contarle eso a mi novio como si nada.

—Entonces le voy a decir yo —Ryo cambió de posición tan rápidamente que llegó a asustar a Miguel, ahora estaba mirándolo a los ojos.

—Ni se te ocurra —Miguel sonrió de forma burlesca.

—¿Que vas hacer para detenerme? ¿Matarme?

—Miguel maldito hijo de puta, si te atreves a decirle a Akira que...

Su enojo fue interrumpido por el ruido del ascensor llegando a su piso. Para calmarse a sí mismo, tomó una almohada y se la lanzó a Miguel, arruinando la pieza perfecta de piano que estaba tocando, al menos con eso quedaba conforme.

A su hogar entraron Akira, su mamá y Miki, cargados de bolsas de abarrotes, traían mucho más de lo habitual. Como Akira era el que traía la gran mayoría de las bolsas, las dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina antes de acercarse a darle un gran beso en los labios a su novio.

—¿Cómo estás bebé? —La expresión de Ryo cambió repentinamente y a Miguel le llegó a dar un escalofrío al sentir cómo sus emociones cambiaban de esta forma también.

—Estoy bien, ¿No estás cansado? Son muchas cosas —Akira negó con la cabeza para luego acercarse a darle otro corto beso.

—Para nada, fue muy fácil —antes de que Ryo pudiera decir algo más, Akira volvió a darle otro beso que hizo reír a su novio.

—Akira...

—¿Sí? —Ryo sonrió, _ah, lo amaba demasiado._

—Nada —entonces fue él quien se acercó para darle un beso, Akira le sonrió cálidamente.

Miguel observó toda esta interacción sonriendo con ternura, luego se levantó de su asiento para ayudar a guardar las compras.

De nuevo, la tranquilidad que Ryo estaba comenzando a sentir gracias a que Akira estaba a su lado, se esfumó por completo casi tres segundos después de que alguien prendiera la televisión.

Eran las noticias, se había interrumpido la transmisión normal con las mismas letras rojas que decían "emergencia nacional". En la pantalla apareció el reportero de siempre, quien parecía estar haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no tartamudear.

En el centro de la ciudad, un grupo de demonios había aparecido de la nada, la novedad era que todos los presentes confirmaron que no eran simples demonios, si no humanos que de la nada parecieron transformarse.

Después de la voz de Miguel, esto era lo peor que Ryo había escuchado en todo el día.

Era prácticamente un ataque suicida, la ciudad estaba llena de militares armados que al parecer lograron a eliminar la gran mayoría que había aparecido. Pero obviamente su plan no era ese, si no el de mostrar la información que Ryo y Rodgers habían decidido no entregar aún, los demonios podían esconderse en cuerpos humanos para generar confusión y pánico.

A veces odiaba tener siempre la razón.

—Eso es cerca de donde estudia Taro —dijo Miki con los ojos plantados en la noticia—. Tenemos que ir a buscarlo antes de que pase algo más.

—Yo iré —se apresuró en hablar Akira.

—Voy contigo.

—Miki, es muy peligroso.

—Es mi hermano —Miki lo miró con una expresión claramente preocupada—, no puedo dejarlo solo, déjame ir contigo —Akira asintió, más que todo porque sabía que no iba a poder convencerla de que se quedara en casa.

Akira volvió a mirar hacia el sillón para encontrarse con el rostro de su novio, aún no despegaba la mirada de la televisión y parecía estar mordiéndose el labio inferior, quizás un poco más fuerte que cuando solía hacer cuando estaba concentrado.

—¿Ryo? —sin mover la mirada, su novio respondió.

—Miki se queda aquí, yo voy con Akira —estaba a punto de levantarse del sofá cuando Miguel puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros para que no pudiera ir.

—Ryo, escúchame un poco —Miguel se acercó un poco más a su oído para hablarle—. Akira va a estar bien, él puede encargarse de eso solo.

—Pero...

—Tienes que quedarte aquí —lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera protestar—, necesitas tiempo para pensar en qué hacer ahora, yo iré a asegurarme de que Noel y Akiko están bien, quédate en casa con Kaori —hizo una pequeña pausa—... Por favor.

Ryo quedó en silencio, no le gustaba seguir órdenes de su hermano, pero tenía razón. Miguel sonrió al ver cómo Ryo se hundía más en el sofá, al menos así se aseguraba de que no iría a ningún lado.

Después de otro par de intercambios de palabra a los que Ryo no puso atención, los tres salieron de casa rápidamente. Lo único que quedó en su sala de estar fue el ruido que estaba haciendo Kaori al guardar las compras.

Ryo la miró para intentar distraerse un poco, le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza.

—Parece muy calmada —su voz sonó más apagada que de costumbre. Kaori le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Porque confío en ustedes dos —se acercó a la mesa para tomar y guardar unas botellas de aceite—. En Akira y ti, sé que podrán mantener todo bajo control —Ryo guardó silencio, no sabía que decir realmente, pero supuso que la verdad era lo mejor.

—Eso espero.

* * *

Los tres bajaron juntos por el ascensor hasta llegar al primer piso, antes de ir por sus caminos separados, Akira le preguntó a Miguel.

—¿Seguro sabes llegar? —Miguel le sonrió al mismo tiempo que le levantaba el pulgar.

—No te preocupes por mi —Akira le asintió para luego caminar con Miki hacia su motocicleta, Miguel se fue por el camino contrario.

Se subieron lo más rápido posible y cuando Akira estaba arrancando el motor, pudo ver un destello de luz desde el rabillo del ojo. Decidió ignorarlo porque Taro era más importante que lo que sea que fuera eso, pero al ver la expresión de Miki al menos pudo confirmar que no se lo había imaginado.

El camino fue extraño, todo se sentía demasiado tranquilo y callado, pero Akira se pudo dar cuenta de que no era así, el silencio poco común de la ciudad se debía a que todos estaban pendientes de sus celulares y las pantallas que continuaban repitiendo la información de las noticias. El ambiente era demasiado tenso, era como si todas y cada una de las personas que aún no volvían a la seguridad de sus casas estuvieran esperando a que alguien fuera y anunciara de que todo esto era una broma, que en realidad los demonios no existían y todo seguía como de costumbre, lamentablemente no era así.

Se apresuró a llegar hacia la escuela de Taro, al parecer no habían sido los únicos que decidieron ir a buscar a sus familiares de la escuela, ya que había bastante gente acumulada esperando fuera de las rejas de entrada, en comparación con el centro de la ciudad, el pánico de todos los padres era mucho más evidente.

Al estacionar, Miki bajó inmediatamente para después prácticamente correr a través de la multitud, Akira no tenía de otra más que seguirle el paso. De alguna forma, logró llegar hasta el frente con mucha facilidad, ahí comenzó a buscar con la vista a su hermano dentro de los muchos niños que comenzaban a formarse para salir.

—No lo veo —la voz de Miki sonaba claramente angustiada, lo único que a Akira se le ocurrió hacer para calmarla fue darle la mano, ella la tomó con fuerza.

Para su suerte, al ser más alto, Akira pudo a ver a Taro más fácilmente.

—Ahí está —dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba con la mano—, al lado del niño rubio —Miki rápidamente se puso de puntillas para intentar encontrarlo, cuando lo hizo, lo primero que hizo fue gritar.

—¡Taro! —puso su mano disponible alrededor de su boca como si intentara proyectar el sonido. Taro levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre— ¡Taro! —y al gritar de nuevo, se pudieron encontrar.

Taro levantó ambas manos para saludar a su hermana, quien en respuesta soltó un gran suspiro de alivio y le dedicó una sonrisa. Taro llamó a uno de sus maestros y luego señaló a su familia para que lo dejarán salir.

Al cruzar la reja, Miki prácticamente saltó a abrazarlo, Taro solo se quejó e intentó sacársela de encima.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? —alejó el rostro de su hermana con ambas manos y una expresión molesta en el rostro, Akira no pudo evitar reír.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Ya suéltame! —Miki dejó de abrazarlo, aunque no le soltó la mano.

—Gracias a Dios estás bien.

—Akira, Akira —lo llamó su hermano postizo— ¿Crees que Ryo me deje meterme a su piscina ahora? —Akira le sonrió para luego revolverle el cabello.

—Ya sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras no lo molestes mucho.

—En especial ahora —agregó Miki—, Ryo tiene mucho que hacer —a Akira se le escapó un suspiro.

—Sí... —sacudió su cabeza antes de volver a hablar— Volvamos a casa, no quiero preocuparlo más.

Volvieron de la misma forma que llegaron, todos juntos, Taro era lo suficientemente pequeño como para ir delante de Akira en la motocicleta y no ser una molestia.

Tanto Miki como Akira pudieron notar de que, la gran mayoría de personas que había antes, ahora intentaba devolverse a sus casas, Akira frunció el ceño, ni siquiera quería imaginar que estaba pasando en las redes sociales o qué tan estresado estaba su novio.

Al llegar de nuevo al apartamento de Ryo, lo primero que pudo ver después de que se abrieran las puertas del ascensor, fue a los padres de Miki y a Miguel sentados juntos, tomados de las manos y rezando, le pareció un poco extraño que hayan llegado primero, pero no le puso mucha atención. A Taro no le importó interrumpir el momento y corrió para abrazar a sus papás, a quienes obviamente no les importó y lo recibieron en sus brazos.

Akira movió su vista por la habitación para buscar a Ryo, pero no lo encontró.

—Mamá —dijo mientras se acercaba a Kaori, quien estaba sentada en la mesa mientras leía un libro— ¿Dónde está Ryo?

—Debería estar en su habitación —le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Akira asintió e inmediatamente subió las escales y caminó por el pasillo hasta quedar frente la puerta de Ryo.

Tocó un par de veces, pero no hubo respuesta.

—¿Ryo? —tocó la puerta de nuevo, solo le contestó con silencio— Soy yo —dijo al mismo que abría la puerta de todas formas.

Entró a la habitación y cerró detrás de él, Ryo estaba acostado sobre su cama, boca abajo e inmóvil, pudo notar por el olor que había estado fumando de nuevo.

Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Con cuidado, le acarició la cabeza para intentar que reaccionara.

—Amor —lo llamó mientras hacía círculos en su cabello.

—¿Mmmm? —murmuró Ryo aún sin moverse de su posición, Akira pudo notar como estaba respirando muy lentamente.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mmmm —Akira le sonrió un poquito.

—Mi amor, bebé, mi cielo, cariño —Ryo siguió sin levantar la cabeza—... Apestoso —solo con eso, Ryo movió la cabeza para responderle, tenía los ojos rojos y cansados.

—Tú eres el que apesta —la sonrisa de Akira se agrandó, acercó sus labios para darle un beso en la cabeza.

—Apestas a yerba —Ryo se enderezó lentamente hasta quedar sentado al lado de su novio.

—Lo siento —Al escuchar el tono de voz de Ryo, se le encogió el corazón.

—Ven aquí.

Akira abrió los brazos, a lo que Ryo reaccionó acurrucándose entre ellos. Con unos suaves movimientos, terminaron acostados en la cama, Ryo se acomodó de forma que quedó con su cara sobre su pecho para poder escuchar sus latidos del corazón, Akira lo abrazó con fuerza y de vez en cuando le daba besos en la cabeza. De un momento a otro, sus respiraciones se coordinaron casi por completo.

Estaba preocupado por lo que este segundo ataque significa para su plan, pero no quería preguntarle nada, sabía que Ryo llevaba todo este peso sobre sus hombros y solo quería ayudarlo a que se relajara, aunque sea solo un poco.

Así quedaron por varios minutos, abrazados y dándose cariño sin decir nada. Al concentrarse solamente en los latidos de Akira, Ryo fue capaz de olvidarse de todo por un segundo. Sonrió sutilmente entre los brazos de su novio.

—Gracias —susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Akira pudiera escucharlo, este sonrió al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a darle otro beso en sus rubios cabellos.

—No tienes que darme las gracias.

Ryo no respondió nada más, simplemente lo abrazó con más fuerza, esperando de que alguna forma esto lo ayudara a tener a Akira así para siempre, era tan tranquilizador que todo a su alrededor pareció detenerse.

Cerró sus ojos y tragó saliva, si tan solo pudiera, hubiera hecho que ese momento fuera eterno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nunca mencioné esto porque se me olvidó (lol perdón), pero soy mucho más activa en wattpad más que todo porque sé usarlo bien, normalmente usaba Ao3 solo pare leer y no sé hacer casi nada aquí KSFHDNF  
> el punto es, hay una niña hermosa preciosa que me ha hecho unos dibujitos del fic y no tengo idea de cómo añadirlos aquí, así que si los quieren ver, están en wattpad  
> nos vemos!


	15. Noticias de último minuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira sale del closet por televisión nacional.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo muy bien.

La gente había aprendido que los demonios eran capaces de poseer a los humanos y tomar sus cuerpos. Obviamente no era algo que se estuvieran tomando a la ligera.

Por suerte, la idea de esconder parte de la información oficial no fue de Ryo, sino de sus superiores, por lo que no se metió en problemas. Pero aun así estaba recibiendo un millón de llamadas diarias que ahora prefería ignorar.

Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

De alguna manera, Miki había sido capaz de convencer a la pareja de ver una película y, de la misma forma, Akira los había convencido para verla en la habitación de Ryo, simplemente porque así tendría más espacio para acurrucarlo sin problemas.

Así que ahí estaba, siendo abrazado por los fuertes brazos de su novio mientras ignoraba a su celular que llevaba vibrando un buen rato.

—¿Seguro de que no vas a contestar? —preguntó Akira mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Ryo asintió en silencio.

—Puedo decir que estaba ocupado —Miki lo miró con una expresión algo confundida.

—¿Acaso la humanidad no depende en que contestes las llamadas del gobierno? —Miki seguía siendo un tanto molesta, pero no podía negar que tenía razón.

—No de estas, son de la prensa —Ryo suspiró—. Probablemente Rodgers no fue capaz de cerrar la boca y ahora buscan más información —Akira y Miki se miraron el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos sabía a qué se refería.

—... ¿Información sobre qué? —terminó por preguntar Akira después de unos segundos. Ryo se quedó en silencio hasta que Miki le puso pausa a la película que estaban viendo, luego, se enderezó para quedar sentado en la cama.

—Rodgers tuvo una idea, iba a contarte más tarde —Ryo rascó un poco su frente antes de continuar, sus ojos se notaban cansados y su voz más débil de lo normal—. Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer, pero no tenemos idea de cómo se lo tomará la gente.

»Debido a que los militares no son más que gente común que sabe cómo usar armas, al igual que el resto, no tienen ni la menor idea de cómo lidiar con demonios, ¿Sí? Los únicos humanos que de verdad se han enfrentado a ellos anteriormente son gente cómo tú, devilmen. Entonces, Rodgers pensó que quizás la mejor manera de lidiar con los demonios es crear una organización específica que se encargue de ellos, pero que sea casi exclusivamente formado por devilmen. Incluso ya pensó en el nombre, _"Devilman corps"._ Creo que es nuestra mejor opción.

—Yo también creo que es una buena idea —Miki fue la primera en hablar—, pero no sabemos cómo la gente va a reaccionar cuando sepan que personas como Akira existe —Ryo asintió.

—En el peor de los casos, tendremos que forzarlos a entender, pero no creo que lleguemos a ese punto —Ryo volvió a acostarse entre los brazos de Akira lentamente—. Y en caso de que no se te haya ocurrido —le dijo a su novio—, vas a ser una parte de ellos, probablemente el jefe de todos los demás tomando en cuenta de que eres el más fuerte que existe —Akira sonrió y aprovechó de dar darle un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento por el cumplido.

—¿Me van a pagar? —Ryo asintió y Akira volvió a darle otro beso, haciendo sonreír al rubio.

—Así que, si todo sale bien, incluso soluciona tu problema de no saber qué estudiar en la universidad —Akira sonrió ampliamente.

—Por eso te quiero tanto, siempre solucionando mis problemas —dijo al mismo tiempo que acercaba ambas manos a su cara para agarrarle las mejillas. Ryo no pudo alejar el rostro a tiempo y solo se resignó a intentar esconder la sonrisa que le había sacado su novio.

—¿Aún no sabes qué vas a estudiar? —preguntó Miki.

—¿Y tú sí? —ella respondió con una mueca al escuchar su tono de burla.

—Ahora que se está acabando el mundo ya no estoy muy segura, pero al menos tengo un par de opciones, tú no tienes ni la menor idea de qué hacer.

—Puede tomar el tiempo que necesite —se apresuró en responder Ryo para defenderlo—, no tiene nada de malo.

—Nunca dije eso —Miki rio al ver su actitud tan protectora, se le hacía tierno ver como ahora se sentía más cómodo para actuar de esa forma con ella presente.

Miki se levantó de la cama para dejar a la pareja solos un poco.

—Iré a ayudar a Taro con su tarea, la película no era tan buena después de todo.

—¿Tiene tarea en medio del apocalipsis?

—Ya sabes cómo son —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros para luego salir de la habitación.

Ryo agradeció el tener un tiempo a solas con Akira, todavía había un par de cosas que quería contarle.

Estuvo a punto de comenzar a hablar cuando fue lanzado contra la cama. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Akira había logrado acostarse sobre su novio, con la cara encondida entre su camisa y sus brazos rodeándolo casi por completo, estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no poner todo su peso sobre él.

Ryo no pudo evitar sonreír. Con delicadeza, rodeó su cuerpo con una de sus manos y aprovechó el momento para acariciar su cabello con la otra.

Por unos largos segundos, ninguno dijo nada.

Akira fue el que decidió romper el silencio.

—¿A qué hora tienes que irte?

—Dentro de un rato más —Ryo respondió mientras seguía acariciando su cabello lentamente—. ¿Tienes miedo? —Akira rio.

—Quizás un poco, voy a salir del closet por segunda vez —Ryo le sonrió.

Hoy era el día en el que debía decir la verdad, salir en televisión por segunda vez e informar sobre este "nuevo descubrimiento" que se había hecho.

Usando todos los videos que había grabado de Akira en estos últimos meses, iba a explicar que era posible fusionarse con un demonio y mantener un corazón humano.

Además de eso, se les había ordenado que también debían informar sobre los Devilman corps el mismo día.

Si tenía que ser completamente honesto, Ryo pensaba que era una muy mala idea. Decirle a toda la población de Japón estas dos cosas en un tiempo tan corto tiempo no era lo ideal, ya podía ver cómo todos rechazaban ambas ideas y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que comenzaran revueltas al respecto.

En realidad, el que tenía miedo era él.

Quizás Akira debía confesarles a sus tíos que era un demonio, pero Ryo estaba consciente que de este anuncio y la reacción de la gente eran lo único de lo que dependía el resto del plan.

Como siempre, jamás lo iba a admitir, pero tenía mucho miedo.

—Ya te aceptaron una vez, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Aceptar a alguien por ser bisexual es mucho más fácil que aceptarlo por ser mitad demonio —Akira rio de su propio comentario—. ¿Has visto como rezan casi tres veces al día? Estoy muy seguro de que es por los demonios y no por los gays.

—Recuerda que ya no eres solo tú, Taro también es un devilman, no van a rechazar a ninguno de los dos.

—Supongo que no, también se llevan muy bien con Miguel —Ryo asintió.

—Y ya tienes a Miki y a tu mamá de tu parte, no hay manera que tus tíos te odien.

Akira quedó unos segundos en silencio, más que todo pensando en los escenarios posibles que podrían ocurrir. No le costó mucho tiempo convencerse de que Ryo tenía razón.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Akira, Ryo lo miró confundido.

—¿Ah?

—¿Me seguirías queriendo, aunque sea un demonio? —Ryo miró a su novio en silencio.

—... Ya lo hago.

—¿Y si fuera un gusano?

—Akira—

—Pregunta seria.

Suspiró al ver el rostro de Akira, estaba intentando poner una cara seria.

A veces se preguntaba por qué, si había tantos humanos en la tierra, terminó por enamorarse de este.

No pudo aguantar la risa por mucho tiempo. No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—Sí Akira, te seguiría queriendo, aunque seas un gusano.

Por alguna razón, la respuesta lo había puesto demasiado feliz. Jamás sería capaz de comprender a su novio por completo.

Pasaron otro par de minutos acurrucados y hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que Ryo tuvo que irse.

Era ya obvio que todo esto no le fascinaba, pero tan solo pensar en la felicidad de Akira era suficiente para darle las ganas de continuar. Y tal vez, las ganas que tenía de matar a Zennon cuando lo encontrara, también.

Llevó a Jenny con él y manejó hasta llegar al lugar de donde se iba a hacer la transmisión.

No fue una gran sorpresa ver la cantidad de gente que estaba afuera del edificio, protestando y pidiendo respuestas. Decidió intentar ignorar todos los gritos y simplemente llegar al estacionamiento para hacer su trabajo.

Por suerte, todo estaba tranquilo dentro del edificio, o al menos el caos era silencioso. Era difícil ignorar como casi todas las personas ahí parecían correr de lado a lado, todos intentando hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible en esta situación extrema.

En un intento de buscar algo más de tranquilidad, Ryo y Jenny caminaron juntos hasta la cafetería, ahí encontraron al único ser humano que parecía estar relajado, Rodgers estaba sentado en una de las mesas, comiendo lo que parecía ser un muffin de arándanos y un café.

Rodgers levantó la cabeza al escuchar sus pasos y, para la sorpresa de Ryo, se levantó para saludar a Jenny con un abrazo. Había saludado a Jenny primero, _con un abrazo._

Al principio no fue más que una cosa de ego, nada más era Satanás molesto de que lo dejarán en segundo lugar, pero después comenzó a pensar un poco más sobre esto.

Primero que nada, Rodgers ya tenía la confianza para saludarla con un abrazo.

Pero, en segundo lugar, _Jenny se estaba dejando abrazar,_ y eso era algo que nunca la había visto hacer.

De la nada, sus neuronas comenzaron a funcionar y finalmente logró entender por qué ahora pasaban tanto tiempo juntos.

Y ninguno de los dos le había dicho nada.

—¿Cómo has estado, Ryo? —le preguntó Rodgers, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Pensó muy seriamente en no responder, ignorarlo por completo debido a lo insultado que se sentía por no saber de esto antes, pero decidió no hacerlo.

—Bien —su viejo profesor rio al ver su expresión, le dio una palmadita en el hombro mientras lo hacía.

—Tan serio como siempre, ¿Ah?

Ryo prefirió no contestar.

De toda la gente en la que Ryo podía pensar, Rodgers era la peor persona que le podría gustar a Jenny.

—Ya conseguimos los devilmen suficiente para llenar toda la unidad —volvió a hablar Rodgers—, los contactos de ese chico Akira son bastante buenos, hay muchos más devilmen dispuestos a ayudar de los que pensé —Ryo asintió—... ¿No estás feliz? Pusiste bastante dinero en esta organización.

—Estaré feliz cuando los vea funcionar.

Rodgers apretó un poco los dientes, hacía tiempo que no veía a su alumno tan denso. Decidió intentar cambiar el tema.

—Bueno, ¿No tendrás un cigarrillo para regalarle a tu viejo maestro? Olvidé los míos en el auto.

Al verlo asentir, se levantó de su asiento para caminar junto a Ryo y Jenny a la terraza más cercana.

La transmisión no empezaría en unos minutos más, así que tenían el tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que quisieran.

En el piso en el que estaban aún se podían escuchar las protestas que ocurrían abajo, ambos se apoyaron de la baranda para observar mientras Jenny se hacía a un lado.

Ryo sacó su cajetilla de cigarros y le ofreció a Rodgers.

—¿Marlboro rojo? ¿Estás intentando matarme? —rio mientras observaba a Ryo, este frunció el ceño.

—¿Vas a querer o no? —Rodgers volvió a reír y sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla. Ryo lo prendió con el encendedor que le había regalado Akira. Rodgers esperó la primera calada para seguir hablando.

—Pareces nervioso.

Ryo desvió la mirada para ver a la gente que estaba fuera del edificio, luego observó el encendedor que tenía entre sus manos.

Era algo tan simple, no era más que un encendedor plateado que podría encontrar en cualquier tienda, pero era un regalo que le había hecho Akira, y eso lo convertía en el encendedor más especial que alguna vez había tenido.

 _Ah,_ Akira.

—Lo estoy —admitió sin pensar mucho—, muchas vidas dependen de esto.

—Nunca me pareciste ser el tipo que le importara el bien mayor.

Lo pensó por un segundo, era obviamente cierto tomando en cuenta que solía ser él quien comenzaba el apocalipsis.

—Supongo que tienes razón —Ryo levantó la vista para mirar el cielo, no había más que un par de nubes. Rodgers lo miró en silencio, luego, sonrió.

—Ah, lo que el amor le hace a las personas...

Una risa burlesca se escapó de los labios de Ryo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no estás senil? —Rodgers rio de la misma forma.

—Vamos, yo también tuve tu edad alguna vez.

—Ajá, no quiero escuchar sobre eso.

—Se te nota en toda la cara, Ryo Asuka —Rodgers lo apuntó con un dedo mientras sonreía—. Te enamoraste tanto que ahora te importa la humanidad.

Jamás pensó que alguien sería capaz de decírselo a la cara, pero otra vez, Rodgers tenía razón.

Intentó esconder su vergüenza comenzando a caminar hacia adentro nuevamente.

—Ya casi es hora, fuma más rápido —pudo escuchar su risa una vez más antes de entrar al edificio, Jenny no lo siguió.

Desde dentro observó como Rodgers comenzaba a conversar con ella. Hizo un recordatorio mental de hablar con Jenny y convencerla de nunca más hablar con él.

Aunque estaba sonriendo mientras los veía.

* * *

Los padres de Miki habían vuelto a casa un rato atrás, ya era lo normal verlos con una mirada triste y una sonrisa forzada cada vez que hablaban con sus hijos. A veces, Akira podía escucharlos llorar cuando conversaban con su mamá.

Pero hoy, por alguna razón, no se veían tan tristes.

Era el peor día posible para que no estuvieran tristes, ahora Akira sentía que estaba a punto de arruinarles el único día bueno que habían tenido en un largo tiempo.

Así que estaba sentado en el sillón, ansiosamente esperando a que Ryo apareciera en la televisión, mirando de reojo como ambos padres cocinaban con la ayuda de Miguel.

Todos sabían lo que iba a pasar hoy, Ryo le había dicho a Akira y Miki, Miki le contó a su hermano Taro y Akira le contó a su madre, sus tíos no tenían idea y Miguel... Digamos que simplemente sabía.

De un momento a otro, Tofu se subió en sus piernas y se paró en dos patas para chocar su cabeza con la barbilla de Akira. Este no pudo evitar sonreír mientras acariciaba al gato.

La vida sería tan fácil si fuera Tofu, pensó Akira, daría lo que fuera por ser ese gatito cariñoso y malcriado que recibía todo lo que quería por parte de su dueño. Si fuera Tofu, no tendría que preocuparse por nada más que recibir el cariño suficiente de Ryo, nada de demonios ni peleas a muerte ni apocalipsis, solo ronroneos y caricias.

Sonaba bien.

¿Acaso podría ronronear en su forma de demonio? Nunca antes lo había pensado.

Y así, Akira agregó otro punto a su lista de cosas que hacer cuando estuviera transformado en demonio.

Su tranquilidad de desvaneció rápidamente cuando escuchó la música de las noticias, esa que ahora avisaba de las emergencias.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para acercarse a ver la televisión.

Akira pudo sentir la mano de Miki apretando suavemente su hombro, le mostró una sonrisa para asegurarle de que todo estaría bien.

Tragó saliva al ver la imagen de Ryo en la televisión.

—Ciudadanos y ciudadanas —Habló primero el hombre del gobierno cuyo nombre Akira no recordaba—, hemos descubierto información sumamente importante sobre los demonios, pedimos de su total atención para escuchar este mensaje del profesor Asuka —el hombre miró a Ryo para darle la palabra, él asintió.

—Como ya sabrán, habíamos establecido de que los demonios eran una raza completamente diferente a los seres humanos, sin embargo, debido a los recientes acontecimientos, hemos descubierto dos cosas muy importantes.

»En primer lugar, como ya han visto, los demonios son capaces de poseer y controlar cuerpos humanos, matando a la persona al instante, esto se debe a que los demonios evolucionaron la capacidad de fusionarse con otros seres vivos para ganar su fuerza y vitalidad. Gracias a esto, pudimos aprender algo aún más importante. Lo segundo que aprendimos, es que esta fusión tiene un margen de error para los demonios, si la voluntad y corazón del humano son lo suficientemente fuerte, es muy probable de que el demonio pierda el control sobre el humano, creando así un nuevo tipo de vida.

»Los llamamos Devilman, personas que lograron fusionarse con demonios mantenimiento su voluntad y corazón puros. A pesar de todo lo que puedan pensar, los devilman son igual de humanos que todos ustedes, y para probarlo, quiero hablarles sobre este video.

La pantalla cambió para mostrar el video de Akira en la escuela, el que había sido grabado por un alumno desconocido que no había evacuado como el resto. Akira tragó saliva.

—Estoy seguro de que más de alguno ha visto este video anteriormente, donde se puede ver claramente como un demonio salva a unos alumnos de ser aplastados por un árbol para luego pelear con el resto de demonios. Pues están equivocados, aquel demonio no es lo que ustedes creen, es un devilman —Ryo hizo una pausa—. Y ese devilman es mi gran amigo Akira Fudo.

»Akira se convirtió en devilman por accidente, pero desde el momento en el que se dio cuenta en lo que se había transformado, juró proteger a toda la humanidad con sus nuevos poderes —al acabar el primer video, la imagen cambió para mostrar los otros que Ryo había grabado personalmente, específicamente el que grabó cuando Akira salvó a su mamá en el aeropuerto—. Akira es fuerte, mucho más fuerte que cualquier demonio que nos haya atacado, y aun así, nunca he dudado de su humanidad, ha arriesgado su vida múltiples veces por proteger a todos los humanos posibles y nunca, en ningún momento, ha intentado hacerle daño a alguna persona.

»Al igual que Akira, hay mucha gente ahí afuera que también son como él, demonios con corazones humanos, humanos con cuerpos de demonios, devilmen. Los devilmen son fuertes, mucho más fuertes que cualquier militar entrenado con armas, es por eso que creemos que los devilmen son nuestra última oportunidad de mantenernos a salvo de los demonios.

El turno de Ryo terminó y cedió lo que quedaba de tiempo a Rodgers, quien ahora estaba explicando qué eran los Devilman corps y cómo funcionaban.

Lamentablemente, la familia había dejado de prestar atención tiempo atrás.

—Papá, Mamá —Miki fue la primera en hablar al ver el rostro de sus padres, Noel había retrocedido varios pasos para alejarse de Akira, Akiko hizo lo mismo mientras se tapaba la boca, claramente horrorizada.

—Akira, tú... —las palabras apenas podían salir de su boca.

En un intento de tranquilizar a sus tíos, Akira se levantó lentamente del sillón para acercarse a ellos, pero solo logró que se alejaran más. Se quedó completamente quieto, Akira sintió como su garganta se comenzaba a apretar.

—No puedo creerlo —comenzó a hablar Noel—, todo este tiempo, tú...

—Papá —Taro intentó atraer la atención de su padre.

—Todo este tiempo, viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

—Papá.

—Jamás hubiese imaginado que tú...

—Papá.

—... Fueras uno de esos demonios—

—¡Papá! —Este último grito captó su atención.

Taro se había puesto entre Akira y sus padres, con una expresión de enojo que nunca antes le habían visto hacer.

Mirando a su padre a los ojos, sin previo aviso, Taro se transformó en devilman, al frente de ambos, en medio de la sala de estar.

Por medio segundo, hubo un silencio sepulcral.

—¡Mira papá, mamá! —habló Taro, quien ahora no era más que un pulpo en el suelo, usando dos de sus tentáculos para que actuaran como brazos— ¡Yo también soy como Akira! No soy fuerte como él y no puedo proteger a nadie, ¡Pero tienen que creer en lo que dice el hermano Ryo! ¡Akira y yo somos devilmen!

Y ahora, nadie en la sala de estar tenía palabras, los padres de Taro estaban más impactados que antes.

Lentamente, Miguel se acercó por detrás de ambos padres y tocó sus hombros delicadamente, con la intención de transmitirles un poco de tranquilidad con sus propios poderes.

—Creo que necesitan sentarse un momento.

La intervención de Taro quizás fuese un poco extrema, pero fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, Akira se había quedado sin palabras al ver a sus tíos tan aterrados.

Los sentaron en el medio de la sala, mientras que el resto estaba alrededor de ellos, tratando de ver por dónde empezar. Para suerte de todos, Kaori decidió empezar luego de darles un vaso de agua.

—Entiendo cómo se sienten —dijo luego de sentarse en uno de los asientos—, confundidos, con miedo, sin saber qué pensar, yo también estaba así cuando lo descubrí.

—¿Ya lo sabías? —preguntó Akiko, su amiga asintió.

—Aunque yo no lo descubrí de forma tan bonita —Kaori suspiró—. Mi esposo no tuvo la misma suerte que Akira o tu hijo, él fue uno de los que no pudieron vencer al demonio. Estuvo a punto de matarme, y lo hubiera hecho si Akira no llegaba a tiempo —ambos padres miraron a Akira, quien llevaba la mirada agachada—. Lo vieron en ese video, Akira intentó todo lo que pudo para salvarnos a los dos, pero a fin de cuentas solo yo sobreviví.

—Kaori, yo... No tenía idea —Noel suspiró y se sujetó la cabeza.

—Y Akira salvó a un montón de gente en la escuela —se apresuró en hablar Miki—, si no fuese por él, muchos más hubiesen muerto. Por favor, tienen que entender.

—¡También me está ayudando a mí! —habló Taro, quien ya estaba de vuelta a ser humano— A veces tengo mucha hambre y ganas de pelear, pero Akira siempre está ahí para ayudarme ahora que soy devilman.

De nuevo, ambos padres miraron a Akira, esta vez con una expresión mucho más calmada. Se quedaron en silencio y pensaron, tomados de la mano.

Finalmente, fue Akiko quien habló primero.

—Después de todo, Akira siempre ha tenido un gran corazón —una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, solo entonces él pudo levantar la mirada—. Te conocemos desde que eras un niño, no hay dudas de que no tienes intenciones malas —Noel asintió.

—Lamento haberte tratado de esa forma —habló Noel, claramente avergonzado por lo cómo había reaccionado—, estaba asustado, todo esto es tan extraño...

—No se preocupe por eso —dijo Akira mientras se rascaba la nuca, un poco tímido ya que no disfrutaba ser el centro de atención—. Le prometo que nunca intentaría dañar a alguien, mucho menos de nuestra familia.

Ambos sonrieron y se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo con la intención de abrazar a su tercer hijo. Akira tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no llorar al sentir sus abrazos.

—¿Y yo? —reclamó Taro mientras miraba la escena. Todos rieron, y luego recibió un abrazo de casi todos en la sala de estar.

Así que eso había salido mucho mejor de lo que pensaban.

Pero solo eso.

* * *

Inmediatamente después de terminar la transmisión, todo el mundo estaba hablando del tema por todo internet, las opiniones estaban tan divididas como Ryo pensaba que iba a suceder, pero había una que destacaba sobre el resto, porque al parecer la gran mayoría tenía la misma opinión.

Todo era una farsa, nada más que una mentira del gobierno para asustar y controlar a la población. Era obvio, ¿Cómo iban a creerles ahora cuando ya habían escondido está información por tanto tiempo? Si tenían gente que se especializa en demonios, entonces claramente les habían estado mintiendo.

Era imposible que descubrieran tanto sobre los devilman en tan solo unos días, era todo un engaño que habían creado para establecer pánico y vender más productos anti-demonios.

Además, ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que un demonio tuviera un corazón humano? Todas mentiras, mentiras inventadas por... Alguna razón en particular en la que nadie se ponía de acuerdo.

Pero lo que sí sabían era que todo era mentira y no le debían creer al gobierno, ¿Verdad?

Los humanos eran mucho más estúpidos de lo que Ryo pensaba.

La organización de los Devilman corps estaba casi lista, ahora solo debían pensar en cómo actuar a escondidas de la gente, porque tan solo al leer un par de comentarios se podía ver qué nadie quería ser protegido por demonios, al parecer preferían morir antes de ser salvados por devilmen.

Ryo siempre supo que la historia solía repetirse, pero esto lo hacía demasiado obvio.

Necesitaba más tiempo para pensar en qué hacer ahora que todo parecía haber salido mal, pero antes de hacer eso, necesitaba algo mucho más importante, un abrazo confortante de Akira.

Intentó ser lo más paciente posible sentado en el asiento pasajero mientras Jenny lo manejaba a casa, Ryo no se sentía en condiciones como para hacerlo el mismo.

Llegó a casa tan cansado como siempre, pero al menos se sintió en calma al ver como todos parecían estar completamente bien, jugando a las cartas sobre la mesa del comedor.

Caminó solo un par de pasos hasta que vio a Miguel jugando con Tofu, y por alguna razón esto lo hizo enojar más que de costumbre.

—Tú —dijo señalando a su hermano, este se congeló por completo—. Suelta a mi gato.

Al ver la mirada amenazante de Ryo, Miguel decidió dejar a Tofu en el suelo lentamente, para luego levantar los brazos como para mostrar que era inocente, solo entonces Ryo le quitó los ojos de encima.

Akira dejó sus cartas sobre la mesa al escuchar la voz de su novio y se acercó a él para saludarlo con un cálido abrazo, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Ryo con respecto a su segunda salida del closet.

—No fue exactamente lo que planeamos, pero todo salió bien al final —respondió Akira con una sonrisa que hizo sonreír a su novio también.

—Me alegro.

—Pero, ¿De verdad tenías que friendzonearme al frente de todo Japón? —la risa de Miki se escuchó desde la mesa.

—Akira, llevamos 5 meses saliendo, ¿Cómo voy a friendzonearte?

—Me dijiste amigo yson 4 meses y medio, no 5 —Ryo volvió a sonreír.

—Lo siento, ¿Cómo voy a friendzonearte si llevamos cua—

Su pregunta fue interrumpida por el ruido de la televisión, más específicamente, por esa musiquita que sonaba cada vez que se hablaba de una emergencia nacional.

Ryo puso su total atención a la televisión, después del anuncio de hace algunas horas atrás, no debería haber nada más programado para hoy.

—Interrumpimos la transmisión habitual para mostrar esta imagen satelital que nos acaba de llegar desde la NASA.

Frente a sus ojos, estaba nuevamente esa imagen que lo había atormentado tantas veces en sus vidas pasadas.

Una luz inexplicable con un radio inmenso sobre gran parte de la tierra. No habían podido contactar con nadie dentro de esa zona.

A Miguel se le puso la piel de gallina con tan solo sentir el enojo de Ryo, la última vez que lo había sentido de la misma forma, fue mientras lo veía caer del cielo. Nada muy bonito.

Lo miró de reojo, tenía ambas manos sobre el sofá y lo agarraba con fuerza, tenía el ceño claramente fruncido y la mandíbula tan apretada que le llegó a doler de tan solo mirar.

—Miguel —habló intentando mantenerse lo más calmado posible—, dime que esto es una puta broma.

Miguel tragó saliva, tenía el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento le llegaba otra bala en la cabeza.

Que día más de mierda.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo en AO3, normalmente solo leo aquí así que tengo que acostumbrarme a la plataforma,  
> Este fanfic lo publiqué originalmente en Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre y mismo usuario (Trotibu), por si a alguien le interesa, vine a probar suerte aquí  
> Espero les guste!


End file.
